


Visiting Menagerie

by DardalionWrites



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, Festivals, Futanari, Glory Hole, MILFs, Multi, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex, Violent Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2019-11-13 00:41:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 51,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18021575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DardalionWrites/pseuds/DardalionWrites
Summary: Sent to Menagerie on behalf of the SDC, Weiss has to leave Beacon and her girlfriend Ruby behind for a week. Expecting long talks and boring negotiation, Weiss didn't account for the Menagerie Festival of Fertility, or her Ruby's constant attempts to get her to sleep with other women. What is one futa to do when surrounded by so many sexually charged women?Commissioned by Baron





	1. Arriving at Menagerie

**Author's Note:**

> This is a commissioned work, and was commissioned by Baron.

 

* * *

 

 

“Here for business or pleasure?”

“Business,” Weiss Schnee, student of Beacon and heiress of the SDC replied. Normally, she might have found the curiosity insulting, but this being Menagerie and the Schnee reputation being what it was, she didn’t want to cause any trouble, no matter how small it might seem. “I have a meeting with the chieftain tonight to discuss SDC matters.”

“Oh, the dust deposit found in the hills.”

Weiss paused. “You know of it?”

“It’s old news by now, Miss Schnee.” The woman smiled. “It’s all the locals want to talk about. New jobs for the area, lower dust prices. Why, there’s a lot of good sentiment surrounding this.”

“Really? I mean, I’m glad. Yes. Pleased.”

If the woman noticed her slip, she didn’t mention it. The missive from her father asking her to visit Menagerie for this deal had come out of nowhere, right when she was busy in Beacon. A part of her, a large part, had been tempted to turn him down, but Blake had begged her otherwise. Dust being found on Menagerie would be good for all the faunus there, enabling them to escape the sometimes-oppressive import costs from Atlas. It would not only help Menagerie to be more self-sufficient, bit it would also go a long way to easing tensions between the faunus and the SDC.

Always a good thing.

That tension was presumably why father had broken his silence to contact her, since he couldn’t very well go – being the most hated man alive to any faunus – and Winter being in the Atlas military was no better. Either would be seen as an aggressive move by the White Fang.

As a huntress, Weiss was independent.

Or as independent as one could be when you had the name “Schnee” tagged onto you. Close enough for Menagerie to feel safer with her than Jacques or Winter.

It was a drag; the very thing she’d hoped to escape on coming to Beacon, but if it was for the betterment of all these people, then she really had no right to refuse. It would be selfish beyond belief and this was only for a few days. A week at most.

“I suppose if you have heard of it, there’s no problem,” Weiss said. “As I understand it, Menagerie wants our assistance in setting up their own mind but wishes to handle the organisation themselves. I am to assist in forging a contract.”

“Aye. That’s what I heard. No one wants the Schnee in charge here with how they-” The woman quickly covered her mouth. “I’m so sorry.”

“Think nothing of it. I’m aware our reputation is not what it could be.”

“No, no. That was still rude of me. Forgive me. You shouldn’t listen to an old woman going on, either way. The mine will be good for us, as will a little more peaceful interaction between the SDC and us. Is your meeting with the chieftain tonight?”

“Yes. At eight. I suppose I shall be waiting until then.”

The woman tapped a finger on the counter, mulling something over in her mind. “Well, you don’t have to do nothing. Tell me, are you aware that there’s a festival tonight?”

“I had heard of it, yes. I wasn’t planning to attend.”

“You should. The chieftain probably intends to meet you there.”

Weiss was unsure how to phrase her worry. “I was not sure someone with my name would be… welcome there. I do not wish to intrude.”

“Oh no, no, no. You’ll be welcome, dear. More than welcome! In fact, please let me give you my ticket as an apology for my little insult earlier. I wanted to attend myself, but one of my staff came down sick and I had to take over. Please, go in my place. Have a little fun. Get to see what Menagerie is all about.”

Hesitantly, Weiss accepted the ticket. “If you’re certain…?”

“I am.” The woman was all smiles. “I think it’ll do a world of good for the young Miss Schnee to see Menagerie for herself, and not through the lens of what others have told her.”

That, Weiss decided, was a very well-thought-out point. Here and now, she was more than just an employee working on behalf of the SDC. She was an ambassador. Showing her appreciation for Menagerie’s customs and culture was just as important as showing that not every Schnee thought of faunus as criminal or slaves.

What’s more, Ruby would want to hear all about it. Her girlfriend would be very vocal if Weiss admitted she’d skipped out on this famous festival, and not the kind of vocal Weiss normally liked.

“Thank you. I think I shall take you up on your kind offer.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

There was something _off_ about the festival.

It wasn’t in its colours or lively nature. There were tents filling entire streets of Menagerie, along with a large open area in which several rides better suited for a carnival could be seen in the distance. If anything, it was the atmosphere which clued Weiss in.

That, and the fact that there only appeared to be women in attendance.

 _Some kind of cultural show honouring women? Or maybe the men are having one of their own in another part, and both sides join up at the end._ It was the only explanation she could think of for why an entire gender was absent. There were no children, either. Some teenagers her own age, but no one younger, despite the games and rides.

More aggravating for Weiss was how touchy the women seemed to be.

Hands were held, bodies were pulled against bodies and more than a few women shared sweet kisses under torchlight or looked into one another’s eyes with passion and desire. None of that was bad from Weiss’ point of view, but in the absence of her own girlfriend, it left her feeling a little lonely.

And hard.

 _You’ve been away from Ruby less than two days,_ Weiss thought, looking down at the small bulge in her underwear. _You cannot possibly be so desperate that you would get excited at the thought of hand-holding._

There was no denying the evidence. Weiss’ secret, which was not so much a secret where Team RWBY was concerned, lay in her additional appendage. One rare among women, though not quite so rare among the faunus. That could have been its own controversy if it were found out, and she could just imagine people claiming Jacques Schnee, or his wife, had cheated on a faunus.

It wasn’t true, of course. The futa gene could show in human women. It was just that it was more common in faunus and people loved to jump to conclusions.

“You can darn well hold on and wait until we get back,” she said to her eager member. “Or at least wait until we get back to our room tonight and I can call Ruby.”

A little phone sex would have to do, since Ruby hadn’t been able to get approval from Miss Goodwitch to come with her. Something about missing coursework that Ruby had definitely promised Weiss she’d completed already, but which, in typical Ruby style, she absolutely had not. It served her girlfriend right there, and Weiss had said so.

Oh, how the tune changed…

Walking a little deeper into the festival, Weiss’ problem became ever more apparent. People were getting hot and heavy in public, undressing one another with their eyes and unafraid to have furious and downright sexy make out sessions in the middle of the street. Festivals were romantic at the worst of times, and with children not invited, this one seemed to be hands-off on the social norms.

Or hands-on, as these faunus were.

No. Bad Weiss. Bad. Shaking her head, she glanced down to see her problem even more pronounced and now causing her skirt to lift a little. Panicked, she looked to see if anyone had noticed and spotted a faunus woman nearby with her eyes _locked_ onto Weiss’ erect cock.

Weiss cringed and awaited the screams, the condemnation, the staring.

Instead, the woman licked her lips and approached.

The intent was clear.

Weiss wasn’t prepared to deal with it. More embarrassed than offended, she hurried away with red cheeks and her hands held before herself, pushing the bulge back down and hiding it from view. Anger and humiliation boiled together, and she wished, not for the first time, that she couldn’t just lock her stupid penis behind a wall of steel. Sadly, while elastic underwear did exist to keep her problem in check, it wasn’t always enough.

A distraction. That was what she needed. A chance to cool down and sort her thoughts out.

A large structure ahead caught her attention, an aptly named `Maze of Mirrors` that featured a few of said object outside. A chance to get lost inside sounded ideal and Weiss hurried up to the woman manning it and handed over some lien.

It was almost a relief to get inside and only have to deal with her own reflection.

“That was too close…” Weiss shook her head and looked at her reflection’s crotch, happy to see the obvious signs receding. “Really, I’m not some horny teen. This is a business trip. You’ve been far too spoiled with Ruby.”

She blamed Ruby for it entirely. Before, she might have gotten excited on seeing someone particularly attractive, but never to such a degree. Ruby was her first sexual partner, though, which made everything more complicated.

 _I’ll just hide in here for a bit and then go for my meeting afterwards. There’s only an hour until it starts._ Getting lost for forty minutes or more would make her look like a bit of an idiot, but it was a small price to pay compared to the embarrassment of having to deal with an amorous woman who had seen her in a state of arousal.

The sound of someone coming in behind her prompted Weiss to dash into the maze and take a few random twists and turns. It wasn’t a complicated maze by any means and most of the confusion came from seeing her reflection everywhere, distorted and stretched as the mirrors bent.

It gave her time to think, though there wasn’t much to think on. The business deal itself would be relatively easy as the SDC had done all the groundwork. All she had to do was show face, shake hands, answer basic questions and then sign her name when all was said and done. Really, it could have been handled by mail or long-distance scroll call.

“Ah! Mhm!”

Weiss paused as a strange, muffled sound caught her attention. It had been short and quickly cut off, but she was sure she hadn’t misheard it. Was someone in distress further in the maze? Had someone fallen and hurt themselves, or gotten lost? She listened closer but couldn’t make out anything.

_On the one hand, it’s none of my business…_

On the other, Ruby would never forgive her for just leaving someone when she could have helped. With a heavy sigh, Weiss made her way towards where she’d heard the noise come from, placing one hand against the mirror beside her so she wouldn’t get lost or run into one.

Picking the route wasn’t easy, but the closer she came, the more she could hear the sounds.

“Un. Mm. Ahh!”

Finally zoning in on it, Weiss found a corner in the glass before her and peeked around it.

What she saw on the other side had her jaw dropping.

There were two women, two faunus, one of which had been pushed up against a mirror while the other was between her legs. The one against the wall had her skirt riding up, while the other’s trousers were around her ankles. Her bare ass slammed back and forth as she pinned the other girl to the mirror and fucked her. The recipient had her arms wrapped around the other and was biting down on her shoulder to muffle her cries, which had been exactly what Weiss heard.

 _Oh my God!_ Weiss darted back around the corner and out of sight, eyes wide and heart beating at a thousand times a minute. Colour rushed to her cheeks, reflected in the mirror opposite her. Also reflected was the sudden bulge that had come back below.

The two faunus were having sex in the middle of a house of mirrors. She could hardly believe it.

 _This is what I get for being concerned! This is what I get for trying to help people!_ Weiss gripped her face with both hands and groaned in sheer embarrassment. When her cock twitched, she groaned again, this time in frustration.

The correct thing to do was leave.

Weiss found herself not liking that idea.

They were already doing it in public and it wasn’t like they cared about her. Weiss could see the reflection of the two in the mirror a little to her left, which meant she could see it in all its wonderful detail without exposing herself around the corner.

The futa faunus had brown hair and a long and bushy tail that was flicking left and right, while the one against the mirror was blonde with creamy thighs, one of which was wrapped around the waist of the other. She could see the balls of the futa, large and swinging back and forth as she fucked her girlfriend. The blonde was obviously enjoying it, covered in sweat and with her eyes closed as she bit down on her girlfriend’s shoulder in an attempt to stifle her cries.

“An! Un! Mm! Hah…”

Even then, she couldn’t manage to hide them entirely, nor the wet slap of their mating. The mirrors had helped to disguise it, but so close, Weiss could see every detail, from the sweat glistening on their skin, to the little trickle of arousal running down the blonde’s leg.

Weiss leaned back against her mirror and touched herself, running her fingers over the thin fabric stretched to breaking point across her burgeoning shaft. It was wrong. Very wrong. But there was no denying it. Watching this turned her on. Softly, she freed her member from its confines and began to stroke it.

It was wrong, but then, what was the harm?

Slowly, Weiss worked her aching cock free and began to stroke it.

Her eyes trailed upwards, her breath coming out in harsh pants and her eyes hazy. She wanted to see the look on the woman’s face as the futa came inside of her, wanted to see the orgasmic bliss. Weiss crept forward and looked up past the leaking sex towards the blonde’s face.

To find startled brown eyes meeting her own.

Weiss froze.

She’d been seen.

The woman stared back, shocked for a moment, before her eyes widened to epic proportions and her mouth opened, ready to scream or shout out.

And then the woman smiled, bit her lip and extended a hand towards Weiss. “H-Hey there. Don’t sit and watch. Come join us.”

Weiss swallowed.

“Huh?” the other turned, still balls deep in her girlfriend. Even with Weiss around the corner, they could see her reflection as easily as she could see theirs – and Weiss’ hard dick in her hand couldn’t have been more obvious. “Why hello there~” she crooned, reached down and spread her ass cheeks, revealing her own glistening pussy. “Why not come and put that in here instead of playing on your own, babe?”

“I… I’m sorry, I… I didn’t think…” Weiss swallowed.

“Or,” the futa said, pulling out of her girlfriend with a wet plop. “We could come over there.”

Weiss was already moving.

She had herself back in her pants – and to hell with the pain – the moment the two girls moved towards her. Weiss was around the first corner before she finished, scrambling and bumping into the mirror opposite before she hurtled down and away, spotting the exit in the distance.

Out. She had to get out. What a stupid mistake. How insane was she? Weiss shook her head, ignored the questions and burst out of the maze of mirrors, trusting that the two would at least want to get dressed before pursuing her.

Or that they might just get back to business.

“Problem?” the woman manning the stand asked.

“No,” Weiss said, flinching and turning. “I-”

Her voice died.

The woman was stood behind her ticket counter as she had been earlier, but now, on the other side of it herself, Weiss could see that the attendant was naked from the waist down, and that there was another woman on her knees, busily working her mouth along the attendant’s shaft.

“Erk. I- Ah…” Weiss stumbled away.

“Huh? What’s wrong?” the attendant asked.

How? How was she to explain that? Bright red and feeling her body reacting positively to the scene, Weiss span, looking out over the festival. She had no idea how she’d missed it before, but now that she looked closer, those faunus busily kissing one another were doing more than just that. Some had their hands down each other’s pants, while others were finding secluded corners to conduct a more passionate business.

She croaked and felt her mind die.

Weiss fled.

 

 

* * *

 

 

It took Weiss a while to calm down and realise just how foolish she was being.

Peculiarities aside – and there was much to say about that at a festival like this – it was not as though she was starring in one of those zombie movies Yang liked so much. Though a few people had looked her way and one or two approached, a firm and polite “no” was enough to see them off.

Once she realised that, things became a little easier.

A little.

Just because _she_ chose to exclude herself from the debauchery did not mean everyone else did. This festival, if one could call it that and not some veiled excuse for random sex, was obviously a popular one. Women of all ages had come. Or all `legal` ages obviously. There were futa among them like Weiss, but they were obviously the minority.

She knew because most of them were surrounded by eager women. Weiss saw one such futa, a dog-eared faunus, sat on the edge of a stall with her legs spread, smiling down on a young woman who was licking the base of her cock as another rode on top of her and a third laid kisses on her neck and collarbone.

That three people would be doing such in public was shocking enough, but _more shocking_ was how others lined up to watch or, if she dared think it, take their turn!

It was something that wouldn’t seen in Vale and _certainly_ not in Atlas.

She had to tear her eyes away from it.

_Don’t look. You’ll only make it worse._

Keeping her head down, Weiss ducked through the stands, desperately checking her scroll to see if it wasn’t yet time for her meeting. Sadly, there was a while remaining. In truth, she wasn’t sure how she’d missed what was going on before the house of mirrors, though maybe they kept the real debauchery for the centre so as not to scar any children who looked into the outskirts.

Either way, not even the games and stands were free from the madness.

Carnivals and festivals made a habit of gaudy games and prizes, but Menagerie had taken it to the next level. Weiss watched one middle-aged woman choose one string out of a hundred and give it a tug. The string, which ran into the rafters and mingled with so many others, tugged on the erect penis of a young faunus teen sat among the prizes.

The older woman clapped her hands excitedly, clambered over the counter and bent over on the other side of it, while the `prize` leapt off the back, slapped her butt once and then thrust into her, fucking the lady into a quivering pile of mush in front of all the others playing the game.

There were other bizarre games, too. Weiss saw a `spin the wheel` one with a beautiful woman posing in a glass box, the wheel stopping on various sexual positions. There was bobbing for apples where the apples had been replaced by… well, simple to guess.

There was also what appeared to be a box with a woman’s legs dangling out of it.

Weiss stopped and stared at that. It wasn’t even a game, just a box with a hole in the side that a woman had climbed into, leaving her legs and sex free on the other side. Every now and then, someone would come up and finger her, or, if they were a futa, fuck her right then and there in front of everyone.

It was obviously consensual because the woman inside was _howling_ with pleasure.

A big sign outside it read simply “The Breeding Box”.

Weiss felt her member stretch against the fabric of her panties, straining to come out. Her underwear was designed to keep her special appendage hidden, but it couldn’t stand up to it entirely and Weiss’ skirt perked up a little at the front.

More than a few people noticed her watching the breeding, and her little problem.

A faunus couple holding hands approached with hungry expressions.

Weiss fled.

“No” might have been enough, but with a red face and one hand covering her erection, Weiss ducked between some tents and out of sight, panting as she looked down at her rock-hard cock.

This was a nightmare.

An absolute nightmare.

Her scroll buzzed.

“WHAT!?” Weiss snapped, answering it.

“E-Eh? Weiss?”

“Ruby.” Weiss winced and lowered her tone. “I’m sorry, Ruby. I just… it wasn’t a great time.”

“I thought your meeting wasn’t until later,” Ruby said piteously.

“It’s not. Thank you for remembering. I… well…”

“Oh.” Ruby’s face took on a coy expression. “Are you busy with someone? Having a little fun~”

There was no mistaking the implication. “Absolutely not. I would never cheat on you.”

“Not even if I want you to?”

“Not even then.” Weiss groaned and massaged her the bridge of her nose. “You and your fetishes, Ruby. Wanting your girlfriend to sleep with other women is not normal.”

“Hey… don’t kink shame me…”

“I’m not-” She absolutely was. “That is… well.” Weiss groaned. “Never mind.”

“So, how is the festival?”

“Bizarre!” Weiss howled. “Downright bizarre!” Already desperate to get it off her chest, Weiss went into explicit detail on the things she’d seen and what the faunus were up to. She spared nothing, not even the woman being bred in the middle of the festival. “It’s downright ridiculous, Ruby. It’s madness!”

Ruby giggled. “Well it _is_ a fertility festival.”

“It’s-” Weiss paused. “Wait, what did you just say?”

“Whoops.”

“You know what it is? You knew and you didn’t tell me!?” Weiss growled into the sky. Surprised, and yet somehow not surprised that Ruby would have kept it a secret. “Damn it, Ruby. Did you know it would be like this?”

“Um. Blake may have warned me…”

“And you didn’t think to warn me in kind?”

“Heh heh.” Ruby scratched her cheek. “Actually, I was kinda hoping you’d… you know…”

Crack under the pressure and screw some other woman. Yes, Weiss knew very well. She loved Ruby, really, she did. There was no way to put up with her peppy girlfriend _without_ a whole lot of love being involved.

But one thing she could really have done without was Ruby’s fetish.

“I am not cheating on you.”

“It’s not cheating if I want you to do it! I give you permission.”

“Absolutely not!”

“You know, you could do it with Ya-”

“La! La! La!” Weiss sang. “I cannot hear you because the words you are saying are so bizarre they cannot _possibly_ exist. I am in love with _you_ , Ruby. I love you. Not other women.”

“Aw… Weiss…” Ruby’s face was bright red. Odd how she could be so embarrassed by genuine affection and yet talk of Weiss sleeping with strangers with a straight face. “I love you too, Weiss. I’m thinking about you.”

“I’m thinking of you, too,” Weiss said softly.

“And I’m touching myself…”

“NOT HELPING!”

Ruby giggled. “Maybe I don’t want to help. Have fun, Weiss. And if you get a chance and want to, don’t let me stop you having a little fun. Just promise you’ll tell me all about it later. Ooh. Or see if they’ll let you video it.”

“I am hanging up now,” Weiss warned, sighing the sigh of the damned. “I love you, Ruby. I love you even as I hate you. And I _will_ get you back for this. I promise.”

“Love you, Weiss! Bye!”

The call ended. Weiss growled and shoved her scroll away. Trust Ruby to pull something like this, especially without telling her. It was so her. Well, if Ruby thought she was going to crack under pressure like this, she had another thing coming.

“I just need to take care of you,” Weiss said, glaring down at her erect cock, poking out from the edges of her underwear.

Luckily, that was something she could handle on her own.

 

 

* * *

 

  

Weiss stood with one hand on the wall behind the toilet and the other gripping her engorged cock, stroking it from the base to the tip. Little pants came from her as she rubbed herself off, all the while thinking of Ruby. Or trying to. Ruby was far away in Vale while the faunus were outside and fucking like there was no tomorrow. It was impossible not to think of the girl in the breeding box, or what it might feel like to sit on a stand and let girls queue to bounce atop her dick.

The fact that Ruby had given her the go-ahead meant nothing.

_Ruby may have a fetish for seeing her girlfriend with other women, but I don’t._

This was the best she could manage. In the mass of hormones, sex and lust, Weiss had retreated to a public toilet to jerk off like a horny teenager. Sadly, while her hand was soft, it was still _her_ hand and thus not nearly as exciting as what lay outside.

“Hngh.” She gripped it tighter, struggling with herself. “Damn it, Ruby. Why couldn’t you be here?”

Just think of Ruby. Think of Ruby. Think of Ruby with little dog ears, sat atop a table as the breeding box closed around her, letting Weiss step between her legs and take her before an audience of horny faunus.

Weiss’ hips bucked a little, her mind finding that perfect fantasy.

Which was exactly when the door to the public rest room opened.

Freezing, Weiss cursed up a storm in her head. They had to pick _now_ of all times? The rest room had been empty when she entered. Cursing some more, Weiss gripped her twitching cock and held it still, taking deep breaths as she waited for them to do their business and leave. The door to the cubicle next to hers opened, closed and then locked. Shuffling cloth sounded from within.

Weiss closed her eyes and counted to ten. She was _not_ going to pant, gasp and masturbate while someone was in the stall next to her – no matter how much these people might like to see it. No matter how much Ruby would love to imagine it.

She had more control than that.

A click sounded a little to Weiss’ side and the plastic container that held the toilet roll slid to the side, revealing a perfectly round hole connecting her stall to the next. The occupied one. Its purpose couldn’t have been more obvious – though the woman on the other side certainly gave it a good shot, slipping her finger through and crooking it, as if calling to her.

“Not even the toilets are safe,” Weiss panted, eyes clenched shut. “Curse this place. Does my suffering know no end?”

There was a muffled laugh from the other side, but no sympathy for her plight. Rather than sense her frustration and leave, the woman lowered her mouth down to the hole and gave Weiss a perfect view of her wet, warm mouth.

As if to make things worse, the woman pushed her tongue through. It looked smooth and wet. Inviting.

“N-No, thank you,” Weiss said, trying to be polite in what was a frankly _ridiculous_ situation. “I didn’t come here for that. My apologies if you thought otherwise.”

Her cock, still gripped in hand, protested her decision, aching and twitching at the sight of the tongue. Her balls tingled, itching to be pressed up against it so the woman could lick her sack, and then to push her dick through that hole, inside the undoubtedly tight and hot cavern.

Just the thought of it had Weiss breathing heavily and rubbing herself once more.

No. She was loyal to Ruby. She had a girlfriend.

A girlfriend who _wanted_ her to do things like this. A girlfriend who had all but tricked her into coming here and was no doubt touching herself right now to debased fantasies of what she might be doing. A girlfriend who would probably push her up against the wall herself and goad the other woman on.

Weiss bit her lip and fell back to lean against the other wall, masturbating furiously.

The faunus began to make kissing sounds against the hole. Smacking her lips, flicking her tongue and even sucking on air as if to draw her in. Sweat began to bead on Weiss’ brow as she tried to resist it. Tried not to even look.

All she managed was to impose Ruby’s face over that hole in her mind. Ruby waiting there on her knees, mouth open and ready for her.

It was too much.

Weiss pushed off the wall and approaching the waiting hole. Swallowing her fear, she hesitantly brought her length towards it, pausing an inch or so away as if to question whether she was really going to do this or not.

Sensing her doubt, the woman’s tongue flicked out and licked the tip of Weiss’ dick.

Weiss was lost.

The actual act of pushing her shaft through the hole was absent from her memory. Only the sudden warmth of a mouth around it and the suction that followed. Weiss pressed her body flat against the dividing partition, her cheek flat against it and pointing to the side. With her ear against the thin wood, she could hear the sloppy sounds of someone taking care of her on the other side.

She could feel it, too. Hot, wet and soft, the mouth took her greedily to her base, slipping its tongue under her shaft and through what little space remained between her girth and the edges of the hole. The lack of space meant the tongue was pinned under her as it tickled her balls. A full pair of soft lips dragged themselves over the top and bottom of her length, sliding slowly to her tip and then slipping back down again, sucking every inch of her.

They were experienced.

Ruby could suck her off to orgasm with ease, but it was always an eager and sloppy thing fuelled more by their love for one another than anything else. This woman was used to sucking dick, however, and did it well.

She was slow and purposeful, soft and yet firm. A pair of fingers came up in a V-shape to hold her shaft in place as the mouth left her. Weiss whined at the cold, as well as the absence of stimulation.

The woman chuckled and then laid a tiny kiss on her head.

Weiss’ hips bucked.

Another little kiss under it, and then another – on and on, the woman placed chaste little kisses on the underside of her shaft, trailing them down to the base at the wall and then slipping back up to the top. The teasing continued for what felt like an eternity but was likely only a minute. When Weiss would push herself forward desperately, the woman would back up, laying those soft kisses on her engorged length but never giving her the satisfaction she craved.

“Please,” Weiss begged through the wooden partition. “Please…”

“Please what?” the woman asked. Older, mature, the woman didn’t sound like a teenager. “You’ll have to be more specific than that, dear~”

Shame-faced, Weiss closed her eyes and pushed her forehead against the cold wood. “Please let me in your mouth. Please suck me off. I – I can’t take the teasing.”

There was no response for a few moments. Enough of a pause that Weiss let out a little whine of frustration. It died when she felt _hot breath_ was over her cock, however. Only a brief moment, but enough to tell Weiss what was coming. Enough to have her heart skip a beat.

And then those lips were sealed over the head of her dick once more.

Weiss hissed through gritted teeth and reached up with both hands to grip the top of the partition, all so she could thrust her hips against it, push her cock through that hole and into the heavenly mouth on the other side.

Gone was the teasing. Now, the woman was sucking her off.

Hard at times, then soft. Going all the way down and making little choking noises, then drawing back to the tip and sliding her lips over Weiss’ shaft, alternating her speed from fast to slow. The whole length of Weiss was worked over, and while the woman had her inside, she pushed her tongue up against the head and sucked on it.

“Hngh! Ah! Ah!” All attempts to hide her feelings were gone. Weiss bucked against the wall as if she was fucking it. “Oh God. Yes. Y-Yes. Like that.” Desperate to get just a little closer, Weiss brought one foot up onto the toilet seat and pushed a little harder. In truth, she earned less than a fraction of an inch, but it _felt_ like more.

It felt like her entire world was melting around her. Like she was being drawn through that hole in the wall and swallowed by the faunus on the other side. Devoured. Weiss’ frame shuddered and her eyes flickered shut, a tingling racing down to her balls as she tried to warn the woman she was about to cum.

All that she managed was a loud moan. “Oooooh!”

Weiss pressed her entire body into the wall as she came. Her cock twitched in the woman’s mouth and erupted, shooting rope after rope of cum inside.

The woman hunched forward and suckled on Weiss harder, now gripping the shaft with one hand and jerking her off, forcing every drop into her mouth. All the while, the woman’s hot tongue swirled over the head of her cock, lapping up every last drop.

Eyes wide and body shivering, it was all Weiss could do to stand there with her mouth open. She couldn’t have backed up if she wanted to, her shaft in the hands of a stranger. A stranger who had just blown her through a hole in the wall of a public toilet in the middle of Menagerie.

When realisation struck, it struck hard.

She, Weiss Schnee, had just had some complete stranger suck her off.

Worse, she’d loved every second of it.

“Mhm.” The woman wrapped her lips around Weiss’ shaft one last time and sucked it from bottom to top, cleaning her off. “Lovely.” A soft kiss was placed on her head again, making her dick twitch. “And so eager.”

“I - I have to go,” Weiss whispered.

Whimpered.

Chuckling, the hand let go of her and Weiss was able to drag her penis back through the wall. She saw how it glistened as she did, her shaft sparkling with the woman’s saliva. Swallowing, Weiss bundled it back into her underwear and pulled it up, then hurried out of the cubicle and to the sinks, washing her hands.

The sooner she could get away, the sooner she could forget _this_ ever happened.

When the cubicle behind her opened, Weiss froze.

The woman’s reflection showed in the mirror – and to Weiss’ horror, there was a little bit of her semen dripping from her lip. The woman was a little taller than she, and much older. Dark black hair that fell to her shoulders and two feline ears. Her face was mature, but undeniably beautiful. Her eyes, golden, were locked on Weiss’ reflected in the mirror.

As Weiss stood unsure what to say or do, the woman stepped up beside her and inspected herself in the mirror. With a soft laugh, she brought one finger up to wipe the errant strand of semen away, then popped it in her mouth and sucked it clean.

Weiss swallowed.

“Delicious.”

“I–I… I…” Weiss’ cheeks darkened.

“Thank you for the little treat, dear.”

Leaning close, the woman planted a soft kiss on Weiss’ cheek, then swept behind her and away.

The moment she was gone, Weiss all but collapsed on the counter, face flaming and eyes wider than they’d ever been before. Of all the things she thought she might get up to in Menagerie, never had that been on the list.

Never in her life had she thought she might do something so… so wrong.

 _I can’t believe I just did that._ _With a stranger, no less. Ruby would… well, Ruby would be thrilled, but that’s not the point._

A moment of weakness. That was all it was. A moment where her stellar self-control failed her and she’d indulged in something she should not have. Weiss blamed it on Ruby’s urging and also this bizarre festival she’d found herself wandering into.

At least now the desires would be gone. Sated, her body and mind could focus on other things. Washing her hands and also washing the place the woman had kissed her, Weiss took a deep breath and stepped back out into the festival, checking the time on her scroll as she did. Ten minutes to eight. Finally. Weiss sighed in pure relief.

It was finally time for her meeting.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The building that the faunus guards led her to was a pavilion of sorts set in the rough centre of the festival. It was enclosed on all sides by a tent and appeared to be a central food and organisation area. To her relief, people were eating delectable and not one another, though there was no denying the charged atmosphere of lust that permeated the air.

“You’ll be meeting with the chieftain’s wife,” the guard said. “Only women allowed at this festival. Be on your best behaviour, Schnee, as she holds just as much respect as Ghira Belladonna.”

“Understood.” Blake had warned her as much. “Thank you for your assistance.”

The faunus nodded and left, abandoning her in front of a room hidden away by a curtain. With no one to see her in, she assumed it was alright to enter and did so, pulling the curtain back and announcing herself with a pointed cough.

“Oh,” a soft voice said, “Is that my guest?”

“It is. I am Weiss Schnee, heiress of the SDC.” Weiss noted the table in the centre of the room, more a dining table than a meeting room and fit for at least thirty people. There was only one woman at it with her back to Weiss. “I do hope I have not come too early and apologise if I have caught you off-guard.”

“Not at all.”

The woman turned.

All the blood drained from Weiss’ face.

“You’re just on time, dear~”

“Urk.”

Not her most eloquent moment, but who could blame her? It was the woman from the toilets. The one she had – the one who had… Weiss’ brain ceased to function for a moment as she stared at the woman and hoped beyond all hope that her eyes, and her hormones, were playing a sick trick on her.

No such luck. Black hair, gold eyes, a cheeky smile and two feline ears atop her head. The voluptuous woman who had been sucking her cock through a gloryhole not thirty minutes before now stood before her as Kali Belladonna, joint-chieftain of Menagerie.

_No, father. I was unable to secure the deal. What did I do? Well, I may have cum down the negotiator’s throat in a ratty public toilet. No big deal. I’m sure it happens all the time. You mean you haven’t done that? My, what a surprise._

“Urk,” Weiss repeated. “I-I… Ma’am, I… ah…”

“Oh my, is something the matter?” The woman looked genuinely sympathetic, which gave Weiss a glimmer of hope. Of course, this woman would want to pretend the events from before had never happened. It was easier for both of them that way. “Cat have your tongue, dear? Or does the cat have a different part of you?”

Or not.

“Urk.”

“This won’t do.” Kali shook her head and took a catatonic Weiss by the arm, pushing her down into a comfortable wooden seat. “You should sit down, dear. You’re awfully pale. Almost like you’ve seen a ghost. Would you like a drink? You must be dehydrated.”

Yes, from all the exertion from before. Weiss let out a mortified groan and cupped her face in both hands. It was over. She’d well and truly messed up on this one. Damn hormones. Damn Ruby. Damn herself and that stupid gloryhole.

Weiss stiffened as she realised Kali had taken advantage of her shock to slip behind her and was now massaging her shoulders, rubbing her hands up and over her arms and down onto her chest – not quite far enough to be improper, but far closer to her breasts than was really acceptable for what was essentially a stranger.

“Ah. Ma’am.”

“Kali. Call me Kali. And you’re Weiss, of course. I’ve heard so much about you from Blake.”

“R-Really? She hasn’t-” Weiss cut off, realising the insult.

“Hasn’t mentioned us? I’m not surprised. My kitten really is very introverted. So unlike her mother.”

 _I can tell. If sucking someone off the first time you meet them is normal, that is._ Despite her hesitation, Weiss found herself relaxing into the seat a little. Kali’s hands were magical.

“That’s it. Try to relax. Good business is not done when both parties are so tense and today is a day of celebration.”

“The festival off fertility,” Weiss said dreamily. “My partner did _not_ tell me about it.”

“Oh my.” Kali giggled. “It must have come as quite the shock then. I do hope your opinion of us faunus has not been damaged.”

“Of course not. It just… surprised me.”

“How open we are?”

“To say the least.”

“Hm.” Kali massaged a little lower, touching the tops of Weiss’ breasts. She was so relaxed that she couldn’t think why that was a problem, even as she leaned back into the woman. “We’re quite open here, you know. The festival harkens back to days when life was shorter. When companionship and pleasure could be sought easily and quickly.”

“With women only?”

“It’s evolved a little since then.” Kali squeezed Weiss’ shoulders and then massaged down. Down towards her breasts, down over them – down under and to cup them.

Weiss’ eyes snapped open. “I have a girlfriend!”

“I have a husband,” Kali replied.

“Y-Yes, but I am _happy_ with my girlfriend. I’m in love with her.”

“As am I with my darling husband,” Kali said, squeezing Weiss’ breasts through her dress.

Weiss gasped.

“The festival accepts such things as not holding us back. Those who share company during the festival break no rules and come between no relationships. Everything is permitted. Nothing is held against you.”

Weiss was putty in Kali’s hands, hands twitching as she attempted to break free, only to find that her body didn’t want to obey her. The best she managed was to reach up and grip Kali’s wrists, but, to her horror, Weiss found herself holding Kali’s hands against her breasts. Luxuriating in it.

Worse, her skirt rose up between her legs, the material slipping down the bulge in her white underwear.

“There we are~” Kali said, nibbling on Weiss’ ear. “That’s what I’ve been looking for.”

“M-Miss Belladonna-”

“Kali,” she corrected, eyes firmly on Weiss’ bulge. “And it seems you have a problem there, Weiss. Would you like me to take care of it for you?”

“T-That’s not necessary.”

“Like it wasn’t in the toilets? When you were masturbating all alone?”

Weiss’ cheeks burst into colour.

“Now, now, there’s no need to be embarrassed. I was once your age; I know what it’s like.” Coming around the side of the chair, Kali lowered herself onto Weiss’ thighs, pinning Weiss to the chair. The woman wasn’t as small or light as Ruby. Fuller, rounder, more developed. Weiss swallowed and tried not to notice how close the woman’s breasts were to her face.

“Miss- Kali, this really isn’t a good idea. I-I think you’ve had too much wine.”

“I’ve not had any wine.”

“T-Then too much heat.”

“It’s rather cool in here.” Kali’s hand brushed against Weiss’ dick, tickling the tip through her panties. Weiss groaned. “And the only thing I’ve had to drink, dear, is you~” Without warning, Kali hooked a finger into the top of Weiss’ panties and dragged the material down. Just enough for her eager cock to spring free. “Ah, there you are.” Kali’s fingers wrapped around it, making Weiss gasp. “You have such a beautiful dick.”

Ruby often said as much. Weiss didn’t pay all that much attention, but her penis was a good nine inches and, compared to most men’s, incredibly soft and smooth. Her white hair also made it seem as though it was completely bare, and what little pubic hair there was proved soft to the touch.

All of that paled in comparison to the feel of Kali’s fingers, which glided and massaged her aching shaft, teasing the tip and even delving low enough to touch Weiss’ testicles.

“Ever since I saw it, I found myself enraptured. Such a beautiful thing. So smooth. So soft.” Kali leaned forward, pressing her breasts into Weiss’ face, and then licked the side of her neck. “So tasty.”

Weiss’ cock jumped. Her hips booked.

“W-We shouldn’t…”

“We shouldn’t,” Kali agreed, pulling her robes aside, revealing that she was naked beneath. “That’s what makes this all the better.”

Weiss could only stare as Kali shifted so that her hot slit was over her cock. She could feel the woman’s heat even before she entered. When the older woman slowly began to push down, Weiss’ head fell back, and a ragged gasp slipped out of her.

Kali’s hands wrapped around her back, drawing her head forward. The woman pressed her lips to Weiss’ and pushed her tongue inside, even as Weiss was pushed inside Kali down below. The kiss was one-sided. Weiss was shaking from the ecstasy of Kali’s hot and eager passage, which let the older woman plunder her mouth and dictate the pace.

By the time Weiss realised, she was already lost. Her hands locked around Kali’s back, holding her close, dragging her forward, deeper onto Weiss’ cock.

“What happened to all that resistance, hm?” Kali teased, breaking the kiss and pressing her forehead against Weiss’. “I thought this was wrong.”

“I-It is…”

“Then why are you thrusting up into me?”

She hadn’t realised she was, but now that Kali mentioned it, Weiss realised her hips were bucking up, bouncing the older woman in her lap. She’d begin moving without ever realising it. Her eyes clenched shut in embarrassment and shame.

“Ah, ah, ah. Look at me, Weiss.” Kali’s thumbs rubbed her temples, making her open her eyes. The woman’s face was close to hers, so close their breath mingled. “Can you feel me, Weiss? Can you feel my body against yours?” Kali clenched her muscles, squeezing Weiss’ dick. “Can you feel me rubbing against you?”

“Y-Yes. O-Of course I can!”

“How does it feel?”

Weiss whined through clenched teeth as Kali rolled her hips, driving sparks of lightning through her body. “You know – hah – how it feels…”

“I want you to tell me, Weiss.”

“It feels…” Weiss swallowed and closed her eyes. “It feels like nothing. I’m not interested.”

“Oh.” With a small sigh, Kali stood, drawing off Weiss with a wet sound. “Well, in that case, we’ll stop.”

Weiss’ eyes shot open. Her dick was twitching wildly, agonising over the loss of warmth and pressure and now left with nothing but cold air and the tight band of her panties cutting into her. Her entire body trembled, missing what she’d had a moment before. It was like being thrown in a tub of ice-cold water.

_I – I didn’t mean it…_

“We should probably move onto business,” Kali said, letting her robes cover her naked sex once more. She moved to the table and stood against it, her back to Weiss. Her large, round, tempting ass before her face. “I have some forms you should read through. Paper work. It’ll take a good two hours, but I’m sure you have the time. It _is_ what you’re here for--”

Kali got no further.

Weiss slammed into the older woman’s back, her entire body pressing against the faunus’ and driving her flat onto the table. Weiss’ cock pushed into the folds of cloth and she was already thrusting, already humping at Kali’s rear end like a dog in heat.

“Oh my.” Kali giggled and spread her hands forward, flattening herself against the table. “I thought you didn’t feel anything?”

“You know I did!” Weiss hissed, a hand already moving, pushing and bundling Kali’s robes up. Weiss’ hips pushed forward, thrusting her cock into that waiting warmth. “Ahhhh!” she moaned the moment it was inside; the moment Kali was squeezing her. “Oooh.”

“Such a silly girl. You should know what you want~”

“Shut up.” Role forgotten, Weiss placed a hand on Kali’s back to keep her pinned down. “You did this. You made me feel like this. Ah… Unh.” She was already thrusting, already losing her mind to the feeling of her shaft gliding into the older woman. “Least you can do is – mhm – not tease me as I – ah – take you.”

Kali giggled. “Well then, don’t let me stop you.”

She wasn’t about to. Weiss hooked both hands around Kali’s waist and leaned down as far as she could, pressing her face into Kali’s soft hair as she pumped into the woman, slapping her hips against Kali’s soft ass. So unlike Ruby, so much fuller and softer. The differing sensations had her balls clenching already – though that might have been just how much Kali had teased her, or how much of an effect the festival had.

“Ah! An! Hn!” Weiss plunged into Kali harder, wishing she could tear the woman’s clothing off properly, but not sure she had the patience or willpower. All her body cared for was being inside her, feeling that wonderful tightness wrapped around her body.

Weiss’ pace increased. Sweat covered her brow.

“Hah! Ah! Oh! Mm!”

“Mhm. Yes!” Kali was no better, stretching over the table with a luxurious smile on her face. “That’s it, dear. Right there. Ooh. Hit that spot again.” Gasping, Kali slipped a hand under herself and rubbed at her clit, also stimulating Weiss’ shaft as she plunged in and out. “That’s it, Weiss. That’s it!”

It was. It absolutely was. Weiss cried out into Kali’s neck.

“I’m cumming!”

“Inside!” Kali begged. “Insi-”

Weiss’ orgasm hit like an avalanche. Begging for a location was pointless; Weiss had no control of her own body anymore and couldn’t have pulled out if a Beowolf tore through the wall. With another cry, she buried her cock as deep into Kali as she could and unleashed her pent-up seed, pouring her cum directly into the woman’s womb.

“Ahhh! Umm! Yes!” Kali pushed her ass back into Weiss, swishing it from side to side and lifting Weiss’ feet up off the floor.

Suspended atop Kali, it was all Weiss could do to hold on and keep cumming. Her ass twitching with each shot, each bit of her seed that spurted from her tip and painted Kali’s insides white. Her shaft continued to bulge and twitch even after she had nothing left to give. Her hips continued to thrust even though she couldn’t get any further inside, and her feet didn’t even touch the floor.

“Hah… hah… hah…” Weiss lay there, panting on Kali’s back, arms draping weakly over the woman’s sides. Her eyes felt heavy and she wanted nothing more than to fall asleep… which would be bad, she realised.

Falling asleep on the chieftain’s wife’s back after she’d just finished fucking her. After she’d just cum inside of her and filled her up, taken her on a table like some kind of wild animal breeding their mate.

Weiss groaned.

“Mhmm…” Kali made an appreciative sound. “I knew this would be a productive meeting. Though, it seems we didn’t get any of the paperwork done.”

Weiss groaned again. Louder.

“Tomorrow, dear,” Kali said, taking mercy on her. The older woman stepped back and lowered Weiss to her feet, letting her cock fall out with a spillage of semen that had Weiss staring in shock. “Maybe you should come to my manor tomorrow and we can have another go there.”

“A-Another go…” Weiss repeated weakly, already moving to hide her penis. “You mean at the paperwork, right?”

Kali’s smile was just a little too coy.

“Of course. What else could I mean…?”

 

 


	2. The Belladonna Manor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuing her efforts to get the SDC's deal signed, Weiss braves the dangerous Belladonna manor, where an old friend awaits...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This continuation was commissioned by the original commissioner

 

* * *

 

 

_“I’m not angry…”_

“You should be,” Weiss said, one arm over her eyes and the other holding her scroll above her. She was laid flat out on her hotel’s bed, shame-faced and broken. “I cheated on you.”

_“You totally didn’t. I wanted you to do that. You can’t cheat on me if I’m willing.”_

“Ruby, that makes no sense. When I agreed to go out with you, I was suggesting a certain level of exclusivity. That didn’t include me sleeping around with older women, especially not _married_ older women.”

_“Did you like it?”_

“That is _not_ the subject of this conversation!”

_“I think you must have. Did you cum inside her?”_

“RUBY!” Weiss scowled angrily, then paused when she heard a little panting sound. “Oh for… Are you masturbating?”

_“M-Maybe. Want to watch…?”_

Yes.

“No.”

_“Aw. I get it. You’d prefer to stick your dick in the real thing.”_

“That much should be obvious…”

_“Well, you can go and have sex with that woman again.”_

“Not what I meant and you know it!” Weiss scowled and looked away from the screen, knowing that Ruby would be showing her something she couldn’t afford to be turned on by right now. “I have another meeting with Mrs Belladonna today, and hopefully it’ll go a little smoother than the last. Once that is done and once the documents are signed, I’ll be able to come home. And we _will_ be having words, Ruby.”

_“Before or after sex?”_

That depended entirely on how desperate she was at the time. They might even come during.

_“Well, if you get the chance you can have sex with her again.”_

“Ruby, I’m not…” Sighing, she slapped her forehead. “Whatever. The point of me calling was to _apologise_. Though I see the thought is wasted on you. Whatever your fetishes, I still betrayed your trust and slept with another woman. I’m sorry.”

_“And I completely forgive you. Or I don’t even blame you at all, but if you want forgiveness then there it is. I love you.”_

“I love you too. Just… argh, you’re impossible.”

_“Good impossible?”_

“Sometimes. I need to pay you back for doing wrong. Anything you want.”

_“Anything?”_

“Anything,” Weiss confirmed. “Your favourite restaurant, a weapon tune-up.” Weiss sighed. “Even that detestable theme park if you want it. Ask anything of me and I’ll do it. I owe you that much for doing this to you.”

_“Huh. I get my biggest wish fulfilled and rewarded for it. That’s cool.”_

“Ruby…” Weiss growled threateningly. “Don’t push your luck.”

She giggled. _“Alright, alright. I’ll think about what I want. Love you, Weiss, and if anything else DOES happen, don’t feel bad, okay? I love you.”_

“I love you as well, you doofus.”

Ending the call, Weiss stood and brushed her hair back. She’d known Ruby wouldn’t be upset. Kind of obvious given her desires. It had still been something she needed to do, though. Next on the line was meeting with Mrs Belladonna again.

_But first,_ Weiss thought, looking down on her hard length. _I’d better deal with you beforehand._

Sitting back on the bed, Weiss pulled her underwear down and took her cock in hand. Opening her scroll to one of her many sexy pics of Ruby, she began to jerk herself off, planning to thoroughly exhaust herself _before_ she met with any tricky cat faunus.

“Ah. Uh. Ruby… Ah…”

 

 

* * *

 

 

The Belladonna manor stood on its own private estate and was ringed by walls and hedges at certain points. It was a large building in much the same style as the rest of Menagerie, and any other person might have been impressed by its grandeur. To Weiss, it was the size of the servant’s wing of the Schnee manor.

That wasn’t a bad thing. Home had always felt cold and lonely.

_Okay Weiss, you can do this,_ she told herself, taking a deep breath. _Go in. Be professional. Get the deal sorted and then leave. And no matter what happens, do not, and I repeat, do NOT bend Mrs Belladonna over a table._

It really shouldn’t be a mantra she _needed_ to give herself, but it was. And no matter how much Ruby approved or even got off on the thought of it, Weiss wasn’t prepared to let a repeat happen. “Business face. Business face.” Deep breaths. “You’re here for business.”

Approaching the entrance, Weiss pressed the button on the intercom system and waited.

“Miss Schnee?” a tinny voice replied. It wasn’t Kali’s.

“Yes. I am here to meet with Kali Belladonna. I should be expected.”

“You are. Please enter.”

A buzz and a click sounded as the door opened and Weiss pushed her way inside. Rather than a hallway, she stepped into what looked to be a large meeting room of sorts. There were a few chairs and tables along with a door clearly marked as a bathroom. It was rather unusual for someone’s home, but she assumed it was also used as a waiting room for people coming to meet with the chieftain, and it made sense that they’d be tired of forever having to explain where the toilets were.

A door to the side opened and four female faunus entered, each of them moving with the steady gait of those trained in combat. Maybe not huntress quality, but confident. Weiss recognised the posture as one her own guards in the Schnee manor would have adopted.

“Miss Schnee,” the woman in the lead, a racoon faunus, said. “Welcome.”

“Security, I presume?” Weiss curtseyed. “Pleased to meet you.”

One of her first lessons, though one her father often ignored himself, was that it was never a good idea to be rude to the servants, guards or any staff of someone you were meeting with. As much as her father would disparage those he considered _unworthy_ , you never knew how others would act. Any ill will here might make it back to Kali, and you could never underestimate how much trouble a spurned secretary or butler could give you.

“The festival is still in effect, so the manor is on skeleton staff at this time,” the guard explained, “Mostly female. Well, all female.”

“Is that normal? I’m sorry for any offence, but this is obviously new to me.”

“It’s not unusual. Not every family follows the same customs or traditions, but the Belladonna are traditional. High Chieftain Ghira has… other reasons to want the staff to be female only. And to leave on his own business trip at this time.”

Weiss was left to ponder that loaded statement.

“If you’ll come with me, we are required to perform a rudimentary search. I hope you understand.”

“Y-Yes. Of course.” Weiss followed quickly, stepping into the middle of the four women as they led her out of the room and to what appeared to be a guard station of some kind. Or rather, a small room with a table, some security cameras and another faunus manning them, looking out over the entrances to the manor. No wonder they’d known she was at the door.

With the White Fang doing as they were, the heightened security made more than enough sense, as did their behaviour around her. She was a Schnee after all, and that came with baggage. No faunus was going to trust her easily and Weiss decided it was better to play along than make things worse. Extending her arms, she politely did as asked and moved around, letting the guards search her person.

“If you have any weapons, that’s fine but you’ll need to leave them here. Feel free to declare those now for both our sakes.”

“I have none. I didn’t wish to make things complicated.”

“Hm. We appreciate the thought.” The guard patted down her legs, running her hands down the back of Weiss’ knees and down to her shins. Another was behind her, patting Weiss’ waist and hips to look for any unusual shapes or protrusions, while a third had Weiss’ arms and the fourth was watching, ready to react if she did anything.

There was nothing particularly arousing about it all, but Weiss had Kali on the mind before she entered the building and being in a small room with now five other women, all wearing form-fitting uniforms and looked tones and fit, one of which was touching her legs, Weiss felt her body react.

_No, no, no!_ _Not now!_

Wide eyed, Weiss shuffled her feet to try and pull away, earning immediate attention from the guards who sensed that something might be wrong – something dangerous. That only made it worse as she resisted the urge to reach down and cover her crotch. _Please,_ she thought, _For the love of everything, do not get hard. Do not embarrass me here!_

For once in her life, her body co-operated.

Though, not quite soon enough.

“What’s this?” the lead guard said, hands bumping against her member. To the woman, it must have seemed an unusual hardness hidden in a spot that shouldn’t have contained one. “Miss Schnee, I’ll ask again, do you have a weapon on your person?”

“N-No. I don’t…”

Weiss’ raspy and panicked voice didn’t make her sound all that believable.

“Place your hands on the table please.” The woman behind her said it, but also gave her a little push, almost tripping her over the guard by her legs and forcing her to reach out and catch the table to stay supported. A hand touched her back, keeping her there. “Forgive us, but there have been recent attacks and we need to take every precaution.”

Weiss’ skirt rustled and was drawn up. The woman behind her crouched with the first.

“No! Wait! That’s not necessary, I-” Weiss’ voice gave way, along with her knees, as one of them grasped her length. “Ooooooh!”

Silence.

Complete silence, broke by her throaty moan, and now by her vibrant, humiliated flush.

“I thought you said you didn’t have a weapon on you,” the first one in front of her said, gripping Weiss in one hand. Despite the words, the woman’s voice was amused now, lacking the suspicion from a moment earlier. Her fingers tightened and Weiss’ hips bucked. “I think this should classify as a deadly weapon. Look at the size of it…”

Weiss’ entire body shook as the woman rubbed her through her underwear, making Weiss’ cock harden and tingle. Sweat beaded on her brow and her breathing came a little heavier. A distant part of her brain told her to make them stop, but her lower body didn’t want to comply, and her legs were shaking badly.

“Do you want to stop molesting the VIP?” one of the guards said pointedly. “Kali isn’t going to like hearing about this.”

“Hm. You’re right.” The faunus who had a hold of her stopped, though not without a quick kiss atop Weiss’ head, through the fabric of her panties. Weiss felt it and bucked, desperate to push it inside that warm mouth.

Sadly, the woman stood and released her, winking as she did.

Weiss’ face was red as she looked away.

“No weapons, ma’am. None I wouldn’t happily be stabbed by, anyway.”

“Damn it, girl. Resist. I apologise, Miss Schnee,” one of the other guards said. “Rules and regulations. I hope you understand.”

Holding her hands down between her legs, pushing her length downwards so her skirt didn’t poke up, Weiss nodded. “Yes. Of course. Is it alright if we get this moving? I’d like to meet Mrs Belladonna and get our work done.”

“Yes. About that…” The guard sighed. “There is one other thing. A rule from Kali herself. And I’m not sure you will like it…”

Weiss stared at all the women.

The one who had groped her looked entirely too amused.

“W-What rule…?”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“You should wait here, Miss Schnee. Kali will come to see you soon.”

Stood behind the guard, Weiss covered herself desperately with both arms, her body turning a pale shade of pink as she brought one knee up to try and shield herself a little more from the woman’s prying eyes.

“I-Is this really necessary?” she asked. “I – I mean I don’t wish to disparage your traditions, but… this…” Weiss cringed. “Can I not have at least _some_ clothing to wear!?”

Indeed, Weiss _hadn’t_ liked the rule the guards had explained. Who had ever heard of a festival where you had to go buck naked? It was ridiculous! Then again, she hadn’t heard of a festival of debauched casual sex either, and that was what she’d visited and taken part in the day before, so she didn’t exactly have a good record of understanding holidays in Menagerie.

At least the festival had been slightly more private, however. For her. It had just been her and Kali alone in both instances, while this-? Oh, the humiliation! She’d walked past several servants, all female thankfully, all staring after her. The eyes had chased her pale behind all the way down the halls, and Weiss didn’t have enough hands to cover her breasts, ass, cock _and_ pussy at the same time. Hurrying over to one of the sofas provided, Weiss stole two cushions and held them over herself.

“I’m sorry, Miss Schnee. Kali’s orders. It’s more than our life’s worth to argue with them. If it helps, I can grant you some privacy.”

“Yes! Please!”

The guard nodded and left, though not without one final appreciative look for the smooth and pale shaft peeking past Weiss’ fingers. The only reason they were prepared to leave her was no doubt because she couldn’t have hidden a weapon on herself now if she wanted to. And, of course, there was probably a camera still watching her.

_I’m not giving you a free show,_ Weiss thought, still holding the cushions over herself.

“Unghhhhh…”

The sound was sudden and pained and caught Weiss’ attention. Also, her imagination.

“Oh no, not again…” Weiss shook her head. “I am _not_ investigating strange sounds again. Learned my lesson last time.”

“Argh…”

The second was louder, from a room off to the side. This time, Weiss was less confident. In the hall of mirrors, she’d mistaken the sounds of sex for pain, but this noise _did_ sound like it was in pain. Genuine distress. _No, it’s best if I don’t…_

“Yaang…”

Weiss’ head snapped up.

She had _not_ misheard that. She was sure of it.

Hurrying over to the door, Weiss pressed her ear against it, determined to be cautious this time and make sure she was hearing what she thought she was hearing. Yang was back in Beacon, which meant this definitely couldn’t be her.

“Ughhh…” a pained voice groaned. “Why…? Hah…” Panting. “Hurts…”

“Hello?” Weiss called, knocking on the door. “Are you okay?”

A pause. She could still hear the struggling breathing on the other side, but the moaning cut off, before a soft, familiar voice, asked, “W-Weiss…?”

Only one person could have been here who knew her name.

“Blake? Is that _you_ in there?”

“Weiss…” Blake said, almost deliriously. “Ugh.”

“Blake, what’s wrong? Why are you here? I’m coming in.”

“N-No, don’t. S-Stay out there.”

Weiss paused, hand on the door handle. “Why?” she asked through the wood. “You sound like you’re in pain.”

“I am. Ah.” Blake cut off with a grunt. “B-But don’t come in. T-That’ll make it – ah – worse… Just… Ugh. Ignore me. S-Stay out there. I-I’ll be fine.” Blake let out a pained mewl at the last, and Weiss heard what sounded like the thump of someone hitting the floor.

“Blake?”

No response.

“BLAKE!?” When there was no reply again, Weiss looked around, afraid. With no one to help her, she pushed open the door and rushed inside, spotting her teammate slumped on the floor on her side, covered in sweat. “Oh God, Blake!” Rushing over and kneeling, Weiss touched her friend’s shoulder. “Blake, are you okay? I’ll find help! I’ll-”

Blake’s eyes snapped open.

“B-Blake. Are you-mfff!”

Weiss’ back hit the floor and a weight landed atop her. It took her a second to realise what was happening, and that was only because Blake pushed her tongue into Weiss’ mouth and began to run it along her own. One of Blake’s hands ran down Weiss’ side, found her breasts and then kneaded and squeezed them roughly. One of Blake’s legs was between her own, knee rubbing up against both her balls and her sex.

Blake’s other hand was on her cheek, holding her in place as she ravished her, rubbing her feverishly hot body all along Weiss’ without once breaking the desperate kiss.

It took far too long for Weiss’ brain to kick in, but when it did she placed both hands on Blake’s shoulders and gave her a mighty push. “BLAKE!”

It – either the shout or the impact of Blake being knocked back onto the floor – was enough to snap her out of her lust-induced moment. Blake’s eyes widened, her mouth fell open, her face turned red and then turned white.

“Oh my – Weiss, I’m _so_ sorry. I didn’t mean to, I just-”

Blake looked at her properly and went red again, squawking to herself.

“Why are you naked!?”

“Because your mother ordered it!” Weiss yelled, just as red and also rubbing her mouth with one hand and covering her painfully erect cock with the other. “And enough about me, what the _hell_ was that all about!? You jumped me!”

“I… I can explain…”

“Can you? Great! Start.”

“Goodness,” an older voice said as the door Weiss had just entered through opened again. “What is all this commotion?” Kali stepped in, eyed the scene and then looked to Weiss. “Why are you naked, dear?”

Weiss’ temper snapped. “Because you ordered me to be!”

“I… did not.” Kali regarded her with a bemused smile. “I think I would have remembered doing something like that.”

“What!?” Weiss’ eyes widened. “Those bastards!” She’d been tricked. “I can’t believe them! I – I can’t believe I _fell_ for it!” Covering her face with both hands, then realising how exposed that left her and quickly curling into a ball to shield herself, Weiss howled in abject mortification.

Blake tossed the bedsheets over her a second later.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“I’m not sure what to say,” Kali said, giggling into her hand a few moments later, once the embarrassment had passed. She was sat on the bed beside her daughter, nominally keeping the other faunus in check as Weiss sat on the only seat in the room, nor wearing one of Blake’s spare sleeping yukatas. It was a little too big for her, which served well down below making it cover her knees, but also meant that the neck showed just a little too much cleavage.

“That you’ll make their lives hell for me?” Weiss whined.

“I shall have words with them, yes,” Kali promised. “But I’m more confused on what I should feel here. Should I be amused that you think I would ask for my guests to be stripped naked for me, or concerned that you regard me as some kind of predator?”

“C-Can’t we just go with the idiot foreigner believing any crazy custom is true?”

“Then what does that say about international opinion for Menagerie?”

Nothing good. Weiss cringed. To be fair, almost everyone thought Menagerie was some kind of lawless madhouse, and that was because, despite the best efforts of many, there were still those who acted like it was a prison to keep the worst of the faunus and the White Fang at bay. Weiss knew better of course, but she wasn’t in the majority on that one.

“I’m sorry…”

“No, no. it is I who should apologise for my guards’ treatment. And my daughter,” she added, glaring to the side, “for her… treatment of you.”

“I am _so_ sorry, Weiss,” Blake said, head bowed low. “I’d never have done that normally, I swear.”

Huffing, Weiss adjusted the too-large sleepwear over herself. “Apology accepted, but only because I know full well you’d not normally do that, considering I’ve been sleeping in the same room as you for almost a year now and you have the sexual appetite of a potato. I should know, having seen Sun try for what feels like months now to catch your attention.”

“Sun?” Kali asked curiously.

“This isn’t me in my normal state,” Blake admitted, ignoring the teasing question. “It’s why I came back to menagerie…”

“What my daughter is trying and struggling to say is that she is in heat,” Kali explained, placing a hand on Blake’s knee. “Have you heard of the phenomenon?”

“I’ve heard some fairly racist things about it…”

“I’m sure. I’ll give you the simple definition since we’re not here to discuss faunus biology. My daughter, like many faunus, has a heat cycle that comes around once every year or so, at least for someone as young as her. It is a physical reaction, not a mental one, where a young faunus’ hormones go wild with the desire to, if I may be blunt, mate.”

“And this happens to all faunus?”

“Yes. Blake here has a particularly strong reaction, however. This is not the standard many experience it to. For many, heat leaves people in a heightened state of arousal, twitchy and hormonal, but can be resisted easily enough.”

“Mine is stronger,” Blake said. “More dangerous. I come home when it happens and Dad vacates the house, taking all the men with him.”

Weiss’ eyes widened. “So you don’t…?”

“What?”

“Well, your father…”

Blake looked physically ill.

“Heat doesn’t work like that,” Kali giggled. “No child is about to jump their parent or vice versa. Ghira simply doesn’t know how to act around her when she’s like this and doesn’t like the thought of any unscrupulous man taking advantage of her when she’s not in a right state of mind. Blake’s heat coincides with the Festival of Fertility anyway, so it’s not bad timing for him to go and take care of duties elsewhere.”

“I see.” That explained a lot come to think of it. “And Blake just has to ride it out alone?”

“It’s that or I have sex and run the risk of pregnancy, STDs and the usual issues of sleeping with a stranger,” Blake said, panting slightly. “I’m not dying, I just _feel_ like I am. It goes away after a week and everything is back to normal.”

“That’s… I don’t know what to say.” Weiss felt for her teammate, she really did. “Ruby wouldn’t say where you were going or why. Just that there was a family emergency.”

“I asked her not to say anything,” Blake admitted. “She found out. Ruby is… more aware than she lets on.”

“Tell me about it…” Weiss grumbled.

“When I told her the truth, she suggested I… well…” Blake looked uncomfortable.

“She suggested you sleep with me, didn’t she?”

“It surprised me, too.”

“Need to have a serious talk with my girlfriend when I get home. Both about not telling me important information _and_ trying to whore me out to everyone and anyone who catches her eye.”

“I said no,” Blake interrupted quickly. “It… It didn’t feel right.”

“Well, at least _someone_ on my team is normal.”

“Yang isn’t?”

“It’s Yang. What do _you_ think?”

Blake grinned weakly. “Yeah. That’s a good point… and it’s strange – ah – that you’d say the girl in heat, who just jumped and molested you, is the only other normal one.”

“At least you have an excuse for your actions. Ruby is just a fetishist.”

“You don’t want to see the texts she’s been sending me…”

Weiss brought up one hand to massage her forehead, already having an idea what they might have contained. Either tips for turning her on or encouragement for Blake to pursue her to deal with her heat. “I’ve a feeling you’re right there.”

“That said,” Kali interrupted, “It remains that your teammate _does_ raise an interesting idea.”

“M-Mom!” Blake croaked, face red.

“Mrs Belladonna, that’s hardly proper,” Weiss agreed. “Blake is my teammate.”

“Do teammates not help one another when they’re in trouble?”

“Not in bed,” Blake hissed.

“I don’t see why not. You certainly find her attractive or your little _display_ earlier would not have happened. Weiss’ girlfriend is willing to let you have time with her, eager even.” Standing, Kali padded softly over and behind Weiss’ chair. Her hands came down to knead Weiss’ shoulders. “And I can personally profess to how much of a _wonderful_ fuck young Weiss is.”

Weiss’ cheeks heated up.

Blake looked shocked. “W-Weiss!?”

“It… It… There were extenuating circumstances…”

“You slept with my mother!?”

“Slept is a strong term,” Weiss stammered.

“There wasn’t much _sleep_ involved,” Kali added.

Weiss cringed. “You’re not helping…”

“I’m only telling the truth,” Kali said, running her hands a little lower, pushing open the folds of Weiss’ borrowed yukata. Weiss tried to bat her hands away but found herself leaning back instead as Kali cupped her breasts, pushing the satin open to show her smooth stomach. Further down, the yukata drew up as Weiss’ own excitement was made known.

Blake licked her lips, eyeing the bulge, and Weiss’ embarrassed and heady expression.

“They say in times of old diplomacy was conducted as much in the bedroom as it was in an office. It would go a long way to smoothing over relations between the SDC and Menagerie if you were to help a faunus in heat~”

“That…” Weiss swallowed. “That sounds like – ah – b-blackmail…”

“Not nearly. Think of it as a bribe.”

“That’s hardly any better!”

A hand touched her knee, pushing it open and stretching the yukata thin, making it ride up her thigh. Looking down, Weiss’ eyes widened as she realised Blake was on her knees, now looking up between her legs with hazy eyes. Her cat-like ears were perked forward.

“B-Blake…”

Without a word, or recognition that she’d heard Weiss’, Blake pushed her face up Weiss’ yukata, all the way to her crotch. The heat-inducted girl made a happy sound and _rubbed_ her cheek up against Weiss’ shaft and balls.

“G-God.” Weiss’ eyes closed and she let her head fall back, body shaking at the twin touch of Kali and Blake. It was wrong, so wrong, and yet there was simply no denying how good it felt. She luxuriated in it, laid there as Kali tweaked and teased her nipples and Blake buried her nose in Weiss’ balls, drawing in her scent.

Her mind wanted this to stop; her body didn’t.

_“Use your tongue,_ ” a familiar voice said, _“Weiss likes that.”_

“R-Ruby…?”

Weiss’ head fell back, and she looked up, wide-eyed, into the face of her girlfriend, held in the scroll that Kali was pointing down Weiss’ body. Ruby’s face was blurry from the long-distance call, but the excited blush on her face was unmistakeable.

“Ruby,” she growled, trying to break free of both Blake and Kali. “What are you-”

_“Lick up from her bum to her pussy, then over her balls and up the shaft,”_ Ruby called. _“That always gets a reaction out of her!”_

Weiss was about to demand to know what the hell her girlfriend thought she was doing, but the sensation of Blake dipping her wet tongue into her asshole ruined that idea. Weiss gasped and slumped, legs spreading wide under her own power as Blake _dragged_ her tongue up from her ass, dipping into her wet pussy.

From the bottom to the top, Blake slowly licked, one continuous motion that ran over her clit, then up and over her balls, licking up her sensitive skin to the bottom of her shaft. Then, without stopping, slowly up the underside of her cock.

Weiss quivered and moaned, putty in Kali’s hand and under Blake’s tongue.

Putty because _Ruby_ was giving them tips on how to please her.

And watching.

“Ruby, you little ahhhhhhh!” Weiss cried out as Blake reached the top of her and leaned forward, pushing up and then down, taking the full length of her shaft into that warm, wet mouth. “Blake,” she panted, shaking. “S-Stop. I… ah. I can’t… Ugh…. Ah…”

_“Swirl your tongue around it,”_ Ruby said quickly. _“Suck on the top. Push a finger into her pussy as you do.”_

Weiss’ hips sank down as Blake did as instructed, sliding one finger into her slowly and then adding another of her own volition. It felt like she was melting from both her sexes at the same time, and Kali hardly helped, manoeuvring around so that she and Ruby could get a better view, drawing Weiss’ yukata open so that Blake was revealed in full.

The faunus worked quickly, almost too quickly, black hair bobbing up and down and her ears pinned forward, lips making smacking noises as she sucked and licked Weiss with desperate need, working her fingers in and out even faster.

Reaching down, Kali rubbed Weiss’ stomach with one hand, angling the other so that Ruby could perfectly see Blake’s lips working up and down the smooth, hard shaft.

On the screen, Ruby was fingering herself.

_“That’s it. Don’t stop. Keep sucking off my girlfriend, Blake. Yeah…”_

Blake was only too happy to do so, picking up her pace as she ran her tongue along Weiss’ beautiful cock, marvelling at its smooth, hairless texture and its clean taste. Letting it out of her mouth with a wet pop, she ran her fingers up and down it and pressed her nose and mouth against the base, licking and nibbling on the skin between Weiss’ shaft and balls.

“B-Blake,” Weiss gritted out. “S-Stop or I’ll – I’ll…”

_“She’s about to cum, Blake! Take it to the hilt! Take all of it!”_

Pushing down, Blake sealed her lips around Weiss’ shaft and rode it down, engulfing her member in heat and wet softness. It was too much for Weiss, who threw her head back and moaned, shooting her load straight into Blake’s mouth.

“Ah! Ahhhh!”

“Hmmm. So sexy,” Kalie whispered, watching over Weiss’ shoulder and rubbing her breasts. “It’s nice isn’t it, Blake? I had the pleasure of sampling her seed yesterday.”

Blake pulled away, smiling drunkenly. When she opened her mouth, a little white dribbled out, but she caught it with her tongue and swept it back inside. Weiss could only stare as Blake swallowed, then cleaned Weiss’ cock and sucked on the tip. “It’s so good,” she mumbled, almost like she was drunk. Drunk with need.

_“It feels even better inside you.”_

“Ruby, no!” Weiss whispered hoarsely.

`Ruby, yes`, her body seemed to say, sinking even further down, pressing her pelvis against Blake’s hands and fingers, which were even now working inside of her and curling upwards, touching that spot that drove her wild.

Weiss’ words and actions could not have been less in unison.

“I want it,” Blake said. “I want to feel that…”

Weiss was too shocked, too aroused, to say no. The chair was pushed up and forward, tipping Weiss out onto shaky feat and into Blake’s arms, who led the naked girl to her bed and then pushed her down flat on her back. Weiss lay there with her arms spread and cock standing at full attention, unsure how or when they had happened, or if she really wanted it to stop.

When Blake mounted the bed and then her, tearing off her clothes and positioning her sex directly over Weiss’ dick, pushing her head into those warm, slick, folds, Weiss was sure she didn’t want it to stop at all.

Blake made to drop herself down, but Kali caught her quickly, preventing it.

“M-Mom…” Blake moaned, whined. “I want it…”

With just her tip inside of Blake and yet that enough to send warm feelings through her whole body, Weiss felt just as inclined to complain as Blake did. That, or kick the older woman away.

“It’s polite to ask Weiss’ girlfriend before you take it, dear.”

“Ruby,” Blake said desperately, “Please. Can I…? Can I have it?”

_“Hmm. I don’t know. You did run off after the White Fang that one time. We were really worried.”_

Blake’s ears fell flat against her hair and her face looked so shocked, so horrified, that it was almost like she wanted to fall on her knees and beg for forgiveness.

_“But,”_ Ruby said, drawing some hope back. _“Maybe I can let you. On one condition.”_

“Anything!”

_“I want you to have sex with Weiss when you both come back to Beacon, too. And I want to be able to watch it.”_

“Yes!” Blake agreed. “I will! I promise!”

“D-Don’t I get a say in this?” Weiss growled.

_“I don’t know,”_ Ruby said cutely. _“Didn’t you tell me this morning how you’d do one thing for me to say sorry for having sex with Blake’s mom?”_

Weiss’ head rolled from side to side. Despite her protests, her hips were slowly pushing up, sinking more of herself into Blake. Kali and Ruby hadn’t noticed, but Blake certainly had if the excited little mewls she was making were any indication.

“I – I thought that would – hah – be something with just… the two of us…”

_“Well, you thought wrong. And you promised~”_

“D-Damn it, Ruby!”

_“Let her go, Kali!”_

It was the only warning Weiss received.

Released, Blake came _pounding_ down onto her, impaling herself on Weiss’ hard shaft. It pushed deep, forcing Blake’s walls to mould around it and drowning herself in heat. Weiss’ breath came out both from the impact and the air driven out of her, and her own ragged gasp as pleasure shot through her body, spiralling out from her cock and into her stomach.

There was no moment to rest and recover from it. Driven by heat and need and urged on by both Kali and Ruby, Blake began to bounce up and down atop of her, both hands on Weiss’ stomach as she raised and slammed her hips down, forcing Weiss in and out of her even though Blake was still so tight it almost hurt.

Almost.

Weiss threw her head back. “Ahh! Ohh! God, Blake! Ah! Slow down!”

“Weiss, Weiss, Weiss,” Blake chanted, voice all but delirious and eyes filled with lust. “Hah. Hah. So good. More. Hah. Oooh. Yes, yes, yes.”

Ruby wasn’t helping.

_“Harder, Blake. Faster! Roll your hips. Grind your pelvis into her.”_

Blake was quick to follow every instruction, _squeezing_ Weiss’ cock and driving her mad with desire. Without thought, Weiss’ hips began to thrust up, meeting Blake halfway, and that only made the faunus move faster, panting with her mouth wide open.

_“Missionary!”_ Ruby yelled. _“I want missionary!”_

What?

Weiss barely had the time to think it before Kali was rolling Blake over, drawing the mewling and struggling girl back and then pushing Weiss with her. Literally led by her cock, Weiss couldn’t have drawn out if she wanted to. Reverse simply wasn’t a direction her body was capable of. Only forward. Push. Thrust. Bounce back and then thrust again.

“Hm. Where are the protests now, Weiss?” Kali asked, watching as Weiss pinned her daughter to the bed and pounded into her.

“S-Shut up,” Weiss growled, hands on either side of Blake’s head.

_“I want to see Blake kiss her…”_

Weiss’ hands gave way as Kali gave her a little push. She fell down, her breasts rubbing against Blake’s. That was enough for Blake, who wrapped her hands around Weiss’ head like steel bands and brought her in for a desperate, heated, kiss.

The feel of Blake’s hot tongue on hers was the last straw. Weiss’ restraint, what little remained, was lost entirely. Hooking an arm under Blake’s left leg, Weiss pinned it back and went at it even harder, plunging deeper into her teammate.

“Yes! Yes!” Blake howled, breaking the kiss and throwing her head back.

Weiss fastened her lips on Blake’s neck, sucking and biting on her soft skin.

“I’m doing it, Ruby. I’m fucking your girlfriend!” Growling, Weiss bit a little harder, which Blake must have taken as encouragement. “I’m stealing your girlfriend!”

_“Oh Gods.”_ Ruby sounded on the verge of her own orgasm. _“Do it, Blake. Steal her from me. Make my girlfriend cheat on me. Cheat on me, Weiss! Get another girl pregnant while I’m not there. Knock Blake up and keep fucking her around Beacon! Have sex with her behind my back. When I’m in the shower. When I’m asleep. All the time!”_

Blake hooked her legs around Weiss’ hips, eyes shining. “Yes! All the time!”

“No,” Weiss grunted, thrusting away but _knowing_ it still wasn’t quite right. “I’m not doing tha-eeee!”

A wet tongue had pushed into her pussy from behind.

Kali was there, spreading Weiss’ cheeks and holding her tongue out, which _stabbed_ into her sensitive cunt every time Weiss drew back. Kali added two fingers as well, making Weiss fuck herself on them as she thrust in and out of Blake.

Trapped between the two, stimulated on both ends, Weiss’ control left her.

“Ahhh! I’m cumming!”

“Inside!” Blake and Ruby screamed as one.

It couldn’t have been anywhere else. Even if Weiss _wanted_ to pull out, Kali wouldn’t let her. Instead, Weiss bottomed out inside of Blake, pushing down into her until her balls pressed against Blake’s ass, squeezing every last inch of herself inside. Her balls twitched once, bulged, and then her load was shooting deep inside of the heat-addled girl.

Thick ropes of cum streaked into her, Weiss’ cock twitching deep inside with each and every one. Her face scrunched up as she grunted and gasped, thrusting just that little bit harder. “Ah! Ah! Uh! Ah! Ahhh…”

“Ohhhh…” Blake moaned, laid flat out, both hands on her stomach. It was so warm inside of her, filling her up. “I’m going to be pregnant~” she moaned. “Going to have a baby. Weiss’ baby.” Her eyes rolled back, and she lay there, a contented expression on her sweaty face.

_“Wow,”_ Ruby whispered behind her. _“That was hot…”_

Something snapped within Weiss. Whirling, she caught Kali by surprise, drawing out of Blake with a wet sound and tackling the woman onto the bed.

“Oh my,” Kali said demurely, before she could say nothing at all because Weiss rolled her over and pinned her face down into the sheets, tearing her robes off her and exposing her fat ass. With her other hand, Weiss snatched up the scroll still showing Ruby masturbating.

“Ruby!”

_“Ahah… Um. Hey Weiss. You look angry…”_

“Angry? Do I?” Weiss seethed as she pointed the camera down at Kali’s ass, ignoring the woman’s struggling. “Did the two of you come up with this little thing together?”

_“Um. Maybe…”_

That was as good as a yes with Ruby. Eyes narrowing, Weiss pulled Kali’s face up by her hair and moved her over toward Blake. Passed out and with her legs open wide where Weiss had left her, Blake’s sex oozed sticky seed.

It was that which Weiss pushed Kali’s face down into.

“I’m going to punish you when I get back to Beacon, Ruby,” she said, rubbing Kali’s face in her daughter’s snatch. “I’m going to punish you like I’m going to Kali right now. So, I want you to watch. Watch and see what I’m going to do to you girlfriend for playing so many tricks on your girlfriend.”

Ruby’s panting increased. _“Y-Yeah?”_

“Yes,” Weiss said, letting go of Kali and allowing the milf a chance to catch her breath. Not enough to push away, however, not when Weiss took her hard cock in hand and pressed it up against Kali’s backdoor, up against her puckered and tight asshole.

The older woman stiffened immediately, ears perking straight up in shock.

“Watch, Ruby. Because this is going to happen to you, too.”

“W-Wait-” Kali stammered.

Weiss didn’t.

Pushing forward with her hips, Weiss used her other hand on Kali’s shoulder to hold her still, forcing her down into Blake’s sopping cunt again as Weiss _squeezed_ the head of her cock into Kali’s tight anus. Something had to give way. Slick with Blake and her juices, and hard with desire, it was not Weiss.

Kali grunted as her muscles parted, the bulbous head of Weiss’ dick slipping just the tiniest bit inside. The woman was incredibly hot and painfully tight, an obvious anal virgin and all but crushing Weiss. Kali panted and squirmed, trying to come to terms with the intrusion.

That wasn’t part of the plan.

It wouldn’t be a punishment if she did. Holding the camera down so that Ruby could see her cock in Kali’s ass in exquisite detail, Weiss placed one hand on the woman’s hips and drew her dick back to the very point of drawing out.

“This is what happens to people who tease me, Ruby. Remember it.”

With that small warning, Weiss plunged herself deep inside of Kali’s ass.

“Aiiiiyeeeee!” the faunus screamed, jerking up.

“This is what happens to people who keep pushing,” Weiss gritted out, fighting past the crushing tightness and heat to grip Kali’s short hair and use it to thrust in and out of her.

The older woman’s ass _clung_ onto her, dragging against her shaft every time she drew back. The woman’s mouth was open, no sounds coming out.

“This is what happens if you take advantage of me.” Weiss pounded harder into the woman, earning gasps that mixed pleasure and pain. “This is what happens if you play tricks on me.”

Weiss drove a knee up, forcing Kali into an awkward position and tipping her forward, down into Blake’s dripping cunt once more. The position also let Weiss plunge deeper, using all her weight as she drove down into the woman’s tight ass.

“Yes!” Kali shrieked, grinding her ass back into her. “Yes! So powerful. So hot. Do it, Weiss. Do it in my ass!”

Trust Kali to even enjoy this.

“And this,” Weiss grunted, feeling her balls tingle, “Is what is going to happen to _you_ , Ruby, when I get back to Beacon!” Throwing the scroll down, Weiss gripped Kali’s hips with both hands and hammered into her. “I’m going to fuck you in the ass until you’re raw and then cum deep inside you!”

One final thrust, one final vicious slap.

And Weiss’ balls erupted.

“AH!” she groaned, throwing her head back. “Arghhhhh!”

“Hahhhhhh!” Kali howled, ears standing straight up and body convulsing against her own.

Already partially spent from Blake, Weiss’ discharge was lessened but no less hot, and poured directly into Kali’s bowels. Weiss thrust again for good measure, ejaculating what little cum she had left, feeling it trickle out into the soft and wholesome ass gripped before her.

Spanking each cheek once, Weiss looked down on the woman, waiting for a reaction. None. Kali had passed out into Blake. Her entire body had gone limp.

“That’s what awaits you, Ruby,” Weiss panted, sitting down and drawing Kali with her. She picked up the scroll and looked at the image, which showed Ruby flat on her back and panting, along with some droplets of moisture on the screen. Likely from Ruby’s orgasm. “I’m going to make you _scream_ when I get back to Beacon.”

_“Hah… Hah… Hah…”_ Ruby’s panting was her only response.

She, too, had passed out.

“Typical.”

Ending the call, Weiss threw Kali’s scroll down on the bed and looked at the woman again. Unconscious, there was nothing to stop Weiss giving her soft ass another spank as she drew out. The woman’s ass gaped for a moment and almost seemed to be breathing, pulsing with its own life before it slowly closed.

A little white liquid leaped out.

With the haze of lust, anger and everything else fading away, Weiss began to realise what she’d just done. _Well, it’s not like Kali didn’t ask for it. Quite literally in fact._ Either way, staying was _probably_ a bad idea. Especially like this.

Rolling Kali over, Weiss laid her next to Blake, the mother and daughter curled up, both fucked and leaking Weiss’ cum, albeit from different holes. After a moment’s thought, Weiss tossed the blanket over them, offering at least some small privacy. Creeping to the door, she opened it and stepped outside, wondering just how she was going to get her clothes back and get out.

Which was when she ran into the guards.

“Well, well, well,” the one from before, the one who had played with her cock, said. “What _do_ we have here?”

Weiss winced. “I – I can explain.”

“Ma’am,” one of the women said, opening the door. “Mrs and Miss Belladonna are unconscious.”

The guard looked inquisitively to Weiss.

“I can _really_ explain, I promise…”

Reaching out, the woman gripped Weiss by the dick, squeezing tightly and making her gasp – and making her softening cock stiffen once more. The other guards surrounded her, pinning her in with their bodies and hands.

“I’m sure you can, Miss Schnee. And I think you can _demonstrate_ for us exactly what happened here, hm?” Leaning forward, the faunus rubbed Weiss’ dick against her stomach, licking Weiss’ neck at the same time. Behind, one of the others reached around to cup Weiss’ breasts. Kneeling, the faunus blew warm air onto her shaft and teased it with her tongue. “I think we need to do a proper risk assessment on this deadly weapon, girls. What do you say?”

Weiss groaned, slumping in their hands, suspended between the four of them.

“Good idea, ma’am.” Kneeling behind her, the second pulled Weiss’ cheeks apart and licked at her asshole. “I’ll perform a deep search while we’re at it. Make sure she’s not hiding anything.”

“Not again!” Weiss groaned.

The _interrogation_ began.

 

 


	3. Making Enemies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss gets another chance to enjoy the festival, this time with a guide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter commissioned by Baron, as are all the chapters of this story.

 

* * *

 

 

The last of the guards groaned out and lay still, slumped on her back over the wooden table with her head tipped over the end, mouth open and tongue extended in absolute bliss. She didn’t have the strength or thought left to complain as Weiss lowered one smooth leg and stepped back, pulling out of the faunus and spilling her seed on the floor.

Although she only meant to step back, Weiss found herself continuing a few more paces, colliding with the nearest wall and leaning on it for support. Her chest rose and fell as she panted for breath, and her legs were so wobbly she wasn’t sure if it wasn’t the wall alone keeping her upright. The cold brick tickled her bare back, but she couldn’t find it in herself to complain.

That would have taken energy she didn’t have.

The faunus guards were strewn about the room, each of them naked and fucked. Quite literally. Two were cuddling on the floor, white leaking from their pussies and legs tangled together, while a third was bent over a seat, hands and knees on the floor, and the fourth, the one Weiss had just finished with, lay there on her back breathing heavily and making a fresh mess on the table.

God, she couldn’t keep doing this. Her body wasn’t going to last.

Pushing off the wall, nearly falling and then catching herself on a soft boob, Weiss half-walked half-dragged herself to the pile of her clothing in the back, looking for somewhere to sit and then giving up and sitting _on top_ of the faunus bent over the chair, who moaned happily.

Finally off her feet, Weiss leaned back and took several deep breaths to try and steady herself. Getting out of here was the obvious choice – which meant she couldn’t wait long. Not as let these lot wake up or others come investigate.

Getting dressed was the hardest thing ever, mostly because her feet didn’t want to play along, and her legs had all but gone numb. It took longer than it should have, but she eventually fastened her bra in place and dragged her dress up over her head, slipping into it and zipping up the back. Her boots were harder still, but she managed it by pinning them against the wall and stabbing her feet into them.

Before she left, her eyes drifted back to the passed out faunus she’d spent the last forty minutes fucking into unconsciousness. She hadn’t forgotten the asinine prank they’d pulled on her. Stooping, she collected _their_ discarded clothing, underwear and all, and carried it to the nearest window. The various fabrics fluttered nicely in the evening breeze as they scattered down to the gardens below.

“See how you all like it,” she said, patting her hands together for a job well done and then stumbling towards the door, picking up her scroll and purse as she did. “And time for me to get out before some other horny faunus corners me.”

The door opened before she could touch the handle.

Blake stood before her with an awkward look on her face. The heat crept up her skin as she peeked behind Weiss and saw the evidence of her latest conquest. “Um. Hey Weiss.”

“Oh God, no.” Weiss said it half as a groan and half as a desperate plea. “No, please. I can’t _possibly_ go again. It just won’t work.”

The words only seemed to make things worse for Blake, who looked away with a mortified expression. “Actually, I didn’t come here for that. I wanted to talk to you. And maybe go out and catch a meal.”

Weiss stared at her suspiciously.

Blake winced. “No sex attached. I was hoping to explain?”

The promise of food was enough to have Weiss’ stomach growling ferociously. It was not something a Schnee should have allowed, but then again, propriety was on the back foot after all the things she’d been up to. A Good Schnee shouldn’t have done anything she had.

“I’ll accept the food, but if your hand comes anywhere near my skirt, I’m biting it off.”

Blake laughed awkwardly. Embarrassedly. “That’s fair.”

 

* * *

 

The good thing about deciding there was no hope of retaining any pride after a succession of orgies was that it extended to food, too, allowing Weiss to eschew the polite method of cuisine and simply take the burger between both hands, devouring it with the ravenous focus of a Grimm going at a huntsman. After so much activity, her body needed the calories.

It also gave Blake plenty of time to explain.

“I’m more in control of myself now. I would have been before if you’d worn any clothing, but seeing you like that, and then the things Ruby said… They pushed me over the edge. I’m not normally like that, Weiss. I swear.”

“I think I’d know if you were,” she said around a mouthful of burger, taking a moment to wipe her lips clean and swallow before she continued. “You’re about as far from that as humanly possible in Beacon. I suppose that was your heat talking?”

“Yeah…”

“I see.” Weiss lips shifted into a frown. “I can’t help but think I’ve taken advantage of you…”

“What? No, no, no, that’s not how it works. Heat is… It’s an increase in hormones and lust. It doesn’t invent things that aren’t there or turn normal people into ravenous sex fiends. It just… increases your desire and lowers your barriers. If I didn’t want to have sex with you, I wouldn’t have. Like I said before, even if my dad was still in the house, I’d have not felt _any_ attraction to him.” Blake grimaced. “And thanks for pushing my mom’s face into my snatch, too. That was such a wonderful thing to wake up to…”

“My apologies.” Something occurred to her. “But are you saying that you _wanted_ to sleep with me?”

Blake’s entire face went red. “Ah. Well, it’s not that I wanted to. More that I found you attractive. Or do.” She tried to explain, “It’s like seeing a person and thinking you would sleep with them in a hypothetical situation. Except mine isn’t hypothetical. I’ve never felt the desire to come between you and Ruby before, or any interest in pursuing you, but I won’t deny that when I was already in the mood and you were standing there naked, I liked what I saw.”

“That was consensual, then?”

“It was on my end,” Blake confirmed. Then hesitated.

“I could have broken free if I really wanted to,” Weiss admitted with a grumble. “While I won’t say I gave my full consent beforehand, there’s no denying that _I_ fucked you at the end there. You were little more than a body underneath me.”

Blake looked decidedly uncomfortable.

“We could never talk about it again?” Weiss offered.

“I think that would be a good idea. Except…”

Weiss sighed. “Ruby…”

“Yeah. I… I can still remember making a deal with her, and you know how Ruby is.”

“Unfortunately. I can’t believe my girlfriend is so… so kinky!”

“You think you have it bad? I’ve discovered that about my mother.”

The two of them shared a sympathetic glance and shuddered. This whole trip felt like an unfortunate voyage of self-discovery, and not in the way she would have liked. Ruby and Kali were a partnership who should never have been allowed to meet.

“Maybe Ruby will have forgotten about it.”

“I… I wouldn’t hold out any hope on that front…”

It took Weiss precisely half a second to realise why. “She’s been texting you, hasn’t she?”

Blake nodded miserably.

“How bad is it?”

“Telling me the things she wants to see me do to you. Planning out how she’ll use my promise. Saying how I should send her a picture of your cum leaking out my pussy and video her girlfriend cheating on her with me.”

Weiss’ face fell into her hands. “I’m going to kill her. I’m actually going to kill her.”

“I hope you do. I’m not sure I can ever look her in the face again at this rate. I always thought she was so innocent. Yang still does. Yang thinks you and Ruby are on second base at best.” She paused. “I’m not even sure what base this is? Where is whoring out your futa girlfriend on the base system?”

“It isn’t. And I’ve half a mind to tell Yang everything. If she wouldn’t somehow blame me for corrupting her little sister.” And she would, of course. _Someone_ had to have corrupted her, and Weiss very much doubted it was Jaune. “Let’s ignore that for now. Your heat. How likely is it to come back?”

“All but guaranteed. I’m still in it.”

“I didn’t…?” Fuck her out of it sounded so crass. “Solve the problem?” she tried instead.

“You did, but it’s only a start. Heat lasts for some time, and while you’ve certainly helped alleviate the pain and discomfort, it’s going to continue for another week or so.” Blake looked away. “I’ll have to lock myself up again and you shouldn’t come near me in case we have a repeat performance.”

“I thought you said it didn’t control you?”

“It doesn’t, but if I keep seeing you, I’m going to keep thinking about the sex we had and that will make it worse. It’s not that I’ll jump you, but you don’t wave drugs in front of an addict and you shouldn’t wave your tight ass in front of me.”

Weiss stared.

Blake realised what she’d just said. “Oh God. Kill me. Kill me now.”

Maybe the kinder thing would be not to mention it. “So, Kali wasn’t wrong when she said I could help you with it. I suppose she was hoping I would continue our… dalliances together.” A nice, platonic term. “As a means of helping you cope.”

“Y-Yes. I think so.”

“And would it?”

“What?”

“Would it help?” Weiss asked again.

“W-Well, yes. A lot.” Blake swallowed. “Weiss, are you-?”

“I don’t know, honestly. You’re my teammate and my friend and I do want to help you. You’re also the best person I can think of to help me get this blasted deal signed with your mother _without_ her cornering me and leaping on my dick again.”

Not that Kali had done any of that, but Weiss sure as hell wasn’t going to admit that she’d been seduced and had precisely zero self-control where that cougar was concerned. In both cases, Weiss had been the one to initiate onto Kali.

“You want to use me as a shield to keep others away?”

“I suppose. It’s not like our situation can get any more awkward. Ruby knows, and if getting this out the way grants me at least one ally here who isn’t a sex-crazed fiend, then I’m all for it.”

Blake flushed, not sure she was overly pleased with the term, or the thought her mother counted as one. Even if it was true. At the same time, Blake wasn’t in much of a position to be saying no to what was a generous offer.

“I accept. If you’re okay with it, I mean. This… It’s not exactly a conversation I thought we’d ever be having.”

“You can say that again…”

“But… if I’m like this, then I would like it to be someone I trust who takes care of me. Mom suggested we hire a professional, someone whose job it is to sleep with people in their heat without risk and without complications – emotional or otherwise – but I’ll admit, I wasn’t comfortable with the thought of sleeping with a stranger.”

“I can imagine. I wouldn’t feel right leaving you to one, either. Very well. I shall help. Do you…” Weiss sighed. “Can you wait a little while, though?”

Blushing again, Blake nodded.

“Yeah. I’d been desperate for two days before you arrived. I’m horny, but not inhumanly so. I could probably wait until tonight if you like, or even tomorrow if I have to. Any more than that…”

“We’ll deal with it tonight. Preferably in a bed so that I can fall asleep after.”

“That’s fine.”

“I also need this SDC deal sorted out,” Weiss said. “Can you help me pass that by your mother?”

“Of course. Would you like to visit the festival for the rest of tonight?” At Weiss’ nervous look, Blake added, “If you’re obviously taken, people won’t approach you. It was because you went alone before. That’s basically _asking_ for someone to come and proposition you. It’s a custom for young women to go alone if they want to meet someone. I _did_ tell Ruby that…”

Blake quickly realised why Ruby hadn’t passed that on to Weiss and groaned.

Weiss nodded.

“Definitely killing her.”

 

* * *

 

The festival was still in full swing. More likely, it had continued over a few days – and she had to assume the people had slept at some point. Probably not alone if the current way things were going was any indication. True to Blake’s promise, however, coming with her prevented anyone from approaching to proposition her. A few looked, sure, but it might have just been surprise at seeing someone with white hair, or maybe just recognition. As a bonus, Blake provided excellent commentary.

“The festival is both a way to honour our culture but also to help us protect and handle our heat. You’ve already seen how bad it was for me, and it can be just as bad for others. There’s a real risk of unscrupulous people taking advantage of that. The festival helps by allowing people a safe and controlled environment in which to indulge their needs.”

“Through the medium of mass orgies?”

“It may seem strange, but keep in mind that this is a biological need we faunus go through. If we didn’t have this and tried to be all hush-hush about it, then poor faunus facing their first heats might be taken without consent or forced to seek more… questionable solutions. Brothels, friends or even approaching strangers for sex. It all carries so much risk. Doing things this way, we’re open about it. Everyone knows what is happening and it’s accepted.”

“Hm. I suppose that’s an interesting approach.” In a way, it was like legalising drugs as a way to get it out in the open, except that this was obviously not a life choice but something the faunus had to deal with. With that in mind, it probably was better to embrace it. “How does it work with people already in relationships?”

“Most of the time, they don’t come. That’s why a lot of people are missing – the men especially.”

“Do they have their own festival?”

“No, no.” Blake laughed. “Men don’t really go into heat. And if they did… well, it’s a lot easier for them to deal with alone. I know it sounds odd or discriminatory, but faunus are raised from birth knowing about this. Most men see avoiding untaken women in heat to be the actions of a gentleman, so there’s no complaints. In the same way you would give up a seat for a person in crutches, you’d avoid a faunus in heat. And not take advantage of them unless they asked you to.”

“It sounds like this is all really well thought out.”

Blake shrugged. “It has to be. It’s a part of our culture. I’m sure there were more problems a long time ago, but Menagerie has had a lot of time to iron out the kinks. Nowadays, it runs smoothly, as you can see.”

She could definitely see that. She could see a lot! No longer having the excuse of ignorance, and unable to really run out of fear, Weiss was forced to witness all the debauchery first hand. No. Debauchery was unfair, especially given what Blake had just said. This was… indulgence.

And the faunus certainly were indulging.

The breeding box was back, along with numerous other stalls and games and other activities. Not to mention faunus hand in hand or, in one case, cock in mouth. The only downside of something like this being so open and accepted was that no one set any boundaries. Weiss swallowed as she watched a faunus girl blow her futa lover.

“What are you-?” Blake turned to follow her gaze and laughed. “I thought you said you were too tired for that?”

“I-I can’t help it.” Weiss tried to cover the evidence of her arousal.

“Hm.” Blake looked down, saw the bulge, and then looked around. “Would you like to take part in some of the games?”

“W-What!?”

“We’re here already. There’s nothing else to do and you’re obviously in the mood. Why not deal with two problems at once?”

“But Ruby-”

Blake smiled. “Ruby what? Will be upset?”

“Ugh.” They both knew Ruby wouldn’t be. Quite the opposite.

“You don’t have to, but I think Ruby would like it if you won her a souvenir. Plus, we need to do something to wile the hours away and you’re only going to get more turned on. Sorry to inform you, but there really isn’t a non-sexy part of the festival.”

“I… well…” Weiss swallowed and looked up toward the night sky. “God, I can’t believe I’m actually considering this. This is… It’s madness.”

“It’s a festival. It’s taking part. You’re honestly more noticeable for being the only person here _not_ looking to have a little fun.” Blake tugged her arm. “Come on. Let’s look at a few of the games and see if there’s one that catches your eye.”

Oh, there were plenty which did that. Some caught her ears too, and her imagination. The moans, cries and constant slaps of flesh had a way of doing that, even without the smell of sex, musk and perfume that covered the area.

There was no hiding her twin arousal and embarrassment as Blake and her perused the various games and stores, many of which did in fact offer prizes beyond the sex. Those were predictably sex-themed as well, such as stuffed animals with large plastic cocks or even vibrators and such. They avoided those, partly because it didn’t feel right and partly because Weiss could envision Zwei running down the halls of Beacon with a dildo in his mouth. And the looks she would receive from everyone who saw her chasing him.

Weiss found herself captivated by a naked woman – barely a year older than her – who was strapped to a wheel that was spinning lazily. Her wrists and ankles were bound to it with her front facing forward. There was no mistaking this as forceful captivity, however, not if the happy expression on her face was any indication.

The woman was a fox faunus, as evidenced by the fluffy reddish-brown tail that hung between her legs. She had smooth, pale skin and piercing brown eyes that spotted Weiss easily. She winked and licked her lips, even as she lazily spun and turned upside down.

Blake noticed her stop and came back to look. “Nice choice.”

“W-What is this one?”

“You ever played a gun game before?”

Weiss gasped. “We’re _shooting_ her!?”

“Not with a gun you’re not.”

It took Weiss precisely two seconds to realise what that meant, and two more to `eep` and blush bright red. All of a sudden, the sticky patches on the woman’s beautiful skin made a lot more sense.

“How much for a go?” Blake asked the woman running the store.

“Blake, no!” Weiss hissed, mortified.

“Hundred lien.” The older woman smiled. “You get as many shots as you can manage. Get it in my daughter’s mouth and you win a prize. On her pussy and you win her for the night.” The board between the woman’s legs and on her tail was caked with cum, everyone aiming for that.

Blake fished out some change, but Weiss had to ask, “She’s your daughter!?”

“Yep.” The woman smiled proudly. “Honestly, I’m taken but my girl wanted to do something special for her heat this year and well, what kind of mother would I be if I didn’t help her? Someone has to.”

Weiss’ mind spun. It was… Well, it was obvious the girl _wanted_ this from her expression, and it was – in the weirdest way ever – a sweet sentiment for her mother to go out of her way to help. It was the kind of thing any parent should do. Except for the rather obvious flaw.

_But it’s only a flaw because it’s strange to me,_ she thought. _To the faunus, heat is normal. A parent helping their child through it would be like a mother helping their daughter through their first period._ Not that her mother had done as such for her. It had been sympathetic and frankly wonderful maids who had taken the role, looking after Weiss as if she were their own children.

She was so distracted that she didn’t realise what was happening until she was ushered in front of the counter that acted as the firing line. Weiss struggled weakly, not really trying all that hard to be pulled away as Blake knelt and lifted her skirt up. “Hold this, will you?”

Weiss swallowed and took her skirt in hand. She couldn’t take her eyes off the fox faunus, who was now smiling her way seductively. Weiss shivered as her panties were drawn down and cool evening air brushed over her cock and balls.

Blake took her shaft in hand and began to pump it slowly.

_God, I can’t believe this is happening._ Weiss didn’t know where to look. Ahead was a faunus she was going to cum all over. Below was her own teammate, jacking her off with her soft hands and a happy expression. To the side was the faunus’ own mother watching fondly, while people were watching curiously from all around them, waiting to see how she would do.

Not even closing her eyes helped, as that just left her to feel every bit of Blake’s hand, from her gentle fingers to her soft palm. Weiss’ knees trembled.

“Tell me when you’re coming to cum,” Blake whispered. “I’ll need to aim you.”

“A-Ah. Y-Yes. I will…”

How was this happening? How was this real life?

Why wasn’t she doing something to stop it?

Weiss had no answers. And when Blake hummed and decided she was taking too long, then opened her mouth and swallowed Weiss whole, she had no thoughts at all. Her hips bucked forward, and she bit her lip, drawing her skirt up higher and showing everyone her privates. “Ah!”

Her entire world was Blake’s mouth, Blake’s tongue. It wasn’t rough at all, but rather wonderfully soft and wet. And hot. Burning hot. Blake’s entire mouth was like an oven. Or was it she who was burning up? It was hard to tell. It felt as though Blake drew everything out of her; like she was being sucked through a straw.

Groaning, Weiss braced herself with one hand on the counter, the other scrunching her skirt up against her stomach. Without really meaning to, she began to thrust into Blake’s mouth, pinning her teammate against the wooden counter. If Blake would have pushed her away, she might have found it in herself to stop, but her teammate’s hands instead wrapped around her waist to grip her butt.

It was all the permission she needed to fuck Blake’s face raw.

She could have lost herself in that, and nearly did so. Her balls tightened and she felt her cock pulse. Her promise to warn Blake was forgotten or ignored. She just wanted to cum inside Blake’s mouth.

Blake, however, noticed her approaching her peak and drew back. Weiss groaned but Blake took her shaft in hand, pumping and licking at the side of her cock as she aimed it up towards the slowly rotating woman on the wheel.

“Ah!” Weiss came hard, lurching forward. “Ahhh!”

There was only about two or three feet between her and the faunus – a short enough distance that her ejaculation didn’t fall flat. The first sticky wad caught the slowly spinning woman on her bountiful breasts, splashing over her smooth skin and dripping down between her cleavage. Blake adjusted her aim to the side and licked, kissed and pumped on Weiss, drawing out a second that slapped across the faunus’ face, coating one cheek, her nose and down to the side of her lips.

A pink tongue flicked out to lick some of it up.

Weiss gasped for breath.

“Oh. Sorry.” The older faunus smiled sympathetically. “Looks like you missed this time. Good try, though. I would have liked to see her bent over the counter by you. I think you’d have made her day there.”

Blake said something in return, but Weiss was too busy trying to recover. She certainly didn’t _feel_ like she’d lost. Not after what she’d just experienced. Watching the younger faunus spin, with her cum coating her, Weiss felt heady and satisfied.

It was even better when the older one came over to clean her, not with a rag but with her own tongue. The younger one mewled in pleasure.

“God,” Weiss whispered.

Blake nudged her side. “Having fun?”

“I… well…” Her cheeks darkened. She reached down to pull her panties up and step aside, allowing others to come forward and take her position. “That’s not to say I’m _not_ having fun. Of course, I’d never be so crass as to… well…”

There was no use denying it. Blake laughed.

“Well, we should try and win Ruby a prize on a different stand, then. Come on. I think I know which one you would be good at.” Blake held her hand and led her through the throngs of people, off towards what appeared to be a raised platform off to one side. A sign above it read `Test your Endurance`.

There was quite the crowd before it.

“Blake?”

“Trust me. You’ll be good at this one if what I’ve seen is anything to go by.”

“It’s not the game so much as the crowd…”

“Ignore them.”

“Easy to say!”

Weiss didn’t have a chance to argue more as she was dragged up. There was a stack of prizes off to one side and they were absolutely massive. By teddy-bear standards anyway. One of them was easily the size of Ruby. A bear with white and grey fur. What parts of it weren’t covered with black leather straps and such. The bear was also gagged.

_This is my life now… What am I doing?_

“Another challenger?” one of the women up on the stage asked as Blake dragged her up the stairs. “You think you can last longer than Holly and I?” She slapped the ass of the other faunus beside her, a woman of a good thirty years or so with firm breasts and a confident smile.

Blake grinned. “I think we have a fair shot.”

“Blake,” Weiss hissed. “At least tell me the rules!”

The faunus heard and laughed. “It’s a test of endurance. You and your partner go at it and me and mine do the same. No foreplay, no mucking around, just one-on-one sex. Whichever couple lasts the longest wins, and I’ll tell you now, little lady, Holly and I haven’t been beaten all night.”

Weiss could well believe it. They were both milfs, both hot and both obviously very experienced with one another. A lot of people at the festival were younger, and presumably a lot quicker to cum. Still, one thing bothered Weiss about the game.

“Ah. Blake and I aren’t-”

“Going to give up that easily,” Blake interrupted with a competitive grin.

Weiss stared at her. What the hell!?

Blake’s cheeks darkened and she glanced over, a hungry look on her face. She turned back to the two faunus and began to arrange the duel, shelling out the entry fee while Weiss was left to stand, stare and wonder when she’d entered the twilight zone. It wasn’t hard to see how turned on Blake was. If her eagerness wasn’t a sign, the way she kept squirming would have given it away.

_I did promise to help her,_ Weiss thought. After the last game, Blake’s heat must have been kickstarted once again. Not hard to imagine since she herself had just cum while Blake hadn’t. _I guess it’s only fair to play along and give her an orgasm, too._

There were two beds for them to lay on. More massage tables, really. Long and thin with padded cushions. Weiss and Blake followed the lead of the two they were competing against, with Weiss laying flat on her back while Blake tore off her clothes without a shred of concern for the audience and climbed up on top of her, sitting on Weiss’ legs with her knees on either side and one hand on Weiss’ stomach.

Blake might have thought nothing of it, but Weiss’ eyes didn’t know where to look. At Blake? See that hungry expression? At her body, those beautiful breasts and the tones stomach? Down at the junction, where Blake was currently rubbing her wet folds against Weiss’ rock-hard shaft? Over to the side, where two older faunus were getting ready to have sex?

When Blake took her shaft in hand and pointed it upwards, Weiss groaned.

“Looking forward to this, huh?”

“D-Don’t you even dare try and pretend this is just me,” Weiss hissed, one eye clenched shut. “Y-You’re the one who dragged me here.”

Blake laughed. “Maybe. Sorry?”

She didn’t _look_ sorry.

Then again, Weiss didn’t feel it either as her hands came to grip Blake’s hips, already straining to pull her down and grant her dick the tight warmth Blake’s body promised. It was only the fact this was a competition that gave her the strength to hold off.

Just.

“We’ll start on a countdown,” the faunus laid flat on her back said. “Anyone in the crowd want to help with that? Keep in mind that if you go too slow or stop riding her, you lose.”

“I don’t intend to stop,” Blake said.

Weiss thought there was more to that than should be said. The thought was lost as the crowd began to chant, counting down from ten. Blake held herself ready, pushing down just a little and forcing the tip of Weiss into her tight passage.

Gods, how was she supposed to endure against this?

“Zero!”

Blake slammed down atop her.

Tight. Hot. Smothering. Weiss threw her head back and hissed as Blake engulfed her in one go, bathing her in that wonderous heat she’d felt the night before. It swallowed her whole and there was nothing Weiss could or wanted to do to stop that. She just wanted to sit still and feel it, luxuriate in it.

They were lucky Blake was the one doing the work, because she would have froze then and there and lost them the game before they’d even started. Blake pushed up and off her, however, bouncing up and down on her cock and moaning happily.

It was all Weiss could do to hold on for dear life.

Blake was eager, bouncing and rolling her hips and moaning as if she _wanted_ Weiss to lose the game. Where the other couple kept an even pace to try and help one another, Blake was her worst enemy, reaching down to squeeze and play with Weiss’ small breasts while she bounced up and down, driving Weiss’ dick up into her and clenching down on it.

“B-Blake,” Weiss gasped. “S-Slower.”

“Oh God, yes. I need it. Weiss, say my name. Say it!”

“Blake. D-Damn it.”

“Yes! Yes, yes, yes!”

Another reason no one had beaten those two; most of the competitors were trapped in heat. Blake might have wanted to win initially, but she was in the midst of a mating fugue right now and only cared for breeding. Or something like that. Playing it safe and slow was obviously not on the agenda, though.

Weiss tried to manage that herself instead, taking hold of Blake’s hips and forcing her to slow down a little, even as Blake mewled pathetically. Needily. If she’d thought Blake’s mouth was an oven, then her body was a furnace. Her cock was melting. Her entire body was melting.

_H-Have to win._ Weiss bit her lip, half hoping the pain would take away from the pleasure.

It didn’t.

_God sake. L-Last thing I need now is another bloody kink!_ Wrenching her eyes off Blake’s bouncing tits, Weiss focused on controlling her breathing and tried to do the same with Blake’s erratic thrusts, forcing them into something resembling a rhythm. Fortunately, once Blake realised she wasn’t trying to _stop_ the sex but make it better, she stopped fighting and started helping.

In a manner of speaking. She still rolled her hips, playing with Weiss’ breasts. Worse, she leaned down and began to kiss her, nibbling on Weiss’ lip and whispering sweet words into her mouth.

“Oh god, Weiss. Yes. Fuck me. Take me. Breed me.”

“N-Not helping, Blake.”

“Make me your mate! Take me as your mate!”

“Ugh.” Weiss clenched her eyes shut and accepted the kiss. Oh to hell with it – she shoved her own tongue into Blake’s mouth and _embraced_ the kiss. Her hips bucked up too, meeting Blake halfway and driving the needy faunus wild, making Blake mewl and squeal happily into her mouth. Weiss’ hands gripped Blake’s ass, as she’d never admit that she’d wanted to do a few times in Beacon.

It wasn’t cheating to admire another woman’s body.

Not that Ruby would care.

Not that Ruby _did_ care.

_“That’s it!”_ Ruby yelled, her voice predictably clear on the scroll that was pointing towards them. _“You can do it, Weiss. I believe in you!”_

“Damn it, Blake!” Weiss howled, not for the first or last time. “Stop letting Ruby watch!”

_“I told her she had to.”_

“Then stop! And stop urging her on!”

_“Nuh-uh. Go on, Blake. Ride her. Ooh. Do you think you’ll have little white-haired kittens?”_

Blake’s eyes widened and her pace picked up, her hips slamming down onto Weiss’ thighs as she stuck out her tongue and cried out “YES! I want them!”

Weiss threw her head back. “Ruuuby! You’re not _helping_!”

 Fuck. She couldn’t hold on. It was impossible. Between Blake’s cunt, her hands and her hot tongue, Weiss’ control was doomed from the start. She bucked and writhed under her, hands wrapping around her shoulders and holding her tight against her as her balls tingled and her shaft slammed up and down, visible to _everyone_ watching, many of whom were recording the display.

“D-Damn it.” Weiss grunted. “I’m cu-”

“Arghhhhhh!”

On the bed beside them, the older couple cried out and stopped, the one on top arching back.

Weiss came a second later, blasting her load deep into Blake’s cunt. Filling her. Blake didn’t stop bouncing up and down atop her even as she did, and the constant force of that caused some of her cum to spray out from the point of their union, coating Weiss’ thighs and the bed beneath them. Still, she continued to cum, shooting rope after rope of her thick seed into Blake, ejaculating deep inside her body and into her fertile womb.

“Mmmhm.” Blake mumbled into Weiss’ mouth, breaking the kiss to say, “You’re going to make me pregnant, Weiss. You’re going to knock me up.”

_“Yeah! Knock another woman up in front of me, Weiss. Give Blake a litter of kittens.”_

God.

Damn it.

Ruby.

Weiss fell back, spent, unable to stop Blake collapsing on top of her, or to do anything as her cum was pumped into the other girl. Her dick remained locked inside her, her balls tight and hard as she shot the last of her sperm inside.

“Is that a win?” she managed to ask.

“Oooh.” Blake moaned. “It’s a win for me…”

“Shut up.”

Blake smiled dreamily. “Kay…”

 

* * *

 

They said victory was sweet, but to Weiss it was sweaty, hot and tasted of Blake’s saliva.

It was still victory, though. If only be a hair’s breadth. Once the two couples had come down from their high, the older pair had been good natured in calling it their win, granting Weiss her choice of the prizes while Blake lay on the bed with a dazed and happy look on her face, one hand over her stomach as Weiss’ seed oozed out of her pussy.

Staggering back, Weiss wiped some sweat from her brow, unable to do anything but revel in their victory. It was childish, perhaps – the bragging, not the sex – but with everyone cheering her and Blake on and now clapping for them, she couldn’t help but preen. The large stuffed animal that was presented to her was clutched firmly between her arm and her side, destined for Ruby. Weiss tried to ignore the fact the adorable bear was _covered_ in raunchy bondage gear.

_Bondage Bear_ , indeed.

“You’re really getting into this,” Blake panted, flushed with colour and smiling from her orgasm. “I’m impressed.”

_“Weiss has always been good in bed!”_

And just like that, Weiss’ glory was replaced with embarrassment. “Ruby!” she snapped, and then rounded on Blake. “And don’t you try to act like you’re normal now. What the hell was that up there? So much for us working together. I’ve never seen someone so eager to lose!”

“Ha.” Blake was breathing heavily, though not with need this time. Just exhaustion. “I’m beginning to see why. I won’t claim to be experienced, but that was definitely something.”

“Are you utterly ignoring what I just said!?”

“Well, we won,” Blake said, indeed ignoring everything she had said, though obviously not ignorant of it if her embarrassed smile was anything to go by. “All’s well that ends well.”

“You… I can’t believe you! Argh!” Weiss threw her arms in the air.

Ignoring Blake in turn, and Ruby cheering about her girlfriend’s success, Weiss turned and bowed for the crowd of spectators, too pleased at their adoration to feel embarrassed for her still hard cock poking out her skirt, or the fact they’d all just watched her have sex. Better to embrace the madness than deal with the humiliation.

This was perhaps the first time a Schnee had ever been applauded by a faunus audience. And it certainly wasn’t for what she’d thought it would be, or what her father would have wanted. Oh well. He shouldn’t have sent her here, then. He had the resources to know about a festival like this, for all that he’d probably not cared to check. Why respect the customs of a race you didn’t care for?

That would change. In time, she would change the SDC.

Maybe this would be the start of that.

“I’ve seen better!”

The words were barked over the sound of applause and the crowd slowly became silent as all eyes were drawn to two figures pushing through the crowd. Weiss looked too, eyes narrowing as she noticed the raw _hate_ on the expression of the first, a dark-skinned faunus with bright yellow eyes and two feline ears. Her black hair was short and fell around her head in wild spikes. The other was shorter and freckled with dark red hair and blue eyes.

“I never thought I’d have to live to see our people cheer on a Schnee,” the dark-skinned faunus snapped. “Let alone see one defile a sacred festival like this. What’s next, she claps us in chains and forces us to work in the Belladonna’s new mine? Is that what we’re cheering?”

“Sienna Khan,” Blake whispered to her. “The leader-”

“Of the White Fang,” Weiss finished. “I’ve heard of her.” Her own eyes narrowed. “Not that I recognised her, since she usually likes to send other faunus to fight her battles for her. And to hurt innocent people who can’t fight back.”

“Innocence? We hunt the SDC. There is nothing innocent about you people.”

“There is no violence at the festival,” Blake warned, taking a step forward. Although naked, she still managed to portray an aura of authority. That, Weiss decided, was a miracle. Blake was leaking her cum, flushed pink and panting heavily.

The other faunus, the redhead, certainly noticed all of that. She couldn’t take her eyes off Blake.

“Am I raising arms against her?” Sienna asked, showing her palms, devoid of any weapon. “I’m here for the same reason anyone else is; all I’m saying is that I didn’t expect such an auspicious time to play host to such a controversial figure. Is Kali playing games with the people of Menagerie? Or does she just not care for those who have lost loved ones to Schnee oppression?”

A few in the crowd mumbled angrily at that. It was impossible that some hadn’t faced prejudice in one form or another from her father’s company. He dished it out far too generously.

“Neither. My mother is just trying to make Menagerie more self-sufficient. Something everyone can agree is a good thing – especially since we’ll be able to supply our own dust and ensure it’s sourced ethically.”

“I’m only here to help with that.” Weiss said. “Nothing more.”

“A noble sentiment. But you’re still here at our festival and fucking a faunus too. Haven’t you and your father fucked us enough already?”

_“Weiss didn’t do any of that!”_ Ruby yelled.

“Ruby…” Weiss hissed, warning her to be quiet.

_“No!”_

Ruby was angry. Furious. There were few things that could make her truly angry, and almost all of those revolved around someone hurting or being cruel to those she loved. Jaune had never quite recovered his ego after Ruby snapped and hit Cardin, and it looked like Ruby was about to go on another of her rants to defend her girlfriend, too.

_“You keep acting like it’s Weiss’ fault for what her father does, but it’s not! She didn’t oppress you. She was a child when you were being mistreated and she’s not even in control of the SDC now! If you’re hating her for what she is, you’re no better than the people who hate faunus for what they are!”_

A few of those in the audience nodded. They knew about prejudice and how unfair it was, and no doubt weren’t about to make the same mistake lightly. Sienna could see the tide turning against her and sneered, address Ruby fully.

“You would say that. You’ve been bought off by her too. Are you the Schnee’s pet whore?”

This time it was Weiss who took a step forward, though Blake hissed angrily. “Take that back,” Weiss demanded.

Pleased to have touched a nerve, Sienna smirked. “Make me.”

“Weiss, there’s no violence here,” Blake whispered. “She’s trying to bait you.”

The rage boiled in her stomach, but she heard and understood Blake’s words through it. With more than enough practice at turning a blind eye to someone who infuriated her, Weiss swallowed her anger and closed her eyes. “You’re not worth it, Khan.”

Ruby, however, had no such compunction.

_“You’re just jealous of how good in bed Weiss is!”_

“Jealous? Me!?” Sienna burst into laughter. “You must be joking, girl. That pathetic little cock isn’t going to please anyone. But I’m sure the blood-money she offers acts as foreplay. I shouldn’t be surprised a Belladonna would spread their legs for that.”

_“Blake would never do that!”_ Ruby howled. _“And Weiss doesn’t NEED money to be the best girlfriend ever!”_

“Ruby, ignore her,” Weiss said. “She’s trying to make you angry.”

“Is that so!?” Sienna said, ignoring Weiss’ whisper and focusing entirely on Ruby. “Then are you willing to put your money where your mouth is? Or are you all talk?”

_“Bring it!”_

“Ruby, no!” Weiss yelled. “Don’t fall for-”

“A challenge, then. If you’re so sure about the Schnee bitch, then let her prove her worth.” Sienna spread her arms and stepped forward. “I’ll show you how a _real_ faunus fucks, and I’ll show you how pathetic a Schnee is. The first to cum loses.”

_“You’re on! Weiss will make you squeal like a pig!”_

“And if she fails to do so, _you_ will come to Menagerie and be my bitch for a weekend.”

Ruby froze.

Weiss snarled. “You _dare_!”

_“Fine!”_

“Ruby, no!” Weiss yelled.

_“F-Fine! But that won’t happen. Weiss will beat you! Weiss will win!”_

Damn it, Ruby. Damn it, damn it, damn it. Weiss ground her teeth together as she glared at Sienna, watching the satisfied look flash across the bitch’s face. This had all been a ruse to put her in a bad spot, to trap her, and Ruby had played into it. Sienna was obviously confident – and why not? She’d waited until Weiss and Blake had finished a round of games, leaving her already tired and on edge while Sienna was as fresh as a daisy.

Why was everything in Menagerie about sex, anyway? Why was she now in a fight to the death – quite literally – through sex? What had happened to her nice and orderly life with an innocent girlfriend and a simple family business deal?

“Having second thoughts already?” Sienna pulled a cord on her waist and let her pants drop, revealing long, toned legs with black stripes. “I suppose that’s all a Schnee has ever been. Hot air and talk. Back out now and you can avoid embarrassment.”

Weiss closed her eyes. It would be best to back out. Yes, her reputation would take a hit, but that was a small price to pay to keep Ruby out of this, and most people here would hopefully realise it wasn’t cowardice which drove her.

“Of course, I’ll take your girlfriend as payment. I’m sure she can put that mouth of hers to a better use.”

Her arms were already moving, tearing her dress up over her head and revealing herself in all her naked glory, storming forward and ignoring Blake’s desperate attempts to stop her. There were many things she could and had put up with in life. Derision, insults, poor parenting. Watching this woman hurt her girlfriend would not be on that list.

“Tch.” Sienna spat on the floor between them. “Confident little bitch. I’ll give you that.”

“I’ll be giving you more,” Weiss hissed. “You made a mistake trying to bring my girlfriend into this. You won’t have the opportunity to regret it.”

“Fighting words.” Sienna reached down and spread her lips with two fingers. “This pussy is going to milk you dry. I’ll even let you go down on me first if you like – give you the edge in getting me off. As a pity gesture.”

Stepping behind Sienna, Weiss pushed the woman’s shoulder, making her bend over. She could have resisted of course but didn’t. Their battle wouldn’t be one fought on conventional terms. The crowd parted around them to form a rough ring of bodies, with Blake watching on nervously from the side with her scroll, Ruby’s face visible on it, also watching.

Deciding that she should instil some level of order, Blake stepped forward. “This will be until one party orgasms or submits. No one is to interfere.” Her eyes pierced the other member of the White Fang, who wilted and backed away. “If either of you attempts to draw a weapon or harm the other, everything is void and I’ll break this up.”

“As long as the Schnee doesn’t use that to try and escape the challenge,” Sienna said, spotting the hole in Blake’s words. “The one who uses violence loses by default.”

Blake scowled.

“It’s a fair claim, no? Disqualification deserves defeat.”

“I agree.” Weiss said, surprising Blake. “I’ll not be beaten here.”

“Ha.” Sienna braced herself and spread her legs. “Then give me your best, Schneeeeee!!!”

Sienna broke off into a high-pitched shriek as Weiss mercilessly buried her cock into the woman’s cunt. It was hot and tight, but Weiss ignored the pleasure and fisted one hand in the back of Sienna’s hair, pulling tight and forcing the woman to arch her back, even as Weiss pounded into her.

“C-Caught me by surprise,” Sienna panted. “Won’t happen again!”

Weiss didn’t respond with words. She slapped Sienna’s ass hard and leaned into her, forcing the older woman down onto her hands and knees. The position might have appeared dominant, but this battle wasn’t about that. Sienna pushed back onto Weiss and squeezed down hard, trying to make her lose control, all the while Weiss pounded into her, one hand in Sienna’s hair and the other slapping her behind.

To draw out would be weakness. For Sienna, not thrusting back onto Weiss would be the same. The two of them rutted doggy-style on the floor, the wet slap of sex and the pants each let out the only sound as the crowd watched in hush silence. For once, Ruby was quiet as well, knowing that fetish or not, this was a more serious encounter.

“Is this… all you’ve got?” Sienna taunted, rolling her hips and pushing her ass back into Weiss. “I could go all day.”

Refusing to be baited, Weiss hooked one hand under Sienna’s knee and flipped her, rolling the woman onto her back and kneeling into her, laying flat between Sienna’s legs and thrusting up as hard as she could, digging deeper. She knew it was working because she felt Sienna’s breath hitch, and her pussy clamped down out of rhythm. An instinctive action and not something Sienna had intended.

Sienna wrapped her legs around Weiss’ hips and bucked up into her, making Weiss’ brow harden and her eyes close. She focused on her anger, held onto it, pushing the pleasure she felt aside. Sensing weakness, Sienna brought her hands up behind Weiss’ head and drew her down. Not for a kiss, but to whisper into her ear.

“Once I’ve beaten you, I’ll take your little girlfriend, Schnee. I’ll break her. Ruin her. I’ll leave her so addicted to my cunt she’ll crawl on all fours and bark like a dog. And then, once I’m done with her, I’ll pass her onto some of the men to enjoy.” Sienna licked the shell of Weiss’ ear. “You like that? You like hearing how your girlfriend will be gagging for faunus cock and forgetting all about yours?”

Weiss’ hand found Sienna’s throat and pinned her down. The audience gasped and Blake took a nervous step forward, but Weiss didn’t squeeze. Didn’t harm her. She pinned Sienna down but did not give in.

Instead, she glared down at the woman.

“That,” she hissed, “was your last mistake.”

Weiss grabbed Sienna’s hips and _dragged_ her onto her cock, spearing in and out of her without mercy, fucking her so hard that Sienna’s breasts slapped up and down and her hair flapped wildly. The pace was a punishing one; one she wouldn’t have been able to keep up normally.

Rage drove her. Rage and the desire to see this woman on her knees _begging_ for Ruby’s forgiveness.

“Hah. Ahhh…” Despite her best efforts, Sienna’s lips parted. The sounds that came from between were nothing short of guttural.

Weiss could have kissed her – should have since it was a race to make her cum first – but she refused to. Instead, she leaned down and _bit_ sharply on Sienna’s neck.

“Ah!”

Continuing to bite and lick on the woman’s sweaty skin, Weiss brought a hand up to squeeze one of her breasts tightly, then to pinch the nipple. Softly at first, then harshly when Sienna’s lower body locked against hers and she whimpered through her teeth. The minor pain seemed to get the faunus off, and although Weiss wasn’t overly interested in the concept of it, she felt she could make an exception for one that had angered her so.

“You like this, don’t you? Being pinned down by a Schnee. Being helpless. Not even being important enough to wring a drop of cum out of me.”

“N-No!” Sienna’s head thrashed about. “Never. You Schnee. I’ll – ah – n-never submit.”

“Oh? And yet here you are on your back with your legs spread wide open for me.” Weiss plunged slowly into her and held her position, forcing Sienna to move.

In front of everyone, Sienna used her legs to try and keep humping her.

Her shame was obvious.

“Look at you,” Weiss hissed. “Nothing but a slut.”

“It’s my heat. Hah. Ahh. Y-You don’t have it!”

“Heat doesn’t make you fuck those you’re not interested in,” Weiss said, recalling Blake’s lesson and speaking it out loud for everyone to hear. “You wanted this, Sienna. You still want this. Look at you trying to make me go faster.”

“Damn you!” Sienna howled.

Her legs didn’t stop trying to drag Weiss in, however. Her pussy didn’t stop squeezing her.

“I-I’m making you submit,” Sienna said. “It’s the challenge. Ah. Nothing more. N-Nothing a _Schnee_ like you could give me!”

“Is that so?” Weiss began to thrust in and out of the woman lazily, gliding her cock along her slick entrance and making sure to curve upward as she did. “This isn’t doing anything for you, then?” she asked, utterly calm while Sienna whined and twisted under her. “This is doing nothing at all?”

“Nothing!” Sienna’s back arched. “Oh fuck!”

Weiss’ hand slid up her neck to cup Sienna’s chin and force their eyes to meet. “I think you’re lying to me, Sienna. I think you’re lying to everyone.” Weiss thrust sharply and the woman’s mouth opened. “But your body can’t lie.”

“It’s not!” Sienna grit her teeth and trembled. “This is… ah… nothing. You…” She hissed through her teeth. “You’re about to cum, Schnee.”

“Am I?” Weiss held her place again, earning a frustrated whine. “Because I don’t feel like I am.” Not the complete truth; her balls were aching with the need for release. “I can keep this up for hours.” She stopped again, straining against the desire to plunge deeper. “Or,” she hissed. “I can stop right now and not give you a damn thing.”

“No!”

There! Weiss’ smile grew even as Sienna’s eyes widened in panic. “What was that?” she asked, thrusting in once more. “Was that a no?”

“N-No! Ah!” Sienna’s head snapped back as she gasped. “J-Just… ah… D-damn it.”

Sienna’s walls began to tighten erratically. Through the hand on her breast, Weiss felt Sienna’s breath quicken. Saw her eyes dilate – first with horror, then with lust. _This is it,_ she thought, hammering into the woman harder than ever.

Now or never. Her only chance. If Sienna didn’t cum now, Weiss was going to lose it.

With that in mind, Weiss latched down, slamming her lips onto Sienna’s and forcing her tongue into the older woman’s mouth even as she sent her hips _crashing_ forward, thrusting as far up into her as she could.

“Mmmmmh!” Sienna screamed, shrieking into her mouth. “Mmmmmmm!”

No one missed it. Blake stepped forward with a pleased grin. “Weiss wins!”

The crowd cheered and clapped, some shouting out insults to Sienna, brave enough to do so while she was not in the right mind to respond to them. Her shame was complete, as was Weiss’ victory, but it wasn’t enough. Not yet.

“Do you want me to cum inside you?” she asked, cupping Sienna’s chain.

“Y-Yes. C-Cum. Inside. B-Breed me.”

“It’s not me you should be asking.” Weiss waved Blake over, then grabbed the scroll and held it between her face and Sienna’s showing Ruby’s disapproving but also victorious expression. “You said a lot of bad things about my girlfriend. I want you to apologise.”

“S-Sorry,” Sienna panted. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry!”

_“Tell Weiss you want her cock.”_

“I want your cock. I want it. Please give it to me, please! Cum inside me!”

“It’s not me you should be begging to.”

Sienna caught on and looked to Ruby desperately. “Please! Let your girlfriend cum inside of me. Please, I beg you.”

_“Hmm.”_ Ruby’s innocent smile chilled even Weiss’ heart. _“Nope.”_

Sienna froze. “W-What?”

_“You insulted my Weiss,”_ Ruby said reasonably. _“You insulted the woman I love. You get nothing.”_

“You heard her,” Weiss said, hissing as she drew out of Sienna at the very moment of her climax. Her cock jerked and spat up, splashing her hot seed across Sienna’s stomach and breasts. It dribbled and pooled down in the shocked woman’s bellybutton.

Keeping the camera focused on Sienna’s body, Weiss squatted and squeezed out a little more with one hand, letting Ruby see her cum drip down onto Sienna’s face and run down her cheek like a milky-white tear.

All the while, Sienna stared up in a hazy mix of lust and frustrated need.

Letting her cock slap against Sienna’s face, Weiss stepped over the woman and away, leaving her shamed and defeated, naked on the floor with her legs spread and with Weiss’ cum covering her. She met Blake halfway, who took Ruby’s scroll and handed Weiss her dress. Blake looked just as pleased as Weiss felt.

And only half as pleased as Ruby looked.

Weiss pulled her dress on and stepped past the equally stunned faunus girl with the red hair and freckles, leaving her to deal with her defeated leader. Reaching up, Weiss tied her hair, which had fallen loose, back into her single ponytail. Once that was done, she picked up _Bondage Bear_ and tucked it under one arm.

“I think we’re done here.”

 

 

 

 

 


	4. All the Cats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After putting Sienna in her place, Weiss runs into another feline faunus - then two more who want to make a more permanent mark on her life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter was commissioned as usual

* * *

 

 

 

The crowd were still in awe of Weiss’ performance and Sienna’s defeat when Blake dragged her away. Weiss allowed it, pausing only long enough to gather her clothes and pull her dress up over her head. She was dragged along before she could do anything else, past people bare foot and with her ass on full display whenever her skirt rode up. Thankfully, Blake soon dragged her behind a store tent and stopped. Long enough for Weiss to throw down her shoes and step into them.

“Is there any reason we just flashed half the people here?”

“You mean _after_ you had very public sex with someone in front of them?”

Weiss flushed but held her ground. “Yes. After that.”

“Sienna didn’t get anything she wasn’t asking for,” Blake said. “Specifically asking for, even. But that doesn’t mean there won’t be some who would be angry to see a Schnee standing victorious over a defeated faunus. Not enough to cause problems, but enough for the White Fang to try and twist it into `yet another sign of the SDC’s cruelty` or some other nonsense.”

“I see.” Weiss let out a long breath. “Should I have avoided this?”

“No way. Sienna called you out and you put her in her place. That’s important. The people who join movements like the White Fang; they’re nationalistic. Not all nationalists are White Fang, but you can bet that those who are would have seen you backing away as weakness. I’d like to see them try and claim that after what happened to Sienna.”

“You don’t like her,” Weiss noted.

“I don’t.” Blake didn’t explain further. “I have to go. Got a text from mom on an issue she needs help with – not White Fang,” she added. “Just Menagerie stuff.”

“The SDC deal?”

“In a way, but it’s not something you should see if you know what I mean.”

“Professional confidentiality. I understand.”

“I’m glad.” Blake stepped back and tugged her own clothing on, and Weiss took the chance to admire the curve of Blake’s behind as she did. Everyone in Beacon knew Blake had the best ass on campus. Weiss couldn’t believe she’d gotten to experience it numerous times. “You and Ruby should enjoy the rest of the festival,” she said. “I’ll give you a call if anything changes and we can move the deal along.”

“Appreciated.”

“And try to stay out of trouble,” Blake added.

_“I’ll keep an eye on her,”_ Ruby said dutifully.

“That… Does not fill me with any confidence whatsoever.” Blake sighed and looked to Weiss instead. “How about _you_ keep an eye on Ruby and not let her goad you into anything that’ll make this more complicated than it already is.”

_“Hey…”_

“I’ll do just that,” Weiss said with a grin. “Have fun.”

Blake darted out and away and Weiss did so at a more leisurely pace, holding her scroll out so that Ruby could see the festival in the same way she did. It was as close to the two of them going on a date as could be managed given the distance; something Ruby complained about incessantly.

“If you’d listened to me and done your homework on time, you could have been here with me.”

_“I knooooow! Ugh. Miss Goodwitch is so cruel.”_

And yet again Ruby missed the point entirely. Weiss wasn’t sure why she was surprised.

Despite what had happened behind them, most of the festival continued as normal with more games and stalls of a sexually charged nature. Given the later hour and the inevitable flow of alcohol, people were mid-coitus wherever Weiss looked, be they women making out to futa bending other women over stalls and up against the nearest walls. Weiss watched one faunus on a stage being drilled by a machine of some sort, with others cheering her on. Proving one’s stamina seemed to be a big thing here, and while some might have likened that to animalistic behaviour, the prevailing attitude seemed more to be about ego and having fun. Nothing those `civilised humans` didn’t do on their own terms.

_“I’d like to see you tied to that thing,”_ Ruby said.

“That doesn’t surprise me at all coming from you.”

_“Are you saying you wouldn’t like to see me up there?”_

“I’d prefer to see you under me.”

_“Ooh. Weiss!”_

“Ruby…?” another voice asked behind her, causing Weiss to turn, drawing Ruby and the scroll with her. At first, Weiss thought it was Penny – if Penny were going through a phase so drastic and so neon that General Ironwood would have had a fit. Then she saw the tail, the pale blue highlights and the cheeky smile and realised it wasn’t her at all.

“Oh,” Weiss said, recognising her from their fight in Vytal but nothing more. _Cat_ , her brain said, but she didn’t dare trust it, thinking it racist to suggest a cat faunus be called cat. “You- um. You’re-”

_“Neon!”_ Ruby cried happily. _“Hey!”_

“Neon, of course.” Weiss sent a silent thank you to Ruby for the help. “Neon- what was it again?”

“Katt.” The girl grinned and waved, rolling back a few inches on her skates. “Neon Katt. And I didn’t realise you and Ruby were dating.” Neon winked at the scroll. “You go, girl.”

“I didn’t realise you and Ruby knew one another at all…” Weiss replied.

_“We met after your fight,”_ Ruby explained. _“Neon wanted to apologise for what her partner said but you were all exhausted and stuff. I meant to pass the message on but then I asked you out, you said yes and- heh heh…”_

Ruby’s face turned red.

As did Weiss’.

“Oooh.” Neon giggled. “To think me asking to apologise on Flint’s behalf led to something like that. Saucy. Guess I’ll do it now, then.” The girl waved a hand before her and bowed, somehow staying upright on her skates as she did. “I’m sorry for how my teammate was back then. His dad lost his business and took it personally. Took it out on the wrong person.”

“No, please, it’s fine. I’m sure it was an emotional situation for him.”

“It was. Thanks for gettin’ it. So, what are the two of you up to out here, hmmm?”

“Visiting,” Weiss said.

_“Weiss is having sex with loads of people,”_ Ruby also said, at the exact same time.

_This,_ Weiss thought despondently. _This is my life now. The Schnee name becoming synonymous with debauchery. Weiss Schnee, the ambassador who came, came and came again. Damn it, Ruby._ To her added frustration, Neon seemed entirely unsurprised by the revelation.

“Yeah, I may have heard something about that. Saw that uppity bitch down on her knees.”

“Does everyone here hate her that much?”

“Half and half. You either hate her or you’re a part of the White Fang. It’s a polarising issue for us. Good to see someone put her in her place, though. Even better to see it’s a familiar face.” Neon rubbed her bare arms, fingers working over her rainbow tattoo. Her skin was just a little pink. “Enough to get a girl worked up.”

“You’re in heat,” Weiss realised. “Aaand you’ve come to me looking for sex, haven’t you?”

“Heh. Guess the cat’s out of the bag.” Neon looked at least a _little_ embarrassed to have been caught. Not much, though. “I am in heat. And, you know, this being the festival and fertility and all. I’ve not got a date and despite how I might act, I’m not _quite_ confident enough to just ask a stranger for that.”

“Why me, then?”

“Honestly, because you’re taken. I don’t want something serious and I don’t want to complicate anything and hurt someone’s feelings. Can’t be settling down yet, I’ve got my whole career ahead of me.”

It was, to Weiss’ surprise, the best reasoning she’d heard for casual sex since she’d arrived on the island. Wonders never ceased. “While I’m flattered, isn’t it getting a little awkward at this point? Leaving aside the fact I’ve apparently become Menagerie’s most eligible bachelor despite being neither male nor single, it feels like I’m sleeping with every _feline faunus_ on the island.”

“Ha! I didn’t even think of it like that.” Neon sniggered. “You don’t have to. I’m just offering and, you know.” She trailed off with a shrug. “I’d like it if you said yes, but I’m not going to come between you and Ruby for it.”

_“Weiss…”_

She knew that tone. “Ruby, really? Seriously?”

_“Neon is a friend.”_

“Let’s not pretend `friendship` has anything to do with this.”

_“Okay fiiine,”_ Ruby giggled. _“It’d be really hot to see you make out with her, though.”_

“I agree,” Neon said, not helping. “It would be very hot.”

What was she supposed to say? No, obviously, but normal decorum had been thrown out of the window. With everyone around them having sex and considering what she’d done to Blake and Sienna not an hour ago, she didn’t feel awkward at all when Neon grabbed her hand and dragged her behind yet another tent, skating along the grass. Neon let go and spun a pirouette, making her pink skirt flare up and reveal that she’d foregone the black spandex beneath, or any underwear at all.

“Like what you see-?”

She’d be lying if she said she didn’t. Like most huntresses, Neon’s body was a work of art. Long and smooth legs filled with muscle and lacking in fat. Her constant balancing on skates had given her a core worthy of a premiere athlete, and her top showed that off perfectly. Weiss’ skirt rose of its own accord as her arousal made itself known.

Moving forward, Weiss ran her hand under Neon’s skirt and her other up against the girl’s stomach, brushing over her bellybutton and up under her top. Neon took Ruby’s scroll, blew a kiss at the screen and set it down on a barrel nearby so she could watch. Neon then wrapped both arms around Weiss’ neck and leaned in to kiss her.

The first thing Weiss noticed was the tongue piercing. It evoked a moment of shock, swallowed soon after by their mutual lust. It was the first time she’d ever kissed someone with one and while it was different, it didn’t feel bad.

There was an odd taste on Neon’s lips. Cinnamon and other herbs. Weiss swallowed and found herself enjoying it, found herself feeling warmer and warmer as her hands roamed higher, pushing up under Neon’s bra and playing with her full breasts. Her fingers rubbed against the girl’s nipples, and another piece of cool metal.

“There as well?” she asked.

“Mhm.” Neon winked at her. “Wanna see?”

Weiss brought Neon’s top up in answer, letting the girl pose with her hands above her head while she drew the pale-blue material off. Neon’s bra was a sports bra in a darker shade of blue and that went as well, Weiss growling as she fiddled with the clasp.

_“Whoah. Someone’s impatient.”_

She wasn’t normally. Something… She just needed this. Needed it faster. Pulling the bra off, Weiss tossed it aside, cupped one of Neon’s breasts and leaned in to lick at her. The small studs of metal were on either side of her nipples and Weiss tasted them along with Neon, sucking them into her mouth and moving the metal around with her tongue. It drew happy sounds from Neon and made her quiver.

“N-Never thought you’d be this kinky,” Neon whispered. “I like it.”

“Says the girl asking me for sex in the middle of a festival.” Weiss wiped away some sweat from her brow. Her breathing was fast, too fast. There was a burning heat in her lions, too. Far more than she normally felt. “I… Something is wrong.”

Neon looked down at her, confused as to why they were stopping now that she was naked but for a skirt. “What?”

“I… I shouldn’t feel this way.” Hot, feverish and tingly. It was like all her skin was itching at once and the only cure was the woman in front of her. Without any warning, Weiss stepped forward, pushed Neon back against and onto a barrel and parted her legs.

“H-Hey,” Neon laughed. “No foreplaaaay!” Neon yelped as Weiss thrust into her. “S-Shit. S-Someone needed this more than I did!”

“No, I don’t,” Weiss said, ploughing into her, bending over the woman with sweat pouring from her brow. “You – You gave me something. Did… Did you drug me!?”

“Wha-? No! Why would I need to when we were already-” Neon’s eyes grew wide. “Oh hell, don’t tell me you’re allergic to heat inducers?” Weiss fixed her with a glare and Neon explained, “I took some heat inducers to get me going, but that was an hour ago. No way you got that from just a kiss.”

Considering how hot she was, Weiss wasn’t convinced. Her body felt like it was burning up and she could feel her member twitching inside the woman. She wasn’t even aware she was fucking her; Weiss’ hips were moving of their own accord.

Was this what heat felt like? Was this what the faunus went through?

“Not enough,” Weiss moaned, trying to climb up onto Neon. “I need more.”

“H-Hey, this barrel can’t-” With a crack, it broke and spilt the two of them onto the grass. Neon landed with a gasp and Weiss landed atop her. Perfect as far as she was concerned. Ignoring the broken wood entirely, Weiss pinned the girl to the floor and hammered her hips back and forth, gasping for breath and feeling the heat wash over her.

_“Weiss!”_ Ruby yelped. _“Weiss, you need to stop!”_

“No!” Neon yelled the word and also wrapped her legs around Weiss’ ass, keeping her in place. “She has to – ah - get it out her system or she’ll – hm oh God – or else she’ll do something stupid. Ah. Fuck.” Neon pressed her forehead into Weiss’ neck. “R-Ruby,” she moaned, “C-Call Blake. She’ll know – hah – what to do…”

Weiss heard the words but didn’t process them. Neon was soft, warm and willing. All that mattered to her was the slick warmth of the faunus’ body as it welcomed hers in and out, gripping onto her shaft every time she drew back, then giving way with an explosion of wet heat when she pushed back inside. Weiss’ tongue and lips lathered kisses on Neon’s neck.

“Y-You did thisss…” Weiss slurred. “You did… this…”

“J-Just ride it out,” Neon gasped, twitching under her. “Oh God, oh god, oh god. T-This is what faunus g-go through once a year. You can beat that. Right?”

Of course. Weiss thrust into the woman harder, so much so that Neon’s body was pushed up along the grass and into another barrel, Weiss chasing her the entire way on hands and knees, growling at what she saw as Neon trying to escape her. She bit down on the girl’s neck in punishment, thrusting up into her and holding on for dear life.

Her orgasm came without warning. Or if there was one. She missed it due to the heat. One second, she was hammering back and forth and the next she was coming, barely catching herself and thrusting inside one last time to make sure it all went inside. All contributed to putting a child in Neon’s belly. Drawing out, Weiss watched her seed spill out but, to her frustration, she was still rock hard and ready to go. Neon was not, slumped on her back with a dazed expression.

No matter. This was the Festival of Fertility. She would find someone else. Anyone.

Weiss stood and made to leave, only to pause as a hand weakly grasped her ankle. “H-Hey,” Neon whispered. “W-Where you going? We’re not finished?” Rolling over weakly, Neon presented herself on hands and knees, bum raised into the air. “If you want someone to stick that cock in, I’m right here.”

Her knees hit the floor a second before her hands found that ripe, round ass. One hand roved higher, up Neon’s spine to the back of her head, pushing her down into the grass in a display of dominance as Weiss stepped up behind and pushed herself up against those moist folds.

Neon waved her ass from side to side, making her miss. “Come on, Weiss. I know you want it. Stay here and do me. Don’t cause a scene out there.”

_“Blake’s on her way!”_ Ruby reported.

Good. Weiss could fuck her, too. Then whomever else came near. But right now, she tightened her hold on Neon, growling at the girl for daring to move and delay her pleasure. With a pleased groan, Weiss went higher, sinking her wet dick into the girl’s tight asshole. Neon stiffened and then moaned, falling flat under her, borne down by Weiss’ weight as she laid atop her, her own ass moving frantically, pounding the girl into the dirt.

“More,” Weiss whispered, feeling herself fill the other girl. “More. More, more, more.”

The heat, and the lust, overwhelmed her. Weiss came hard, pumping her seed into the girl’s anus and collapsing down over her, sweat covering both their bodies. The last thing she remembered before darkness took her was her hips moving again, continuing to fuck Neon even as she herself slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

 

The smell of sandalwood and perfume woke her up. Weiss found herself in a soft bed with thin sheets laid over her. Beneath, she was naked. The last thing she could remember was having sex with Neon. Then the drug and-

Oh…

Oh, she’d gone into a lust-filled rampage.

Oh God.

“You awake?” Blake’s voice came from the side and Weiss turned in time to see her teammate enter the room with a jug of water and a cloth. “Are you… cognisant? Is the drug out of your system? How do you feel?”

“Awful,” Weiss replied. “Did I…?”

“Did you what?” Blake sat and put the jug down, then took a glass and filled it halfway. Weiss drank it thirstily.

“Did I _do_ anything? Did I make a scene? Run out there in a drugged rampage and assault someone?”

“No, no and no,” Blake said with a smile. “In that order. Ruby noticed the moment something was wrong and called me. Meanwhile, Neon realised what happened and ensured your attention was focused on her. You tried to leave, but she stopped you and kept you fucking her until I arrived. No one knows. No one other than us and her.” Blake brought out a small box from behind her back and laid it on the side. “These aren’t really supposed to effect humans, but there are exceptions as ever. That you’d be affected even second-hand? That’s unusual.”

“Heat inducers. Or that’s what Neon said. Why would any faunus need those?”

“Not everyone’s heat cycle is so convenient as to happen during the Festival,” Blake explained. “That can be bad, especially if it comes on unexpected and at a place like Beacon or another Academy. Heat inducers are made for those whose cycles happen at other times. It’s safer for everyone involved if you know _when_ you’ll be going into hear, and if it’s in the safety of Menagerie.”

That made just enough sense for Weiss to accept it. It wouldn’t do for a faunus to go into heat around people who might take advantage and getting it all out of your system in a free-for-all festival like this probably helped keep them safe.

“Neon says sorry, by the way. There’s no way she could have known. She was quite guilty about it…”

“She shouldn’t be,” Weiss said with a little sigh. “If what you say is true, there was no way for her to have known I’d be affected by it.”

“I’ll pass the message on.” Blake seemed pleased with her forgiveness. “We got you back without incident, and clothed. As an apology, Neon offered to let you have these.” She tapped the box she’d placed down. “Since they work on you, she figured you and Ruby might want to experiment with them in your own time.”

Weiss felt the heat creep up her neck but didn’t refuse them. In the safety of a room with Ruby, they might be a nice aid to spice things up. And quite frankly, Ruby deserved a brutal dicking from her after all the things she’d been put through. “I take it Neon can find more?”

“Yes, but she won’t need them until next year. I’m grateful for you understanding. Not many do. Heat… It’s something that’s as natural to us as a period is to anyone else, but humans see us as mindless beasts when we’re affected like this.”

“Humans feel lust just as much. The only difference is the intensity…”

“Thank you for understanding that.” Blake laid a hand on her knee under the blanket. “I never thought a Schnee would but… I guess I’m glad you’re my teammate, Weiss. Can’t say I was at first, but there it is.”

“Hmph.” Weiss closed her eyes. “You were no worse than I was with Ruby, criticising her at every opportunity. I was an immature brat.”

“We all were. I guess recognising that is a part of the learning experience.” Patting her knee again, Blake stood. “Anyway, I need to get something ready with mom, and Ruby wants to speak with you. I’ll leave the two of you to it.”

“Ruby does…?”

Blake nodded toward the scroll on the side and left.

Nervously, Weiss called her girlfriend.

Answering, Ruby looked just as nervous. _“H-Hey Weiss. Are you okay?”_

“I’m fine. A little hazy and a little irritated with myself, but nothing more. Why? What’s wrong?”

_“Nothing. I just… I thought you’d be angry with me. About what happened…”_

“Why?” Weiss’ eyes narrowed. “Did you _tell_ Neon to do that?”

_“No! I’d never do that!”_

“Then I don’t see where your blame could possibly lay. None of us knew I might have an allergy to the drug, and I came out alright, all things considered.”

_“Yeah.”_ Ruby bit her lip. _“But it’s because I pressured you to have sex with Neon.”_ She looked distraught. _“I thought it was all fun and games, but you got hurt. Because of my fetish. What if it had been worse? What if she passed out and you went looking for more people, then assaulted someone?”_

Weiss shuddered at the thought. That would be the perfect way to set back human – faunus relations a good ten years, especially among the Schnee family. “While I admit that would be terrible, it didn’t happen. Also…” Weiss sighed. “You can’t say _you_ made me have sex with Neon. I… As much as I protested…” God, it was hard to say it. “I might admit that… I did enjoy it. Somewhat.” Her cheeks were bright red. “That is…”

_“Sleeping with other women?”_ How Ruby could say it so casually, she would never know.

“Yes…”

_“I… I know. I mean, you’re you. I can’t make you do anything you don’t want to. Sometimes you do things to make me happy, but you’re more stubborn than Blake is with the White Fang.”_ Ruby giggled. _“I wouldn’t have pushed it so hard if I knew you were against it. I’d be a terrible girlfriend if I did. But… Weiss…?”_

“Hm?”

_“You don’t… well…”_

“What’s wrong?” she asked.

_“You’ll say I’m being stupid…”_

“Very much possible,” Weiss agreed. “But I won’t know what I’m accusing you of stupidity of if you don’t tell me.”

_“We’re still together. Right?”_

Weiss’ eyes narrowed. “You’re being stupid.”

_“I knew you’d say that! Weiss, I’m serious…”_

“As am I,” she said instantly. “While I may be sleeping with other women and while I may be enjoying it, you, Ruby Rose, are the woman I love. It’s you I have chosen to commit myself to, and you I would prefer to be here with me, in my bed.” Her eyes narrowed. “If this bothers you, I’ll stop right now. No more sex.”

_“No, no, no.”_ Ruby looked positively _aghast_ at the thought. “ _I still like – I mean, I still want.”_ She paused and closed her eyes. _“Ugh, I’m saying this wrong. I was just… I guess I was worried. Blake and Kali are so beautiful and-”_

“And you’re not? Don’t make me laugh. Leaving aside the fact that there’s more than physical attraction to what we have, I find you to be the most beautiful girl in all of Beacon. No, all of Vale. I won’t deny that Blake is attractive any more than I’ll deny Yang is, and yes, I might feel some attraction towards them, but I _chose_ to pursue you. It’s you that I want.”

_“Weiss… I… snf…”_

“Are you crying!?”

_“No,”_ Ruby lied, rubbing her eyes. _“I just… I… I love you too. And I wouldn’t say no if you wanted to have Blake as a girlfriend, too. As long as I get to be your wife.”_

“Leaving aside the fact it’s a little soon to talk about that,” Weiss said, blushing badly. “I’ve not once considered involving Blake like that. This was all just catering to your fetish. Though now I suppose it’s about helping Blake through her heat as well.”

_“Hm. That’s good. And thanks Weiss, I feel a lot better now. I was just worried because you kept acting like you didn’t want it and I thought I was forcing you… then with Neon and the drugs. I dunno. I figured you’d hate me.”_

“Nonsense. I love you.”

_“Love you too.”_ Ruby’s face turned impish. _“And you still owe me that promise to sleep with Blake when you’re both back. I want to see you pound her in my bed.”_ The sudden turn from contrite to seductive threw Weiss for a loop, especially given how upset she’d been before.

“I-I’ll endeavour not to disappoint you…”

_“You never do. In fact, I’ve got a little surprise for you…”_

“Do I even have to guess at this point?”

She didn’t, of course. No sooner had she asked the question than the door opened, and Blake and Kali stepped in. Their presence didn’t surprise Weiss, but their outfits certainly did. They were dressed in what she could only describe as Vacuo belly-dancer outfits. Thin brightly coloured thongs that did very little to conceal their pussies from view and dug into the cracks of their ass, and thin strips of sheer cloth that wrapped around their arms to cover their breasts and arms down to their elbow. Kali’s was a bright red, while Blake wore a deep blue. Both were barefoot but had small golden anklets, bracelets and necklaces on – while Blake even had a thin chain wrapped about her stomach which tinkled and jingled as she swayed her hips from side to side.

With thin bolts of cloth connecting their tops to their wrists, the two moved and swayed in unison, creating a hypnotic pattern with their bright colours, flowing black hair and sensual movements. Having already freely admitted to Ruby that she wasn’t as against the constant sex as she might have put on for the sake of propriety, Weiss sat up on the bed with a smile, letting the sheets fall down to expose her naked chest.

Still, she bit her lip and asked, “Are you sure this is okay, Ruby? After what you just said…”

_“It is. I… I needed to hear you say it, that you love me. And that I’m not upsetting you by doing all this. But now that you have, I feel even better about this than I did before.”_ Ruby leaned back and spread her own legs, fingering herself. _“And Kali and Blake owe me for letting you get in trouble when they said they wouldn’t. This is their punishment.”_

“Not exactly `punishment` on our parts,” Kali said, placing one knee up on the bed and crawling up the sheets towards her. “I think I should be naughty more often…”

_“Ahem,”_ Ruby coughed expectedly.

“Oops.” Kali winked. “I think I should be naughty more often, _master._ Please see fit to punish us as you see fit, master. We are your loyal concubines who will serve your every whim. Isn’t that right, Blake?”

Blake, who had stepped up onto the bed as well ran her hands through her hair; the action made her breasts push out against the cloth, straining to burst free. “Yes, mother. We’re loyal little servants of our kind, human, master. Please use us as you see fit.”

Weiss glanced at Ruby on the scroll, unsure how she’d convinced them to do this or how far she could push it. There were dangerous undertones there, after all. Humans _had_ made slaves of faunus at one point.

_“It’s all in good fun,”_ Ruby said. _“They agreed to this. Try giving them an order.”_

Looking back, she waited for Blake to give a small nod to confirm Ruby’s words, then settled back with a far more relaxed smile. Well, if this was all just part of the play, then what was the harm? With the two kneeling at the end of her feet, she found the view quite appealing, but it could be better.

“Your master wishes you to perform for her.” Weiss gestured with one finger.

Kali and Blake shared a quick look and then began to twist and move their upper bodies in serpentine motions. Drawing her hands up above her head, Blake made her belly dance in undulating motions, while Kali tossed her own head from side to side, teasing Weiss with every flash of her cleavage, so plunging and large that Weiss’ cock could have gotten lost inside.

Her breath came out a little quicker as she watched. The two were just out of reach though, with a word, that could change. Wanting to enjoy things a little longer, however, she pushed the sheets down to expose her cock. The mother and daughter duo looked to it hungrily, but this was _her_ time to be in control. Grasping it, Weiss began to stroke herself.

“Play with one another,” she commanded. Kali and Blake froze but Weiss figured they wouldn’t do it if they didn’t want to. If it was that big a bother, they’d say no. “I want you to rub your daughter down, Kali. Rub your breasts together.”

Shifting closer on their knees, Blake and Kali brought themselves face-to-face. Though clearly nervous, Blake didn’t protest as Kali took her shoulders and drew her close, pressing their bosoms together so that they rode up. The two began to move, gyrating against one another. Without being told to, Kali’s hands slipped around Blake’s back and undid the clasp of her see-through top. The fabric drifted down, showing the sides of Blake’s tits pushed up against her mother’s. Red-faced, Blake did the same, removing Kali’s top. Their nipples could occasionally be seen but were rubbing together for the most part.

Weiss jerked herself off a little faster. “Kiss her. Kiss your mother, Blake.”

If she didn’t, she didn’t, but Weiss found her heart racing at the thought alone. To her shock, and her delight, Kali tossed her head aside and took the initiative, leaning in to plant a chaste kiss on her daughter’s lips. Blake recoiled, shocked and blushing badly, but Kali chased her, planting a second kiss as quick as the first, then a third that was just a little longer.

Probing, testing, making sure Blake had a chance to draw back. Weiss expected her to – she certainly looked embarrassed enough. Blake didn’t. Closing her eyes, she leaned in, capturing her mother’s lips with her own and kissing her passionately.

_Fuck_ , Weiss thought, nearly coming then and there.

Blake and Kali kissed slowly, Kali being far more experienced and leading her daughter, breaking off occasionally to let them both catch their breath, then closing in again before Blake could centre herself. Kali licked her daughter’s lips suddenly, making Blake jump. A second lick coaxed out Blake’s own tongue and they danced and writhed together in the air in front of Weiss. A thin trail of spit connected their lips as their tongues, glistening in the light, danced.

“Don’t stop,” Weiss demanded. “Whatever happens, don’t stop doing that.”

The two were confused but followed her orders, playing with one another’s tongues in the open, their breasts pushed together, and their hands linked romantically. Weiss stood and tossed the sheets off her, making her way over on bare feet until she was stood before them. With her standing and them kneeling, she was the perfect height to take both their heads and hold them there, then push her aching cock between their lips – directly into the path of their duelling tongues.

Her moan cut off in a rattling gasp. Their wet, warm tongues bathed her shaft with saliva, lips and tongues lapping at either side of her. Looking down, she could see their tongues occasionally meet above or below her, the two women following her instructions to the letter and continuing to kiss despite Weiss’ member now being in the way.

The base of her cock took the brunt of it, but Weiss drew her hips back, drawing her cock back until the tip of her head was between their lips and enjoying their attention. She then thrust forward slowly, making sure every inch of her received a chance at the incestuous tongues. “Keep kissing,” she whispered, gripping their hair tight. “Worship my dick, concubines. One of you will have the pleasure of being impaled on it tonight. Whichever one of you pleases me best.”

Taking that as a challenge, both Kali and Blake leaned in as if to lock lips again, instead doing so over her cock. Weiss’ head fell back as she gasped at the sensation of their tongues and lips meeting over her, rubbing against her length as she slowly thrust back and forth. Her legs failed her soon after and she moved away reluctantly, laying back and spreading her legs.

“Kali on me,” she said. “And I want Blake laid between my legs to lick my balls and pussy. Keep the thong on,” she said when Kali reached down to remove it. “Pull it aside.”

Doing as instructed, Kali crawled up into Weiss’ lap and tugged her red thong aside, lowering herself down onto Weiss. Weiss grunted as her wet shaft pushed up into the woman’s snatch, engulfing her in soft heat. No sooner was Kali on then she was moving, rolling her hips and bouncing up and down while Weiss linked both hands behind her head and relaxed.

Blake’s hands touched and spread her thighs a little wider as she laid down behind Kali and pushed her head under her mother’s behind, dragging her tongue first up Weiss’ slit, then flicking it over her clit and moving on to the underside of her balls, which she nuzzled into, rubbing her nose and lips over before moving down again. Under the twin assault, Weiss found herself already on the verge of her climax and Ruby’s feverish mewls of pleasure weren’t helping.

Kali leaned down suddenly and kissed her – unordered but no less pleasant for it. The older woman moved away before Weiss could really kiss her, but then revealed a small white pill and popped it into her mouth, not swallowing but instead holding it between her lips and looking down on Weiss inquisitively.

A heat inducer? Now? There was no surprise or question of choice now. Kali waited for her to make the decision of her own accord. This wasn’t the festival; there would be no problems if she went into heat here with these two to sate her lust on. And maybe, just maybe, it would give her a greater understanding of what the faunus went through.

Weiss nodded, and as Kali leaned down to kiss her, opened her mouth. Their tongues danced for a moment, Kali pushing the pill into Weiss’ mouth and then leaning back, letting her swallow it. Weiss did so easily, rewarded a moment later by Kali kissing her again and thrusting down onto her hard cock while Blake shifted a little higher, now licking at the base of her shaft right where it entered Kali.

Her heat came on quickly; like a roaring inferno it washed over her, leaving her sweating and red in the face and body. Already being in the middle of sex, its effects weren’t quite so violent, but she felt her cock bulge even further and her pulse quicken. Where before she had let Kali ride her, Weiss now bucked her hips up into her, forcing her cock deeper and drawing moans from her. Kali leaned back, driving her pelvis down into Weiss and also reaching behind her, gripping Blake’s hair and pushing her daughter deeper into Weiss’ slit. Blake’s tongue pushed past her outer lips and delved inside, roaming around in Weiss’ soaked pussy. A finger was added, making Weiss stiffen then relax.

“I’m going to cum,” she hissed. “You first, Kali.”

Kali smiled and bounced on Weiss’ cock, her breasts swaying wildly. “As my master commands~”

The way Kali clenched down on Weiss had her gasping for breath. With the heat rolling over her in waves there was no stopping her – not that anyone wanted her to. Weiss’ hands slapped onto Kali’s ass and held on tight as she cried her orgasm into the older woman’s neck. Rope after rope of cum was shot deep into her womb, the discharge so much more thanks to the heat inducers. Weiss came until her vision went white and all that existed was her pulsing cock and Blake’s wet tongue lapping at her clenching balls. Kali’s breath washed over Weiss’ neck.

“There’s so much,” she moaned. “I’m so full.” Her mouth opened, wet and wide, and focused on Weiss’. “Mmh. Mmmh.”

“I-Isn’t it my turn?” Blake whimpered. “I’ve been good, master.”

Weiss pushed Kali of her, earning a whine of displeasure but the woman crawled off, spilling some of her seed out onto the sheets. Ideas of making Blake do whatever she wanted passed through her mind but were forgotten in the raging inferno of need rushing through her. She grabbed Blake by the shoulder and threw her down onto her back, stepping between her legs before she had a chance to right herself.

Blake yelped as Weiss’ hand found her thong and _tore_ it off, the thin material snapping under the pressure. Blake made an appreciative sound and ran her hands up Weiss’ stomach, but Weiss placed one hand on her chest and pushed her flat. Her other sought her cock, lining the still-hard shaft up against Blake’s moist twat and pushing it in without fanfare.

“Ah~” Blake’s mouth opened wide, tongue sticking out.

It gave Weiss an idea.

“On her,” she ordered Kali.

Kali got the idea and crawled over happily. The first Blake realised of it was when shadow fell over her face, then a cunt dripping with cum was lowered down, Kali holding her lips open with one hand. Blake’s face went bright red as she realised whose it was, but Kali didn’t give her the chance to say anything. She pushed down, smothering Blake’s face with her pelvis and rubbing her sex against her daughter’s face. Blake’s chin and mouth were still visible, though barely.

“Lick it,” Weiss ordered. “Lick my cum out of her. If you don’t, I won’t fuck you.”

There was whimper from that and Blake’s mouth opened. Kali gasped and gripped both of her tits, rolling them around in her hands as Blake’s tongue delved inside her, lapping out all of Weiss’ cum. That was fortunate since Weiss wasn’t sure she _could_ have refrained from driving her cock in and hammering away. It simply wasn’t possible.

The two of them rode Blake, Weiss driving into her needy pussy and Kali rubbing her sex over Blake’s mouth and nose, moaning every time Blake licked her. Weiss reached forward to grasp the back of Kali’s head and bring her in, pushing her tongue into the older woman’s mouth. Wet and hot, their tongues fought for dominance as Blake writhed helplessly beneath them.

Weiss began to grunt and push faster and harder into Blake, lost in the haze of pleasure and need with Blake’s feet locked behind her holding on for dear life and her sex holding onto her with every furious thrust. With sweat dripping from her hair down onto Blake’s belly, Weiss pressed her forehead against Kali’s, panting and gasping.

“Are you going to cum?” Kali asked.

“Hmhm,” Weiss moaned.

“Inside my daughter? Inside my slutty daughter, whose eating her mother out right now?”

“Y-Yeah.” Weiss thrust harder, pulling Blake’s hips up off the bed. “Yeah, I am.”

“Good.” Kali rubbed her nose against Weiss’, eyes lidded and hazy and breath mixing with Weiss’ own. “It’s what she deserves. Naughty little daughter, fill her up.” Weiss’ pace increased. “Knock her up.”

“Ah! Ah!” Weiss groaned at the words and pushed in one last time, hissing as she felt her cock twitch and then erupt, pouring hot seed into Blake’s body. The faunus screamed into Kali’s pussy, stomach and breasts pushing up as she arched her back.

“That’s it!” Kali cried with her daughter, rubbing down onto Blake’s face. “Fill her up, Weiss. Don’t stop. Breed her!”

She was. God, but she was. Weiss buried herself as deep into Blake as she could, watching as her teammate screamed her orgasm into her mother’s pussy, tongue extended down past Kali’s clit. Blake spasmed once, twice and then went still on her, passed out with a goofy smile on her face and some of Weiss’ cum dribbling out past her thick shaft.

“ _Oooh!”_ Ruby moaned, cumming as well with her fingers inside her. Ruby’s legs twitched and she fell back, apparently passed out herself.

“Hm. Perfect~” Kali stepped off Blake’s face with a satisfied moan, revealing the unconscious girl with juices – both Weiss’ and Kali’s – splashed across her cheeks, nose and lips. Weiss pumped yet more of her seed into Blake. The heat inducers ensured she had plenty to give.

Kali moved over and laid down over Blake, this time face to face and with her body over her daughter’s, their breasts pressed together and both their cunts on display in front of Weiss, so close that she could rub her dick between them and feel both against her. The thought appealed enough that she did just that, pulling out of Blake and rubbing some of the seed she’d dumped inside her up against Kali’s entrance.

“Hm.” Kali moaned and looked down at her daughter, so adorable as she lay passed out with a satisfied smile. Weiss’ cum, mixed with her own juices, glistened on her face and Kali extended a tongue, gently lapping and licking them up. Blake twitched in her sleep, making the occasional murmur as Kali licked around her lips and Weiss rubbed her wet shaft between the two of them.

“Clean your daughter up, Kali,” Weiss said, raising herself up and pushing into Kali’s hot passage. They both shuddered. “Make sure to get everything.”

She certainly did. Over Kali’s shoulder, Weiss watched as the small pink tongue brushed over Blake’s chin and the edge of her mouth, then dipped down between her lips to lick off some cum staining both them and Blake’s teeth. Kali pulled back a little, nibbling and suckling on her daughter’s bottom lip. Blake’s eyes fluttered and she spread her legs instinctively, not sure what was happening but loving it.

Taking the invitation, Weiss drew out of Kali and into Blake, thrusting into her a few times before switching back. A few frantic thrusts into Kali, then into Blake and vice versa. All the while, Kali kissed and licked her way across her daughter’s face, cleaning up their combined juices. Feather-light kisses worked their way across Blake’s nose and cheeks and Kali even dipped a tongue into the shell of her ear, licking around the bottom.

Weiss grunted and held onto her orgasm, pounding into Blake a few more times before pulling out – almost crying at how bad it felt to do so – and plunging into Kali one last time. The rush within her heralded her cum blasting forth. Weiss held Kali there, pumping her semen into her until there was none left to give.

She held Kali there, drawing out most of the way but not all. “Stay,” she whispered when Kali made to move. Keeping the tip of her at Kali’s entrance, holding her lips parted, Weiss watched as her white seed slowly seeped out, spilling down from Kali’s twat and onto Blake’s.

Only then did Weiss withdraw completely, and she aimed herself lower, picking up the seed on the head of her cock and pushing it slowly into Blake, making them share the same creampie. Weiss purred as she slowly pushed in and out of Blake, pushing the cum deeper and then withdrawing and collecting some more, doing the same again. When they were both taken, both dripping and both with their sexes covered with seed, Weiss finally felt her heat fade.

“You can sleep here tonight,” Kali said sleepily, all too aware that none of them would be going anywhere. She fell to the side, off Blake. “We can talk business in the morning.”

“That’s what you’ve said every night thus far,” Weiss said wearily. “Am I here to sign documents or inseminate all of Menagerie?”

“Hm. I wonder~”

With a tired snort, Weiss rolled Blake over and laid down, laying Blake on top of herself and wrapping an arm around her. She didn’t feel like drawing her cock out and Blake was still so warm, wet and tight. She wanted to fall asleep engulfed in that heat. Kali giggled at the scene and cuddled in next to her, drawing the blankets up over them all and leaning her head into Weiss’ neck.

Though she’d later blame Ruby for bringing it up, a thought occurred to her. Would it really be so bad if Blake joined her and Ruby? Ruby certainly seemed willing and after this, Weiss wasn’t sure she could let go. _Maybe Kali too,_ she thought sleepily, closing her eyes.

All the while, her shaft remained buried inside Blake.

 

 

 


	5. Relaxing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glut on Blake and Kali's latest sex fest, Weiss takes a chance to relax at the local hot springs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Commissioned by Baron

* * *

 

 

 

Never in her life had she woken up to her dick in a woman’s ass.

Until now, that was. Weiss’ eyes opened and she got a face full of Kali’s soft and round ass shaking and jiggling as she worked it back and forth in her lap, Weiss’ smooth shaft disappearing into her behind. Sat reverse cowgirl, Kali’s hands were on her knees pushing herself back and forth.

A few days ago, such a thing would have shocked her.

Now, Weiss placed her hands on the back of Kali’s hips and added to the rhythm.

“Oh, you’re awake?” Kali smiled back over one shoulder, face a little red and sweaty. “Good morning.”

“It certainly is,” Weiss grunted back, feeling herself harden and twitch inside the faunus milf. “You could have woken me up first, though. Might have made things easier for you.”

“You looked tired. Can’t be easy satisfying two thirsty kitties like us.”

It wasn’t, but there was that old saying about the best things in life not being easy. Kali’s warm behind pushing up against her pelvis certainly counted, not to mention the hot and heavy threesome of the night before. Still, there was no denying the toll it was taken on her. The human body was only made for so much, and she’d been pushed hard ever since she arrived.

_Here lays Weiss Schnee. She died as she lived; utterly fucked, but strangely satisfied._

“M – Maybe I’m just stronger than most people.”

“Maybe.” Kali laid back, stretching out over Weiss’ body and engulfing her. One arm came up over her shoulder, cupping Weiss’ face and drawing it into a smouldering kiss. “Or maybe,” she whispered into Weiss’ lips, “You’re putting on a brave front.”

“Maybe that as well.” Weiss panted, bucking her hips up, legs spread under Kali’s and balls slapping on the bed as she thrust up into her. “But that’s hardly my fault. Is it? I’m not the one who decided to start riding a girl who’s trying to recover.”

“Would it help if I called you master again?” Kali meant it as a tease, but Weiss’ breath hitched. Kali heard it and smiled. “Oh, master. Fuck me, master. Fill me up, master. I want master’s babies inside me!”

Already more than halfway to her orgasm before she opened her eyes, Weiss came, thrusting up into Kali. Her balls tensed, pumping her seed inside. Kali, moaning seductively, pushed down onto her, squashing her down onto the sheets, their bodies locked and Weiss’ cock twitching and shooting her seed inside.

“Hm. You really do like to be the master.”

“I – I feel like I shouldn’t. Not to faunus…”

“The SDC thing? I could see why that would be upsetting.” Kali pet her cheek softly, smiling at her. “I wouldn’t worry about it if both parties are consenting.” She winked. “I certainly am, master. You can treat me as your slave any day.”

Weiss laughed. It was a funny joke considering she often felt like Kali and Blake’s little sex slave, especially since she hadn’t even been awake for this one. She sighed and lay back, groaning slightly as Kali pushed up and off her. Weiss’ soft penis flopped down between her legs and Kali knelt to clean it with her tongue.

“I like this,” she said.

“What?” Weiss asked deliriously. “My penis?”

“Yes.” A soft kiss on the head. “But that’s not what I mean. I mean that I like how natural this feels. You were so tense at first, so high-strung and insistent that this was wrong. I like that you’ve relaxed enough for us to have these special moments.”

“Hmm.” Most of that was Ruby’s work, as had been the original reluctance. She hadn’t wanted to cheat on her girlfriend.

Ironic how that worked out.

“Where’s Blake?” she asked, changing the subject.

“Out.” Kali sucked on her length and then let go with a pop, wiping some semen from her lips. “She has things to think about and wanted some time to herself. Don’t worry, I’ll be meeting her later for some tea and a chat.”

“Putting it like that, I can’t help but worry. Is she okay?”

“She’s fine. You don’t have the monopoly on doubt, master.” Kali winked at her. “And I think your presence would only make it harder for her to think – or to concentrate on thinking, anyway. While I’m sure you’d take the doubt away with lovely sex, that doesn’t really help my daughter solve her problems. Does it?”

“I guess not.” It was running away from them. Or ignoring them. “I suppose that means I have a day to myself. That’s… wow, I kind of don’t know what to do for once.”

“Lucky for you, then, that Blake and I have already decided.”

So, she _wasn’t_ going to get a day for herself. Weiss snorted, more amused than upset. It wasn’t like any of Kali and Blake’s ideas had been bad so far. Quite the opposite. “Oh? And what – or who – will I be doing today?”

“No sex today, I’m afraid.” Crawling over her, Kali kissed her nose, laying atop her and pressing her full breasts to Weiss’ much smaller ones. “You, my dear, need a break. And after all the kind things you’ve done for Blake and I. Or _to_ Blake and I.” She giggled. “We thought it would be nice to treat you. There’s a little salon and spa I visit in town. We booked you in for a massage and a nice soak in a hot tub.”

“Hm.” Her muscles ached at the thought. “That sounds nice.”

“I thought so as well. And no, before you ask, it’s not a sexy massage.”

“Do I get one of those later from you?”

Kali kissed her lips.

“If you ask nicely, master.”

 

* * *

 

 

To Weiss’ surprise, upon leaving the massage room with her muscles limp and her mind half-asleep, she found the hot tub was in use.

Communal, she reminded herself. This wasn’t an SDC funded event where she could expect an entire bathhouse to be emptied out for her and her family. This was Menagerie and she was a guest, which meant she’d have to share.

“Excuse me,” she called, warning the two women as she approached. “I hope you don’t mind if-”

“Weiss?” The voice was familiar. Completely naked in the tub, there wasn’t much in the way of fashion to go by, but the confident brunette dipped her signature sunglasses, looking at Weiss over the rim. “Didn’t expect to see you here.”

Not had she expected to see Coco Adel; those were the words she wanted to say. Instead, the first words to come to mind slipped out. “Why are you wearing sunglasses in a hot tub?”

Velvet sniggered beside Coco, who pouted and whipped her glasses off, laying them on the side. “Normally it’s _me_ who plays the fashion critic. Can’t say I’m enjoying it on the other foot.” Coco nudged her partner to tell her off for laughing. “Come on in if you like. Your whole team here?”

“No.” Weiss stepped into the tub, keeping her towel over her privates until she was fully submerged and then allowing it to float aside. She rolled it up and pushed it onto the edge. It wouldn’t be hard for them to see her if they looked down but that would have been rude. “I’m here on business actually and my team remains at Beacon. Except for Blake. She is here visiting family. And you?”

“Velvet’s heat,” Coco explained.

“Ah.” Weiss glanced between the two, unwilling to say she hadn’t realised the two were `involved` as it were. There was little other reason for Coco to be helping Velvet in this.

Velvet seemed to realise she’d been caught as well and awkwardly fidgeted with one of her long ears, running her fingers through her fur as heat crept up her shoulders and neck. It broke at a piece of black fabric. Velvet was wearing a collar, and there was even a lead hanging from it, a leash, that dipped down into the water toward Coco.

On the collar, a small nameplate read `Slut`.

Weiss’ eyes narrowed.

“It’s not what you think.” It was Velvet who spoke, either reading her mind or just her temper. Velvet was smiling with a mix of embarrassment and nervousness. “It’s – It’s something I asked Coco to do. It’s… well, kind of my _thing_.”

“Huh?” Coco looked over, confused, and then followed Weiss’ eyes. “Oh, Velvet’s fetish? Yeah, it surprised me too.” Coco shrugged at her in a `what can you do` kind of way. It was that combined with Velvet’s laughter that made her relax.

“It’s an act, then?”

“In a sense. You probably don’t know what it’s like, but Velvet is a bit kinky-”

“Believe me, I know _exactly_ what it is like to have a girlfriend like that. More than you can ever know.” Ruby could never know about this. There would be a leash around her neck the second Weiss got back. “I won’t judge so long as you’re both happy. Velvet doesn’t look lost to heat.”

“Heh. What can I say? I’m good at what I do.”

Velvet blushed, all but confirming Coco’s cocky words. It wasn’t hard to imagine what the two might be recovering from in a hot tub. It hadn’t been two hours since _she_ had sex either and her muscles were still a little sore.

Only two hours, and yet Weiss couldn’t quite keep her eyes from straying over Velvet and Coco’s bodies. Young, smooth and creamy skin with chestnut hair and, in Velvet’s case, long ears that looked as soft as her namesake. Both had curvaceous bodies and Weiss’ eyes traced the curve of their breasts leading down into the warm water. Velvet was dipped low, hiding more, but Coco leaned back with her arms outside the tub, one around Velvet’s shoulders. Her breasts were bare to Weiss’ hungry eyes, her nipples perky and inviting.

Her eyes trailed higher – meeting brown.

Coco’s smirk grew.

Caught, Weiss looked away

“Must be frustrating being over here without your girlfriend,” Coco said.

“A little,” Weiss admitted. “I miss her.”

“Hm. I bet.” Coco smirked and looked toward her girlfriend. “Say, you wanna fuck Velvet?”

 Weiss’ jaw dropped. The question was so sudden, so random, that she couldn’t form the words and instead could only stare. She wasn’t the only one apparently caught off-guard, either. Velvet jumped in the water, splashing as she turned to Coco with wide eyes.

“Coco, what the-!?”

“Shut up.” Coco yanked the leash tight, dragging Velvet’s neck toward her. Coco’s other hand gripped Velvet under the chin, squeezing slightly as she looked down on her. “You’re mine, slut. If I want to offer your tight little body to someone, I will. Got it?”

“Y – Yes…” There was no disguising the wanton lust in Velvet’s voice, or the way her body trembled. If there had been any doubt in Weiss’ mind that Velvet wanted this, the way her eyes fogged up proved it. “Ah~ Yes, master.”

“Good. Now kneel on the step.”

Velvet turned, placing her knees on the raised platform that formed the seat under the water. She turned, leaning her body out the water and her elbows on the side of the hot tub. Velvet’s smooth ass faced Weiss, dripping with water. Some ran down the crack of her ass and then her slit, dipping between her folds invitingly.

“So, how about it?” Coco asked, looking back to her as though she hadn’t just had her girlfriend pose doggy style for her. “You’re in the mood, I can tell, and Velvet’s a dirty little bitch that’ll do whatever you want.” She gave her girlfriend’s ass a slap. “Aren’t you?”

“Yes~ I’m an obedient little slut!”

Despite her reservations – oh, to hell with it – Weiss was hard as a rock. She stood, water running down her own body as her cock stood at attention, hard and aching. She licked her lips, moving up to stand behind Velvet. With a last look to Coco for permission, and received in the form of a nod, Weiss reached out and ran her hands over Velvet’s bottom.

Smooth and soft, wet and full. Weiss dug her fingers in and listened to Velvet groan.

“Here.” Coco offered her Velvet’s leash. “Be sure to give her a tug if she doesn’t satisfy you properly. Only way to teach a _slut_ like her.”

Weiss felt Velvet shiver in delight the moment that word was used. The excited trembling danced through Weiss’ fingertips. She wanted to say it was wrong but, well, who was she to criticise someone for what they liked? If she didn’t, Velvet could have kicked her off easily.

“You’re sure?” Weiss asked, just to be certain. “You’re sure about this?”

“Would I have offered her to you if I wasn’t?”

Weiss glanced down at Velvet, about to ask the same question. Velvet answered before she could, leaning back to rub her ass against Weiss’ erect cock. Her shaft pushed up between Velvet’s crack, warm water trickling down over the tip as the older girl’s cheeks squeezed her.

“Fucking tease,” Coco said, almost fondly. “You’ll want to punish her for that.”

_Oh, I intend to._ Weiss swallowed. “Do you have a scroll?”

“Hm. Yeah, sure. Why?”

“Call Ruby. Get her on screen.”

Coco hesitated. “You sure that’s a good idea? What happens in Menagerie stays in Menagerie. I won’t tell a soul.”

“You don’t understand.” Weiss gripped Velvet’s ass and rubbed herself against her, staring down at Velvet’s tight little slit, all glistening and inviting. “Get her on video and show her what’s happening. Trust me, it’ll be fine.”

“If you say so…” Coco didn’t argue and leaned over, picking up her scroll and dialling a number. It took a few seconds for the CCT in Menagerie to connect the signal to Vale, and a few more for Ruby to pick up. Her face appeared on the screen.

_“Hey, I – oh my God!”_ Ruby’s eyes bulged out.

Coco winced. “Yeah, I can explain-”

_“Fuck her, Weiss! Do it!”_

It was Coco’s turn to look shocked. “Shit. For real?”

“I’m afraid so,” Weiss said. “Hence why I said I know what it’s like to have a kinky girlfriend.”

“I can see that now.” Coco’s smile grew. “Hey Ruby, I’m offering my slut of a girlfriend to be your girlfriend’s little slave. That okay with you? You don’t need to treat her like an equal or anything; Velvet doesn’t deserve that. Just keep her as a pet. Fuck her occasionally. Or throw her to the dogs if you like. I bet she’d like that. I’d have a Grimm fuck her if I could.”

It was nonsense, Weiss knew. Ruby did too. Coco smacked the shit out of Cardin Winchester for insulting Velvet, and there was no way she would consider giving her friend to the Grimm. But they all knew that – as did Velvet, who was all but whimpering and grinding herself against Weiss’ pelvis.

Ruby caught on, expression turning from mild shock and a little horror to a saucy smile.

_“Sure. I’ll have to get another dog bed, maybe one next to Zwei’s. Okay, Weiss. Make sure Velvet knows her place, though. I’m your girlfriend. Velvet is just a dirty little whore.”_

Having that said by a girl three or more years her junior seemed too much for Velvet. She moaned suddenly and Weiss watched her lips twitch and shudder. Had she just come? Just from that? Weiss looked to Coco in amazement and the older girl nodded back, massive grin in place.

“You think that’s good, wait until you fuck her.”

“I don’t think I’ll be waiting any longer,” Weiss said, wrapping the leash tight around her hand and dragging Velvet’s neck back. “I’m going to fuck her right now.” Feeling Velvet rub herself on her cock at that, Weiss lined herself up and pushed.

Velvet was _soaked_ and not just from the water. Her length slid inside with a wet slop, plunging deep into a tight and warm orifice that clung greedily onto her. Weiss hissed through her teeth, laying one hand on the small of Velvet’s back as she drove herself fully inside. For a second, she just had to stand there, knee deep in warm water and balls deep in another woman. Even if it had only been two hours since the last, Kali, it felt like so much longer.

“Hmm,” Velvet whimpered, rubbing against her.

“Greedy little slut.” Weiss tightened her hold on the leash experimentally and smiled when Velvet’s walls clenched down on her. “I’ll fuck you when I’m good and ready. You don’t get to decide when that is.”

“I – I’m sorry.”

Weiss pushed Velvet forward, down so that she was laid flat over the porcelain edge of the tub. She slowly drew her cock out and then slammed it back inside, watching Velvet’s upper body buck up. Biting her lip, Weiss repeated the action, sliding her full length in and out of the girl’s tight body, feeling those hot muscles _squeeze_ her shaft as she did.

She picked up the pace, slamming her hips against Velvet’s ass and pulling tight on the leash as she did, bending the faunus so far back her ears tickled Weiss’ chin. She bit one, nibbling her teeth over the soft fur and skin and making Velvet _howl_. Her cunt _clamped_ down, sudden heat washing over Weiss as Velvet came.

_“That’s it!”_ Ruby cheered. _“Harder, Weiss! Don’t stop! Break her!”_

“Break her?” Weiss tested the word and smirked when Velvet’s walls clamped down on her harder still. “Oh, you like the sound of that. Do you?” She pulled harder on the leash, dragging Velvet into a standing position with her back to Weiss’ breasts. “You like the thought of me breaking you, Velvet? Of me fucking you into a puddle of goo?”

“Hm!” Velvet moaned, pushing back onto her, fucking herself as much as Weiss was her. “Yes!”

“Yes, what?”

“Yes, master!”

Weiss pushed her down again, this time on hands and knees on the seat, elbow deep in the water and with the bubbles splashing up against Velvet’s chin. Weiss knelt behind her, gripping Velvet’s hair in hand and fucking her from behind.

“I’ll have to buy you a collar. Something that says `Weiss’ bitch` on it. You’ll wear it everywhere, even to lessons in Beacon.” Weiss paused when Velvet clamped down again, whining loudly. “Did you just come again? Did I _say_ you could come?”

“S – Sorry!”

“Is that all you’re good for? Apologising?”

“N – Nooo…”

“She’s good for fucking,” Coco remarked, watching calmly with her legs crossed, an almost amused expression on her face. There was no sympathy or concern for her girlfriend. “That’s something, I guess. She’s not entirely useless. Just mostly.”

Velvet came again.

“Slut!” Weiss snapped, slapping her ass. “You get off on being demeaned. No wonder Cardin was bullying you so much. You were probably soaking through your panties. Admit it. It turned you on, didn’t it?”

“Yes!” Velvet howled. “I was so horny!”

“Did you want him and his team to drag you away and fuck you silly?”

“Hmmm!”

“A whole team of horny guys fucking the dumb faunus slut.” Weiss gasped when Velvet came once more, gripping her cock and threatening to swallow it whole. She clenched her teeth, forcing herself to keep fucking her. “I guess it’s true what they say about rabbit faunus. Good for nothing but to bend over and take it time and time again.”

“Ahh~ Ahhh~”

“How much, Coco?” Weiss asked. “How much to _buy_ this stupid slut off you?”

Coco grinned, watching with a coy smile. “How much are you offering?”

“Twenty lien.”

“Twenty? That’s the price of a can of soda. You saying that’s Velvet’s value?”

“Hah! Hah! Ahh~”

Weiss pumped into Velvet harder and harder, bringing herself to her peak before she said, “It’s all the slut is worth. I’ll whore her out to everyone in Beacon, one lien a pop. Two for her ass. The whole school will have fucked her before the year is over.”

 “Ahhhh!” Velvet threw her head back and squealed, convulsing around Weiss’ cock.

This time, Weiss came with her, bending over Velvet and biting her shoulder, slamming her hips forward. Her balls clenched, cock bulging and twitching as she shot a rope of cum deep inside her. A second and third came, wrenched out of her by Velvet’s pulsing cunt.

The two of them fell flat, splashing down into the warm water with Weiss pinning Velvet under. If it wasn’t for Coco extricating them with a laugh and propping Velvet back up, they might have drowned.

Velvet was leaning back, face a mask of raw bliss, cheeks red and eyes hazy, mouth open in a ragged and tortured smile. Weiss just knew she was imagining the final scene Weiss brought up, of herself strapped down in Beacon and used by everyone. Not that Velvet would ever have the confidence to do it, nor Coco or Weiss the heart to allow it.

Fantasy was all it would ever be, but that didn’t make it any less hot.

Ruby obviously thought so, gasping for breath on her scroll, fingers buried between her legs.

“If you’d done your homework, that could have been you,” Weiss said.

_“I know already! Stop reminding meee!”_

“Ha!” Coco threw her head back and laughed. “I didn’t realise how much of a riot you two are. We should hang out more at Beacon. Maybe give your little girlfriend a personal re-enactment.”

“I wouldn’t say no, as long as Velvet is willing.”

“Oh, I’m sure she will be after that.” Coco stood, showing her own fingers spreading herself open. She used her other hand to prop Ruby’s scroll up on the side, still watching. “And to be honest, she’s not the only one. You got any juice left in the tank?”

Weiss raised a single eyebrow. “You’ll have to come find out.”

Coco waded over and Weiss stood, only to be pushed back down onto the seat again by Coco’s hand. The older girl shook her head and knelt, stealing a brief kiss as she arranged herself in Weiss’ lap. She ground her hips forward, rubbing her slit across Weiss’ shaft beneath the water.

“Sorry,” she said, “But I’m not like Velvet. I don’t get off on being on the bottom.”

“Not even curious?”

Coco laughed. “When I go out with the biggest sub in Beacon?” Coco sank down, taking Weiss into her. “Hm. That’s good.” She threw her head back as she sat down completely. Tighter than Velvet, it was clear Coco hadn’t had much sex with cocks or men in general. Probably just toys. “I could get used to this.”

“You could.” Weiss smirked. “Just agree to wear a collar like Velvet.”

Rather than be offended, Coco burst out laughing.

“You’re good, Weiss, but I think you’ll find I’m a girl who likes to be on top.”

“Funny.” Weiss’ hands wrapped around Coco’s waist. Her eyes flashed. “Me too!”

Coco yelped as Weiss rushed up, slamming up into her and carrying her up out the water, standing and dragging Coco down at the same time. The air was driven out of the older and bigger girl, momentarily stunning her.

Weiss used the moment as best she could, aware she wouldn’t be able to carry Coco’s weight for too long. She stepped forward, carrying the surprised girl across the hot tub and pushing her back into Velvet’s still quivering body. Coco’s head came to rest between Velvet’s breasts, her arms and shoulders under the water.

“W – What?”

“Velvet,” Weiss ordered. “Hold onto her. Keep her there.”

“Hm. Yes, master~” Velvet, still slightly out of it, followed the instructions without question, looping her arms under Coco’s armpits and holding her tight against her. Coco’s face was only just above the waterline and kept there by Velvet’s soft breasts.

“Hey! Hey!” she yelled. “Funny, Weiss. Real funny. Let me up.”

“I don’t think I will.” Weiss pulled Coco’s hips up out the water, balancing her so her lower body was higher up than her head. “The only person who gets to be on top of me is Ruby. I think I’ll show you what it’s like to be in Velvet’s shoes for a change. I’m not a racist, after all. A human can be a _dirty little slut_ just as much as a faunus.”

“Ah~” Velvet shivered and moaned.

“Vel!” Coco shrieked. “Help me!”

“I can’t,” Velvet whispered. “You sold me to Weiss.”

“As a joke! A joke!”

Weiss grinned evilly. “Then consider this a joke as well.”

She slammed into Coco, plunging herself in so hard the other girl’s head was pushed back into the water, some of it lapping up to her cheeks. Velvet supported her above it, but just, holding onto Coco’s shoulders and arms while Weiss kept her legs wrapped around her, ass up out the water with her cock diving in and out of Coco’s wet sex.

And it was wet, for all that Coco pretended otherwise.

“Look at this,” she teased. “You say you don’t share the same fetish, but you’re squeezing me so tight. Maybe you’re just as much a slut as Velvet is.”

“Ah! Ah! No! N – Not true!”

“Isn’t it? I’ve heard it said you need a fetish to enjoy one. You like showing your dominance over Velvet, but maybe it’s because _you_ want to be dominated in kind.” Weiss gripped Coco’s hips and dragged the woman’s pussy down on her, hammering away with short and rapid thrusts that had Coco’s legs wrapped around her back. “Admit it,” she said. “You love this.”

“F – Fuck you!”

There was fire in Coco’s eyes. Challenge. _I won’t go easily,_ it said. _So, fuck me harder._

Weiss laughed and pulled Coco’s ass higher, tipping her head back into the water. Coco spluttered until Velvet lifted her up, keeping Coco’s eyes below her own breasts, nipples drip-dripping water into Coco’s open mouth.

“If I’m going to own Velvet, I think it’s only fair I get her a pet to live along with. What do you think, Velvet?”

“That sounds great,” Velvet said dreamily.

“But first I need to break her will. You ready to be broken, Coco?”

“L – Like you could!”

“What do you think, Ruby?” Weiss called.

_“I think you should fuck Coco until her mind breaks and she becomes nothing more than a cum-hungry whore.”_ Ruby’s words, so deliciously sinful, had Coco’s pussy tensing around her. _“Maybe she can be bound down next to Velvet while everyone in Beacon uses them both.”_

“Hm. Someone likes the sound of that,” Weiss said, rubbing a thumb over Coco’s clit.

Red-faced, Coco glared at her. “Dream on! You’re all talk, Weiss. All talk and no action.”

“Is that so? Velvet,” Weiss called. “Do you have any heat tablets?”

“Some. Why? They don’t work on humans.”

“They do on me.”

Velvet’s eyes grew wide and she reached over with one hand, snapping one out of a little silver packet and holding it out. Rather than take it, Weiss opened her mouth, letting a blushing and horny Velvet put it in herself. To her surprise, Velvet didn’t do so with her fingers. She took the pill between her teeth and leaned forward.

“Hm.” Weiss smiled and leaned in. “I like that idea.”

Their lips met, tongues a second later. Velvet pushed the pill in with hers and Weis swallowed, feeling the familiar heat sear through her body and down to her loins. Her cock, still buried within Coco, tensed and almost seemed to grow.

Coco certainly felt it, going wide-eyed and gasping for breath. “Oh, fuck!”

“Fuck is right,” Weiss said, tearing her lips from Velvet’s. “You know what these do to a faunus? It’s worse with me.” Already, she was hammering into Coco harder and harder, splashing water in the tub and driving the girl back into Velvet. “I’m going to fuck you until I collapse.”

Leaning forward, she pressed her forehead against Velvet’s, the two looking down on Coco together as the dazed girl looked back up at them. Caught between Weiss and Velvet both, Coco could do nothing to escape, only lock her ankles behind Weiss’ back and hold on for dear life.

Her ability to think was soon torn away entirely, replaced with cries, moans and heated pleas as Weiss thrust into her. If a single one of them had sounded honest, she’d have let go immediately, but they were about as believable as they would have been coming from Velvet. Coco’s heels were digging into the small of her back, dragging Weiss deeper into her.

“Slut!” Weiss called, watching both Velvet _and_ Coco shiver at the words. “You’re as much a slut as Velvet is. Maybe I’ll buy you _both_ for the price of a take-out meal. You can warm my bed until I get back to Ruby, then lick her clit while I fuck her.”

“Ahh! Ahhh!”

_“Oh yeah. Ahhh!”_

Of _course_ Ruby was listening and fingering herself silly. Why wouldn’t she be? Weiss would have rolled her eyes if she wasn’t so busy ploughing in and out of Coco, now kissing and biting Velvet’s neck as she did.

“Kiss me,” she instructed Velvet. “Kiss the girl who is fucking your girlfriend. Show Coco that _I’m_ your master now.”

“V – Velvet…” Coco whispered.

“You’re my master now, Weiss,” Velvet said, leaning in to press their lips together.

Coco came. Hard. Her stomach arched up, breasts shaking and splashing in the water as her orgasm was muffled into the water she’d slipped down into, bubbles roaring to the surface as Coco screamed her climax, clamping down on Weiss so hard _she_ came as well, filling the brunette up with thick, heavy cum.

Velvet and Weiss parted in time for the former to drag her girlfriend up out the water. Soaked, dazed and with a wide, drunken, smile, Coco panted for breath, propped between Weiss and Velvet, legs dangling limply.

“Shit,” she gasped. “H – Holy shit...”

“I don’t know why you’re acting like I’m finished.”

“W – What?”

“I took a heat inducer.” Weiss pumped into Coco again, making her groan. “I’ve got another ten orgasms in me at least.”

Coco’s mouth fell open. “What? I’ll never last through ten…”

“You don’t need to last. You just have to lay there and be fucked by me. After all, you’re just an object to be used.” Weiss rubbed Coco’s stomach with one hand, feeling Coco trembled under her. It wasn’t in fear. “I don’t care if you’re ready or not. You and Velvet belong to me now. And I intend to show it.”

Weiss whispered something into Velvet’s ear and the faunus’ eyes grew wide. Nodding, she stepped back from Coco, leaving the girl to float atop the water held up by Weiss’ hands. Velvet lowered herself down beside Coco, who watched her suspiciously.

Suddenly, Velvet sealed her lips over Coco’s and pushed both their heads under the water. The two made out beneath the surface, Velvet’s hands working over Coco’s body as Weiss fucked her slowly, long and languid thrusts.

When they came up for air, Coco was panting, hair drenched and sticking to her scalp. She didn’t realise what had changed – but she soon did when Velvet offered Weiss the leash and she pulled tight. Coco’s head was drawn up out the water, held by the collar now attached to _her_ neck and marking _her_ the slut.

“Oh, you cheeky bitch,” Coco rasped.

“I think you’ll find the only _bitch_ here is you.” Weiss dragged the leash close, bending Coco double. “And I’m going to pound that fact into you however I have to.”

Weiss hooked her arms under Coco’s, keeping the leash tight so she couldn’t escape – not that Coco was trying all that hard to, if at all. She sat back, forcing Coco into her lap with her back to Weiss’ chest. Slipping her knees between Coco’s, she pulled them apart, spreading her under the water. Weiss leaned back against the hot tub’s side, drawing Coco up until her stomach was in the air, droplets running down her supple flesh.

“I think I’ll be trying the other hole now. You ever been taken anal?”

“W – What!?”

“We’ve used toys, master,” Velvet said, taking her place between Coco’s legs and kneeling low in the tub. Eyes shining with desire, and perhaps pleasure at seeing Coco sharing in her fetish, Velvet reached under and took Weiss’ member, lining it up against Coco’s bottom. “She’s not a virgin there, but she’s never had a _real_ cock in her ass.”

“Then I think it’s time that changed.”

With the warm water and Velvet’s hand, Weiss was able to get her tip into Coco’s puckered anus with only minimal pushing. It helped that she had both her hands linked behind Coco’s head pushing her down. The first inch or two was the hardest but once she had the tip in, Coco slid down her shaft with a ragged moan.

Stood with Coco in a full nelson and with Velvet holding her knees apart, Weiss began to thrust up into her ass. The tight ring of muscle squeezed her harder than ever before, while the water in the tub left her balls warm and tingly.

“Ah! Ugh! Ngh!” Coco’s head bounced against her palms, each thrust bringing out a fresh grunt or moan. The pain mixed with pleasure had her whimpering against her. Curious to see what would happen, Weiss pulled the leash tight, choking Coco just a little. “Ahhh~!”

“She came,” Velvet said, two fingers in Coco’s wet slit. “Coco came!”

“V – Velvet!” Coco whined. “Don’t!”

Coco really did like it as much as Velvet did. Velvet looked delighted by the fact and Weiss could imagine why. It was one thing to have a passion your loved one indulged you in. Another to have confirmation they loved it as well.

“Go under the water,” Weiss ordered Velvet. “Lick her. Blow bubbles into her.”

Velvet went down with a splash, wet ears poking up past Coco’s stomach. Though she couldn’t see from the angle she had, Coco blocking her vision, Weiss knew when Velvet had found the right spot because Coco began to pant and kick, thrashing in her hold.

“Oh shit! Shit, shit, shit!”

Bubbling sounds came from the water – no doubt blown against Coco’s sensitive clit. Combined with Weiss’ cock digging deeper into her ass with every bounce, Coco writhed and moaned, opening her mouth and sticking her tongue out helplessly.

“Huwah!” Velvet came up for air – though only as much as she needed. Water splashed again a second later and she was down there again, bubbles running up against Coco’s slit, ass and even tickling Weiss’ balls and cock, buried in Coco’s ass.

“Ahhhh!” Coco wailed. “Too much! It’s too much!”

“Maybe you should have thought of that before whoring Velvet out. This is your comeuppance.” Weiss kept thrusting, fighting her own exhaustion as Coco’s body wrung her dry. “You’re such a slut, Coco. Such a dirty, useless little slut.”

“Ah~!” Coco came again. It was obvious from the voice and she could feel the vibrations through Coco’s ass as she clenched down. “I’m not,” she argued. “I’m not a slut!”

Even those denials were tinted with such lust, such need, that Weiss _knew_ Coco wanted her to argue back. It was like Kali going for a shower, leaving the door ajar and saying `don’t peek`, then winking and going inside.

“Whore!” Weiss grinned as Coco trembled. “Slut, bitch, cumdump.”

“AHHH!”

“Oh, you like that one, don’t you? Are you in protection, Coco? Maybe when I’ve finished with your ass, I’ll fill your cunt and knock you up.” Weiss had to hold on tighter than ever as Coco began to literally _ride_ her, bouncing herself up and down on Weiss’ dick and Velvet’s mouth. “It’s not a good idea for Ruby or I to get pregnant because of our education, but maybe it wouldn’t matter if it was you two. We’ll knock you up and use you as surrogates for our children.”

_“I want a daughter and a son,”_ Ruby said, breathing heavily. _“And we’ll call the daughter Summer.”_

“You hear that, Coco? One from each of you.” Weiss bit on her shoulder. “First I’m going to get you pregnant, then I’m going to make you _watch_ as I knock up your girlfriend.”

On the scroll, Ruby panted harder than ever. It seemed the only thing she liked more than seeing her girlfriend cheat on _her_ , was the idea that her girlfriend was cheating with another girl’s partner. Dominating them all.

Reaching around, Weiss gripped Velvet’s ears – careful not to tug too hard – and pulled her up out the water. Naturally, she’d heard everything, ears being above the water and not just for show.

“How do you like the sound of that, faunus slut? Once I’ve impregnated Coco, I’ll start on putting a baby in you. Though you’re a rabbit faunus, so maybe you’ll give birth to a whole horde of children. You want that? You want me to keep fucking children into you?”

“Y – Yes!” Velvet moaned.

“I’d do a better job than Coco ever could.” Reaching down, Weiss played with Coco’s clit, amazed at how wet her slit was. “She doesn’t even have a cock. Guess that’s why she can’t satisfy you as well as I can. Isn’t that right?”

“N – No…” Coco whispered.

“Yes!” Velvet said, pushing up against Coco and licking her neck. “Weiss is better than Coco could ever be. Coco is just a stupid little baby-making slut. Knock her up, master. Knock her up and leave her useless for nothing other than a broodmare.”

Coco came on Weiss’ fingers, sucking them in with fearsome climax.

“And then,” Velvet teased, whispering the words into Coco’s neck. “You can start fucking me~”

Weiss gritted her teeth as her balls tensed, cock expanding in Coco’s ass. Her release was sweet and sudden, a long and drawn out moment where she expelled herself into Coco’s tight behind. Coco gasped and went still, unable to move because of the full nelson Weiss had her in. Her eyes rolled back, tongue lolling out, only to be captured and played with by Velvet, who licked and suckled on it.

Slowly, Weiss brought the girl down, pushing her up onto the side of the tub, not trusting her to be in the water lest she sink down and not have the strength to get back up. Coco lay slumped on her back, dripping water all over the tiles as her legs twitched. Weiss came out with a `popping` sound, followed quickly by a stream of white.

“Hahh Hahh…” Coco panted for breath.

That same breath hitched when Weiss placed a knee down between her legs and drew one to the side. Coco was too weak to do anything as Weiss angled her tip directly at her moist and hungry cunt.

“W – Wait…”

“Wait?” Weiss grinned. “I don’t think I will. Did you think I was joking before? I’m going to knock you up, Coco.” She watched as Velvet crawled around the side, drawing Coco’s arms back and pinning them under her legs. “Time to put a baby in you.”

 

* * *

 

Thirty minutes later, Weiss sat on the edge of the hot tub, feet dangling in and Velvet’s head in her lap, bobbing up and down as she slurped on Weiss’ wet cock. It must have tasted of Coco because she was really going to town, making happy little humming sounds as Weiss played with her soft ears.

Beside them, laid on her side and leaking from both holes, Coco Adel slumbered away with a dopey smile on her face, entire body flushed pink. The collar around her neck, the `Slut` tag, proudly on display.

Coco hadn’t lasted through all the brutal fucking. Somewhere in the middle of it, she’d thrown her head back and screamed out a climax far greater than any before it, then passed out with a dazed and nonsensical mumble. She’d planned to stop then, but Velvet had begged her to continue and she had, filling Coco up several more times before stopping and moving onto Velvet, pinning her down over her unconscious lover’s body and breeding her as well.

“I really will have to do this again when we get back to Beacon,” she said, both to Velvet and to Ruby, who she knew was still listening. “Maybe Ruby sitting on Coco’s face while I fuck her.”

“Hmmrll?” Velvet asked, looking up hopefully.

“You’ll be tied to a wall,” Weiss said harshly. “Hands above your head and legs spread, vibrator working away inside you. We wouldn’t let you come, though. Not a chance. Not until you’re on the verge of breaking. Then we’d drag you down, carry you to the dining room and fuck you in front of everyone.”

Velvet trembled, hands between her legs. The vibrations down her cock told her Velvet had come yet again, shaking in her lap. Weiss came from those same vibrations, dumping one final load into Velvet’s mouth. She swallowed greedily, taking her bitter seed with great gulps.

No sooner had she finished, was Velvet pushing herself up and rubbing her breasts on Weiss’ shaft, making it ride up between them toward her mouth, where her tongue, pretty and pink, would dart out to lap at the tip. Velvet could have stopped by now but seemed determined to play the slave. Weiss wasn’t about to stop her if she liked it that much.

“Good little slut,” Weiss purred. “That’s a good slut.”

_“Weiss…?”_

Weiss reached over to pick up the scroll, after a moment’s thought propping it on top of Velvet’s hair as she continued to lick and suckle on her. On the screen, Ruby looked deliriously satisfied, fingers wet and sticky.

Weiss itched to lick them clean.

“What is it?” she asked. “Did you like that?”

_“Yeah. I liked that a lot. Did you mean what you said?”_

“About what? Making Coco lick your pussy?”

_“No.”_ Ruby pulled a face. _“Why would I want to make love to anyone but you?”_

Weiss couldn’t help but stare. Ruby sounded so offended, so utterly disgusted at the thought of Coco even touching her. “But you’re fine with me sleeping with other women…”

_“Yeah, that’s different. I like to see my girlfriend turning other girls into gooey messes. It makes me feel… I don’t know. Powerful? Special? It’s like I’m showing you off. Wait, that makes it sound like I’m using you. I didn’t mean it like that!”_

“It’s fine.” Weiss laughed, “It’s fine, Ruby. There… There’s nothing wrong with that.” Of being proud of someone you loved, of Ruby being proud of her. Words her father had never used. Not that she’d want him to use it in regard to sexual prowess – that would be awkward – but still, it felt nice to think of Ruby being proud of her. “What was the other thing?” she asked, changing the subject to escape the embarrassment. “The thing you were unsure about?”

_“It’s what you said about being on top. About me being the only one who gets to be top with you.”_ Against all odds, Ruby somehow managed to sound embarrassed about that. Embarrassed about that, but not witnessing all this. She really was something. _“Did you really mean that?”_

“Of course. You’re my team leader.”

_“That’s not what I meant!”_ Ruby whined.

“Me neither.” Weiss smiled at the scroll. “But it’s the same. There’s only one person in this world I take order from, and only one I’d let boss me around.”

Ruby dithered adorably on screen. _“Who?”_

“You know who, doofus.”

_“Heh. M – Maybe. Can you say it, though? For me?”_

“You.” Weiss smiled. “You’re the only one I’d trust my helpless body to.”

_“And you’d be my slut?”_ Ruby asked cutely.

“I’m practically that already. How many faunus women have you been whoring me out to lately? Coco’s practically a saint compared to what you put me through.” Weiss rolled her eyes to make it clear she wasn’t angry, nor disappointed. “You’ll have to pick up the pieces, Ruby. I think Velvet and Coco are going to want to do this again sometime.”

_“Hmm. I’ll buy some shackles for Velvet.”_

In her lap, Velvet shuddered happily. “Need a collar for Coco, too,” Weiss added. Not that Coco would ever wear it in public, or that she wouldn’t be angry about it later – but if Coco wanted a repeat performance, she was going to have to submit once more. Both to her _and_ to Ruby. “Maybe hers should say `Ruby’s slut` on it.”

_“Hm. Maybe.”_ Ruby giggled. “ _I really love you, Weiss.”_

“I love you as well. But tell me, did you have a hand with this?”

_“Nope. I just told Blake and Kali you deserved some time to relax, no sex involved. You’re the one who took that as a chance to have sex with them.”_ Ruby looked at her slyly. _“Maybe you’re finally giving in.”_

“Heh.” Weiss closed her eyes and leaned back, letting Velvet lick and kiss her balls. “Maybe I am, Ruby. Maybe I am.”

 

* * *

 

“Deep in thought, I see.”

Blake’s ears perked up. The chair opposite her in the little café scraped back and Kali sat, a cup of coffee in hand and a freshly ordered cup of tea for Blake. She accepted it with a tired smile, sipping at it and sighing happily.

“I know that expression, daughter. You can’t hide your feelings from your mother.”

“Who’s hiding anything? I’d have thought it obvious.”

“It is. Your heat ended yesterday. Didn’t it?”

Blake froze. “How-?”

“A little more in control, a little quicker to tire. I’ve been through more heats than you have, sweetie, so I can tell when my daughter is faking it. You don’t _need_ Weiss to look after you anymore, and yet you continue to pretend otherwise.” Kali’s smile grew. “That’s telling.”

“I think the word you’re looking for is _manipulative_ …”

“Isn’t everyone? What is flirting if not manipulating someone to like you? What is sex if not manipulation of other people’s erogenous zones for pleasure? There’s nothing wrong with being manipulative. As long as you’re honest about it.”

“Which I’m not being,” Blake pointed out. “I’m lying to Weiss. Lying to keep her… to keep her…”

“Just to `keep her`, I think.”

“Yes,” Blake admitted, face red. “To keep her.”

“You know, it need not be a lie. Tell the truth.”

“Weiss has someone. She has Ruby.”

“Ruby doesn’t seem to mind sharing.”

“For a fetish, a kink. There’s a difference between getting off and letting your girlfriend see another person – especially when that person lives and sleeps in the same room as you. I can’t do that to her. Ruby is my friend.”

“But the heart doesn’t lie, Blake.”

“It doesn’t, but I do.”

“Silly little kitten.” Kali reached out and brought her daughter in for a hug. For once, Blake didn’t fight it, too fragile and too desperate for any comfort she could have. “If there’s one thing I’ve learned in all my years, it’s that things aren’t always as complicated as we make them seem. I’ll talk to Weiss.”

“No!” Blake’s eyes were wide and afraid. “N – No. Don’t. Let me… I’ll talk to her.”

“But will you?”

“Yes.” The lie was obvious. Kali knew her daughter well. “I’ll tell her,” Blake said, continuing to lie through her teeth. “Just give me some time. Let me be the one to do it.”

Time Kali knew would last all the way until the end of the festival, and then likely after into Beacon – and beyond even that, as Weiss and Ruby grew old and Blake did as well, never revealing her true feelings. It was just like her, really, always running away from her problems.

“Okay,” Kali said, stroking her hair. “I won’t say anything.”

“Thank you.”

 


	6. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss' adventure in Menagerie continues, but Blake has something to say - something she's unwilling to say.
> 
> Luckily, Kali is there to force the issue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Commissioned by Baron

* * *

 

 

 

The cutlery clinked down as Weiss laid it across the plate, sipping some water before looking Blake’s way and saying, “That was wonderful. I never knew you could cook.”

“Never really had the opportunity at Beacon. Mom taught me.”

“Cooking is an integral skill for anyone,” Kali remarked, polishing the last bit of food from her own plate. “And I don’t just mean women there. It always amazes me when people say they can’t cook. What do they plan to do when they live alone? Exist off takeaway food and restaurants? Suffer on ready meals? It’s ridiculous.”

Weiss laughed nervously, thinking how she herself had never learned. At least there she had an excuse of servants and premier chefs to do it for her, but she suddenly realised how entitled that made her sound. Even Ruby could bake cookies, and probably a whole lot more. _Guess I’m learning some meals when I get back. I won’t always have servants at hand._

Or Blake.

“Blake wanted to cook for you tonight,” Kali said. “Something of a special occasion.”

Weiss hummed. “What kind?”

“None,” Blake hissed, obviously kicking her mother under the table. “Ignore her, Weiss, she’s reading into things. Trying to stir the pot.”

Kali’s smile confirmed it, though there was an edge to it that had been absent from ones before. A war of words – without the words – was waged between them. Weiss could only sit on the outskirts and wonder at what the eye movements and subtle head shakes might mean. Had it been Ruby and Blake, she might have asked, but something between mother and daughter was none of her business. If Blake wanted to tell her, she would.

“It’s nothing,” Blake eventually decided, drawing a long sigh from Kali. Blake made to stand and pick up some of the dishes. “She’s just pulling a Yang.”

“You stay here,” Kali told Blake as she rose to take the plates herself. “You cooked the dinner, so I’ll wash it away. But how about some dessert first? While Blake was busy sharpening her culinary skills, I made something too~”

“Made?” Blake asked, smiling weakly. “Funny how I saw packaging in the bin.”

“Oh poo, don’t ruin your mother’s little secrets. I made the money to buy the cake, ergo I made the cake.” With that faultless logic, Kali slipped into the kitchen with the plates.

“Was there something you wanted to tell me?” Weiss asked Blake.

“No. It’s nothing.”

It clearly wasn’t if Kali felt the need to bring it up, but Weiss accepted it. Refreshed from the spa visit, not to mention her pleasant little encounter with Velvet and Coco, she was in a better mood than she had been before. It was good to see Coco and Velvet getting on and happy, not to mention her muscles felt nice and relaxed and she still smelled of fragrant shampoo and spice. _It’s been a while since I went to a proper spa. I’ll have to take Ruby to one back in Vale. That ought to cheer her up for missing out on this holiday._

The door opened and Kali swayed back in with a chocolate cake on a tray along with a can of whipped cream.

And nothing else.

Nothing.

“Mom,” Blake groaned, one hand on her face. “Did you somehow mistake your _clothing_ in the short distance from the dining room to the kitchen and back again?”

Kali froze, gasped and even made a dramatic swoon. “Oh my, I did! However did that happen?” Her giggle told the full story and her breasts bounced up and down as she skipped to the table, laying the cake down in front of Weiss and sitting on her lap a moment later. Her face was suddenly full of soft skin, full breasts and gorgeous curves.

She couldn’t find it in herself to complain.

“Let’s not beat around the bush, dear, we all knew this was coming.” Kali winked and patted Weiss’ other leg. “Take a seat or I’ll take both for myself – and everything that comes between.” Her hand dipped lower, fondling Weiss’ skirt. “Oh my, what is this delightful surprise?” The skirt was drawn back, along with her underwear.

Weiss’ shaft stood at attention.

“You’re insatiable,” Blake said, standing regardless.

“Ah, ah, ah,” Kali stopped her. “Clothing off.”

For all that she rolled her eyes, Blake wasted no time in complying, slipping out of her tight leggings and bending over, giving Weiss a wonderful view of her ass as she slid her black underwear down. The little shake she gave told her it was no accident and soon she had the lovely feeling of a Belladonna on each leg, their bodies flush against her own and her arms wrapped around a waist each.

“I could get used to this,” she said, smiling hungrily. “I take it that cake and cream isn’t for show.”

“Are you hungry, Weiss?” Kali teased. “Whatever can we do?”

“You two,” Blake sighed. “Are you really going to pretend this is anything other than what it is? And you should call Ruby before we start. You know she’ll want to watch.”

Weiss laughed and reached for her scroll, almost losing Kali in the process. The older woman lurched forward and wrapped her arms around Weiss’ neck for purchase, squashing her breasts into Weiss’ face.

Blake took the distracted moment to reach down and take Weiss’ scroll out herself, dialling the number and getting Ruby on call. When she eventually answered, it was in time to see Weiss tip Kali back and make wet sounds between her breasts, the older woman giggling loudly.

_“Yeah!”_ Ruby cheered, falling flat on her back and _tearing_ her skirt off.

Had Ruby been _waiting_ for this? Weiss wasn’t sure if she found that more disturbing than the fact they were apparently so predictable in their sex that Ruby could tell when it was going to happen. Well, at least permission was granted.

Kali reached between her and Blake toward the table, pulling the cake into reach of both of them. Rather than slice it, she dipped her fingers into the chocolate and drew it back, holding two out to Weiss’ lips.

She let them inside, sucking greedily on Kali’s fingers.

Two more joined from Blake, eyes alight and shining as Weiss ran her tongue around and between them, licking off every last spec of chocolate sauce and then continuing regardless, feeling the two women’s fingers play with her tongue. Her hardness below was stroked by Kali’s other hand, her long and soft fingers gliding up the side and cupping the head.

It wasn’t enough – not yet – but it was a start.

And it hinted at so much more.

Drawing her fingers out, Kali leaned back toward the cake and spooked more up, bringing it back. As she did, she _accidentally_ dripped some onto Blake’s chest, making her flinch at the cold sensation. “Oops,” Kali said, voice dripping insincerity.

Blake’s wide eyes met Weiss’, and then she was being dragged in, pulled by Weiss’ arm around her waist until she was flush against her. Weiss’ chin nestled itself between her cleavage as she extended her tongue and dragged it up Blake’s skin, over the swell of her bosom and up toward her collarbone. The higher she went, the sharper Blake’s breathing became. As she lapped up the last of the chocolate, she was treated to Kali dragging two sticky fingers over Blake’s neck, layering chocolate and cream there.

“M – Mom,” Blake moaned.

_Perfect,_ Weiss thought, pulling Blake down.

“Ah! Hm!” Blake mewled and whimpered, digging her nails into Weiss’ back as she licked and nipped at her sensitive throat, cleaning up all the chocolate in a few seconds but refusing to let Blake realise. She continued long after it was gone, grinding Blake’s body down onto her thigh. “Mmm!” Blake moaned. “W – Weiss, isn’t it all gone?”

“It’s not I’m afraid,” Kali said, bringing the nozzle of the whipped cream can forward and pointing it down between Blake’s heaving breasts.

“Wait!” Blake yelped. “I’m not – eeek!”

The _pfffftt_ as the whipped cream poured out was music to her ears, as was the startled noise Blake made. It was cold – Weiss could feel it against her neck. To save Blake from it, and for a few other, less altruistic, reasons than that, she tipped Blake back and pushed her head between her tits, rubbing it from side to side, licking, kissing and generally rubbing her face in her teammate’s cleavage.

When she came back up her face was covered in white. It was no accident.

Kali giggled and leaned in. “Our turn to clean you.”

Closing her eyes, Weiss leaned back and basked in the warm tongues washing over her face. They focused on her eyebrows and her cheeks, before someone – Blake, she realised – found her lips and began to kiss her. Weiss opened her mouth and their tongues danced.

“Now, now,” Kali drew Blake back. “If you want to do that, you should do it properly.”

She took a big dollop of chocolate on her fingers and held it to Blake’s lips. When Blake opened her mouth, Kali put them in and smothered the chocolate over her tongue and lips, messily spreading it around.

Weiss cock twitched.

“And now you share it,” Kali said, pushing Blake’s head down.

Blake’s lips had never tasted better. Blake’s tongue pushed inside, brushing against her own and depositing some chocolate right there. Weiss swallowed, then licked the rest from Blake’s tongue and dove deeper, exploring her mouth as Blake’s hands locked behind her head.

As it happened, she felt Kali vacate her thigh. Her hands found it a second later as she knelt. With her face full of Blake’s, she couldn’t see what was happening, though she had a good idea. Such thoughts were rewarded when a sudden cold spread over her cock, making it ache. Kali was drizzling chocolate sauce all over her shaft.

God, it hurt. It was so cold.

But she pushed through, knowing it was about to get _much_ warmer.

Kali’s tongue rubbed against the underside of her. Weiss groaned, the sound lost into Blake’s mouth as she leaned back and brought more chocolate forward, dipping it past her lips and then transferring it to Weiss’.

At the same time, Kali worked her way to the tip of Weiss’ chocolatey shaft and closed her lips around it, humming as she slid slowly down, engulfing Weiss in her hot mouth. Weiss’ hips bucked, trying desperately to make the older woman go faster.

Kali wouldn’t be moved, however. She pushed Weiss’ legs down and continued with her slow, agonising pace, cleaning her meticulously, sometimes by sucking her sharply, then by drawing back to lick her. Sometimes by pursing her lips and laying little kisses up and down her.

“Ah!” Weiss gasped, only for the sound to be muffled by Blake’s hungry lips. “Mmhm! Mmmm!”

Her orgasm was building inside her. Weiss pated Kali’s shoulder quickly, warning her. Far from stop, it made Kali lean down harder and begin to make wet sounds, sliding up and down hungrily, pushing her nose down into Weiss’ pubic hair until she gagged on a cock buried into the back of her throat.

Weiss’ entire body slid down, bringing Blake with her. Her climax came in a rush, shooting rope after rope of cum into Kali’s waiting mouth. As it happened, Blake cupped her face and kissed her long and hard, riding out the orgasm in Weiss’ lap.

Kali slid off her a few seconds later. Her cheeks were bulged, and she clearly hadn’t swallowed. Pulling her daughter back by her hair, Kali tugged until Blake was bent back, body arched and face upward. Seeing what was to come, Blake opened her mouth wide.

Instead of kissing her, Kali held her own an inch or two above and pursed her lips as though about to kiss her. A thin trail of white slipped out, tinted brown with chocolate sauce, her semen hung in the air, swaying from the older woman’s lips.

Blake moved her head with it, eyes locked on the strand as though she were afraid to miss it.

Weiss watched, rapt and unable to move, as the strand grew bigger and bigger, eventually passing past Blake’s lips and into her mouth. Once it had, Kali leaned down further and opened her mouth, expelling the rest of Weiss’ chocolate-flavoured cum over Blake’s waiting tongue. Once she had, he licked up the little bits that had missed and pooled on Blake’s lips and cheek before letting her go.

Sitting back up, Blake kept her mouth open, letting her see the cum pooled inside.

And then she swallowed, pulling it all back in one delicious gulp.

“Delicious,” she whispered, licking her lips clean.

It was too much to ignore. Weiss stood, carrying Blake up with her. Blake wrapped her legs around Weiss’ hips for purchase, the action drawing her around so her core was against her hard shaft. That was perfect. Ideal. Stepping forward, Weiss pushed her down onto the dining room table, narrowly avoiding the cake as she did. She hooked a hand under Blake’s knee and lifted it up, taking some chocolate herself and smothering it on Blake’s wet sex. It ran down, oozing over her lips and folds.

Weiss darted down and licked it all up, driving her tongue inside to chase every bit.

Blake’s head was flung back, and she cried out in bliss. Her legs wrapped around Weiss’ head, ankles locking above her spine.

The taste of Blake mixed with chocolate turning warm and running down their hot bodies. She hardly even noticed Kali adding more, dipping fingers between Blake’s folds and slathering more along her entrance, all to be supped away to better hear those frantic mewls and desperate pleas.

Suddenly, Kali was above, drizzling more, but this time on Blake’s chest, covering her nipples and running down the contours to pool in the valley between. Blake looked down, confused, but Weiss knew exactly what Kali intended. She stepped forward, between Blake’s legs. The very action of reaching for it caused her erect cock to push against Blake’s sticky folds.

Their eyes met. Understanding dawned, even as Weiss leaned down, placing one hand on the table to steady herself and using the other to drag one of Blake’s feet up onto her shoulder. She kissed her ankle lightly, adjusting her hips to better slide herself inside.

Blake’s pussy was hot, wet and sticky. Weiss’ cock wasn’t much better.

They met perfectly, sliding in with a wet sucking sound.

Once she was in, she started to thrust wildly, more raw passion than technique. Heady on chocolate and the vert taste of Blake’s skin, she buried her face between her lover’s breasts, licking and nuzzling, smearing sugary goodness around and taking her sweet time. She found her way up one breast and to a nipple, sucking aggressively on it as Blake writhed under her. Pounding away the whole time, she kept a brutal pace, rocking the table and making the wooden legs creak.

When she finished with one breast she went to the other, thrusting away as she sucked and nipped on it. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Kali come in and deposit more cream on the other, undoing the work she’d done.

No complaints there. Weiss lavished her current teat with her tongue and then moved back, making space for Kali to do the same again and ensure Blake would _never_ be clean enough for her to stop. Liking that image, Weiss brought her hands up to grab the can of whipped cream and shake it. She pointed it down and sprayed it all over Blake’s chest, making her shiver and “yip” in shock.

Not giving her any time to recover, Weiss leaned down – shivering herself as she smothered Blake’s body with her own, squashing and spreading the cream between them, finding her lips and pushing her tongue inside, kissing her with a mouth full of chocolate. Her hips continued to thrust, and Kali moved forward, gently taking the can of whipped cream from her.

The next thing she knew, an icy feeling was spread at her ass. Weiss grunted, at the unwelcome sensation, only to groan into Blake’s mouth a moment later when Kali’s tongue lapped at her anus, licking up the cream with slow, long motions. When she thrust into Blake, the tongue tickled her. When she drew out, it was pushed flush up against her. Kali’s hands found their way to her testicles as well, caressing and fondling them with her soft and sticky fingers.

Reaching around, she aimed the nozzle at the junction between Weiss’ cock and Blake’s pussy, squeezing down to spray out some thick cream directly onto their most sensitive parts. They both gasped, the wet _slap-slap_ of their fucking becoming so much louder and wetter thanks to the cream now added into the mix. When Kali then came around and licked under her, licking directly at where she was plunging into her daughter’s snatch, Weiss almost lost it.

“Close!” she gasped, hammering away harder and harder. “I’m about to cum!”

Kali came out and moved around the table, leaning down to hold Blake’s shoulders and face and whisper in her ear as Weiss plunged in and out, spraying whipped cream in every direction. What words were whispered were lost on Weiss, but Kali kept doing it, kissing and whispering to her daughter, saying something over and over while Blake, face red and pinched, driven wild with lust, gasped and bucked on the table.

“Say it,” she heard Kali say. “Say what you feel, Blake.”

“Ah! Ahh! Hahh!”

Weiss, assuming it to do with being more vocal, joined in, fucking Blake harder and harder. “Say it!” she commanded. “Tell me how much you love my cock.”

“Say it,” Kali teased. “Say it, Blake.”

_“Say it!”_ Ruby cheered.

Blake’s eyes were wide and wild. Her mouth was stretched open, much like her cunt, which Weiss _buried_ herself into, cumming hard. Hot semen poured from her, rushing deep up inside Blake’s fertile womb.

As it did, Blake’s control snapped. “Love you!” she screamed. “I love you, I love you, I love you.” Her back arched, stomach rising to meet Weiss’ as her legs locked around her waist, milking her dry. Without thinking, she lurched up and caught Weiss in a passionate kiss. “I love you, Weiss. I love you!”

Only for it all to be broken by a soft and nervous voice.

_“You… love her…?”_ Ruby. On the scroll. Watching. No longer confident, no longer aroused, and suddenly very, very afraid.

Weiss tore her own mouth away. “Love…?” she wheezed. “That – That was just a heat of the moment thing, surely.” Dick buried in Blake, still shooting inside and being squeezed down on by her lover’s muscles, she stared into suddenly frightened eyes. “You didn’t mean that. Did you?”

“I… Ah…” Blake, sweaty, climaxing and covered in chocolate and cream, failed to answer. “I… I didn’t… It… Ruby…”

_“Blake…? This – It’s just pretending. I love Weiss. Weiss loves me. You can’t…”_

Weiss looked between Blake and the scroll with Ruby’s face on, unable to speak, unable to think. Everything that had made sense up until a few minutes ago came crashing down, and the implications threatened to smother her.

She drew out slowly, settling Blake down on the table.

What was she supposed to do? Someone had to say something. Her? Her mind was still whirling, both from the shock of what Blake had just confessed to the fact she was still coming down from her high. She was still hard as a rock. Her brain wasn’t in any state to process this.

Ruby was more prepared.

_“Weiss, can you give Blake and me a little time to talk? Privately?”_

Never had she been so eager to follow one of Ruby’s orders.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Blake wished she could follow Weiss out the door.

The silence left behind permeated through her, rooting her to the spot and leaving a quiet that went well beyond awkward and into the territory of outright hostile. That was a word she’d never wanted to express between her and her team leader. Not Ruby. Never Ruby.

It was her fault, too. Feeling she had to say _something_ , Blake broke the silence. “I’m so sorry.”

_“Yeah,”_ Ruby said sadly. _“Me too.”_

What?

“No. You can’t feel bad,” Blake said in a rush. “I betrayed your trust. I – I knew this was just a fetish, yet I let it become more. I wasn’t even in heat at the end.” The words tumbled out, her confession coming in a jumbled mess. “I took advantage of Weiss’ desire to help for my own ends. I took advantage of your trust in me to get at her.”

Words clogged in her throat. She felt sick.

“I – I took advantage of both of you. I _used_ Weiss for my own pleasure and betrayed you at the same time.” Her head fell and she wanted to fall to the floor and press herself flat. “I’m the worst. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I ruined everything.”

_“Blake-”_

“A – And I’ll fix it. I can ignore this. Weiss is your girlfriend. She loves you and you love her. I was just sex. It was just to help me through my heat. I’ll never go near her again when you’re not there. I’ll never touch her like that. I promise you!”

_“Could you?”_ Ruby asked, not angrily, not with disappointment. If anything, she sounded tired. _“Could you just pretend this never happened? Could you watch me and Weiss live our lives and be happy, forever knowing you don’t have a chance with her?”_

Blake’s mouth was dry.

Nothing else was. She was stood in the middle of her dining room covered in sweat, chocolate, whipped cream and Weiss’ juices. She was dripping some of that on the floor from her cunt, and yet despite all of that she was having what was possibly the most important conversation of her life. And to the girlfriend of the woman she’d just been fucking.

It was insane. It was also happening, no matter how much she tried to convince herself this was some fucked-up nightmare.

_“Could you do all that, and still look at me without hating me?”_

“Ruby, no, I… This was my fault. I… I can get used to it.”

_“Even if it is your fault, that doesn’t change how you feel. Does it?”_ Ruby smiled sadly at the scroll. _“And do you really blame someone for being addicted, or the person who got them that way in the first place? You’re not the one who sought Weiss out.”_ Her shoulders slumped _. “I was. I worked with Kali to have you two make love. Because I wanted to feel her cheating on me. Because I wanted to see it and know it was happening.”_

Blake licked her lips. That was true, and yet she wouldn’t accept it all being Ruby’s fault. The first time _had_ been heat, which could be washed away by both of them. After that, she’d known full well that her and Weiss were only together as a façade. Taking that further, developing feelings, was all on her.

She told Ruby that.

_“But I still let it happen,”_ Ruby said _. “No, I made it happen. And you fell for her, just like I did.”_ She laughed weakly. _“Weiss has that effect on people. Once you get under that thorny exterior she puts up.”_

Blake laughed as well, and it came out no stronger. “Yeah. I know what you mean.” She managed to stand tall – not because she felt better, but because she was determined to face this head on. “I don’t want to break the team apart. I don’t – I want _us_ to be friends. Teammates. I’m not prepared to lose you and Yang over this. And I _am prepared_ to lose sleep over Weiss.”

_“What are you saying?”_

“It’ll hurt, but I can move on.” She smiled. “People get rejected all the time. I’ve done it to Sun enough times, and he hasn’t broken down, nor has Jaune with Weiss. I can be that strong if I must. So yes, I can watch you and Weiss love each other and get married. And I won’t hate you for it.”

More silence, though this time it was on Ruby’s part, an expression of outright shock and some small glimmer of hope in her eyes. That was enough to tell Blake she was making the right decision. It hurt, that was undeniable, but Ruby had come first.

She refused to be the reason Team RWBY shattered.

_“That’s…”_ Ruby cut off to find the right words. _“That’s… You’d do that, sacrifice your own happiness for mine?”_

“Yes.” In a heartbeat. Hadn’t Ruby done the same for her before? They’d come and protected her against the White Fang, heard her out and supported her. “I do love Weiss,” she admitted, “But I love you and Yang as well.” Not in the same way but enough to not want to lose it all. Blake bowed her head. “Whatever you decide, I’ll follow. You’re my team leader. And more than that, you’re my friend.”

_“Blake…”_

Ruby sighed.

_“Way to put this all on me. Now I have to make a decision on something like this, and on one hand I’ve got my girlfriend who I don’t want to lose, and on the other my friend whose heart I don’t want to break.”_

“Ruby, you don’t need to concern yourself with that.”

_“Don’t give me that, Blake. It’s true, isn’t it? One of us is going to be hurt either way.”_ Ruby slumped. _“Me and my stupid kink. I just wanted to know what it felt like, then it felt good and I didn’t want it to stop. I liked seeing it all, even if it scared me. I was always afraid someone would decide they liked her enough to try and take her away.”_

“I’d never do that,” she said. “I’ve fallen for Weiss, it’s true, but I won’t break you apart.”

_“Do you promise?”_

Ruby sounded so unsure, so fragile, that Blake’s legs trembled. “Ruby, I swear it!” She slapped a hand over her heart, desperate to make her believe. “On my life!” She locked her eyes to Ruby’s, the better to show her sincerity. As much as it hurt, she picked up the scroll and looked deep into it. “I promise you, Ruby, I will _not_ steal Weiss from you.”

_“I… I think I believe you.”_

“Thank God.” Blake slumped down onto the seat Weiss had vacated. “Then I’ll make arrangements. The deal is pretty much over. Even if Weiss can’t return to Beacon, I can. I’ll leave Menagerie and come back. With me out the way things should get easier.”

_“No.”_

Blake hesitated. “Ruby?”

_“Even if…”_ Ruby bit her bottom lip for a moment and then continued. _“Nothing is going to change, is it? You like Weiss and so do I, and Weiss likes you and Kali too. I know she’d throw that away for me if I asked her to, but it’s not fair. And I like her cheating on me.”_

“What are you even saying, Ruby?”

_“I like her cheating on me, but I don’t want it to actually happen. It was fun when it was safe. Not just for me but Weiss as well, and you too. You promised you’d never steal her away…”_ Ruby looked up hesitantly. _“So maybe it could continue.”_

Blake’s head swam.

_“There will be rules!”_

“What?”

_“This will be a proper affair,”_ Ruby said, mistaking Blake’s confusion for a request for a list. _“But not a real one. I’ll always be Weiss’ girlfriend, but I’m okay with her cheating on me with you and your mom. As long as neither of you ever tries to take her away for real.”_

“You’re… fine with it…?”

_“I was before. It wouldn’t make sense for that to change now.”_

“But I fell in love with her!”

_“That was scary, I’ll admit. Still is scary. But only because I’m afraid you’ll take her away. But if you really mean what you say when you promise that’ll never happen, then I trust you.”_ Ruby looked at her. _“Am I wrong to?”_

“No. No, I’ll not break my word.”

_“Then it’s fine. Even if it wasn’t you, I don’t think I can ignore how good this feels. I’d want her to cheat on me with someone else, and I might hurt their feelings too, not to mention the chance they try and steal her. At least this will be safe. It’s an arrangement.”_

In a strange way, she understood. Ruby wanted the cheating to continue but without the risk. She also didn’t want their team splintered apart. While not ideal in any sense, this would let them continue as they were, now armed with an understanding that they were, what, sharing Weiss? “Is this a polyamorous relationship you’re proposing?”

_“No. Weiss is my girlfriend. A – And one day I hope she’ll be my wife. I don’t think I could look at you that way, Blake, and it wouldn’t be an affair if we were.”_

It wouldn’t be her fetish. Ruby wanted to be cheated on.

And she was willing to let Blake provide that, in exchange for emotional assurance. In return, she could stay with Weiss – love her. _I’d never be able to marry her, but do I really care about that? It’s just words out loud and a ceremony. I’ve never cared for that kind of thing before. People would freak out at Weiss marrying a faunus anyway._

If she said no, Ruby would probably try and find someone else to have Weiss cheat on with. And like she said, that might end in disaster. What was more, Blake would have to give up on Weiss entirely. This was the best way Ruby could think of to let them all come out in one piece.

She had to be sure Ruby wanted it, though. It would be just like her to sacrifice for the sake of others.

“Are you sure? I can deal with not having her, Ruby. You don’t have to do this.”

_“I don’t.”_ Ruby smiled. _“But I kind of want to. I… I know it’s weird, but it’s what I like. I want to have Weiss walk me down the aisle one day, say those special words – and then I want to come up to our room for our first night together and find her buried inside you.”_ Her face flushed and her hand dipped out of view. Downwards. _“I want to stop at the door, shocked and afraid. I want to lean there, listening to her – my wife – fuck my best friend in my bed on my wedding night while I finger myself outside.”_

Blake swallowed. She had to admit, she liked the way Ruby described it.

_“I just don’t want her to then be stolen away for real.”_

“I won’t.” Blake promised again. “I, if you are willing, I’ll be that person. Not Weiss’ girlfriend, or yours, but her lover. Someone she’s having an affair with. A safe affair. Just… be sure to tell me if there are any times when you want time to yourself. I’ll make it work. Don’t be afraid to communicate with me.”

Ruby smiled. _“I won’t. Thanks, Blake. And sorry… for not thinking how it might hurt your feelings if you fell for Weiss. Do you want to call her back in? She’s probably worried.”_

 

 

* * *

 

 

Weiss could hardly believe what she was being told.

Ruby had taken Blake’s shock confession and somehow, through mental hoops that completely evaded, her turned it into a deal where Blake and she would now be having an officially sanctioned affair.

To quote Yang, what the fuck?

_“It’s the best way to avoid hurting anyone’s feelings,”_ Ruby said. _“Assuming you agree. It’s your choice as well, Weiss.”_

“I’ll abide by whatever you decide,” Blake said.

Suddenly, the focus was all on her – and to make matters worse she was still buck naked, erect and horny. The bombshell confession hadn’t exactly come at a convenient time, and she’d been too panicked to think of finding some clothes after.

“This… I… It’s insane.” Weiss swallowed and looked to Ruby. “You want this to happen?”

_“Yes. As long as it’s roleplaying and not for real.”_

“And you?” Weiss asked Blake. “Are you sure your feelings aren’t just misconstrued heat?”

Blake smiled guiltily. “My heat ended three days ago.”

Weiss’ mouth fell open.

“Then, everything…?”

“Was me,” Blake said, looking away. “I… I was afraid to say anything, so I pretended it was still my heat. I wanted to just let it be. Let things go back to normal once this ended and pretend I never felt this way.”

“And that,” a voice by the door said, “Is why I had to act.”

Kali Belladonna stood in the doorway, arms crossed and leaning against the frame. Unlike them, she’d found the time to dress once more. Her distinctive black and white robes flowed down to the floor. For once, she wore an expression of utmost seriousness.

“You led her to this?” Weiss demanded. “Knowing the pain it would cause?”

“I did. And can you fault me? My daughter would have concealed her feelings and doomed herself to years of watching the woman she loves with another. She would have wrestled with insecurity, heartbreak and jealousy. At best, she would have been miserable. At worst, she would have come to despise Ruby and risk fracturing the family she has made with you all.” Kali shook her head. “I couldn’t allow that.” Her eyes roved to Blake’s. “You can’t run away from your problems forever. Blake. Sooner or later you have to confront them.”

Kali had moved to force the issue.

Weiss was angry, she couldn’t deny it, and yet deep inside she knew Kali spoke the truth. This could only have festered. And she and Ruby would have been ignorant to the suffering they’d heaped on one of their own teammates. Blake was good at hiding when she wanted to. How long before she ran away like she had before, except that she never returned?

It was too painful to think about.

_“You could have been nicer about it,”_ Ruby pointed out, not sounding quite as relaxed as Kali.

“I could have,” the woman admitted. “But sometimes a good shock to the system is needed. It all worked out, didn’t it?”

_“And if it hadn’t?”_

“Then Blake would have her closure – and you would all be aware of an issue you could work toward solving together. Accept her or not, having the problem out in the open was best for everyone involved. Best for my daughter, who I love.”

Blake looked down at the floor.

Weiss did as well. It had all been innocent fun – well, not innocent, but the victimless fun. None of them had thought of what might happen if a single person among them decided to take it as more than that. They could have lost everything.

“What’s with all the long faces?” Kali asked, giggling as she sashayed into the room, swinging her hips from left to right. Her feet were bare and padded across the tiles. “Your little problem has been aired. There’s no need to be miserable here. Perhaps a celebration is more in order.” Her arms wrapped around Weiss from behind, linking below her breasts. “And Weiss is here, with her loyal girlfriend all the way back in Vale. You know what they say, Weiss. When the mice are away, the cats will play~”

Weiss swallowed. “I – I don’t think that’s the correct saying.”

“Isn’t it?” Kali licked her ear. “Maybe we should _make_ it one.”

_“Maybe you should,”_ Ruby said, shocking her. Her girlfriend was smiling again, caught somewhere between relief and genuine pleasure. Mostly the former. _“But I also think Kali was cruel to lump this on us so quickly, so maybe you and Blake should punish her.”_

Idea set, Weiss looked to Blake, who nodded back.

All was well that ended well, but the ends didn’t always justify the means. All their fear and nausea, all their panic, all the negativity that had built within them in that moment where their world felt like it was about to come crashing down, was aimed at the leggy milf behind her.

Kali couldn’t fail to notice and let out a little sigh.

“Oh, now that’s just unfair…”

 

 

* * *

 

 

The Festival had started to slow down but that didn’t mean it ended entirely. Stalls still decorated the streets and games were in full swing. It wasn’t hard to convince someone to let them use theirs. A little lien went a long way.

“Try your luck!” Weiss called, waving her hands to draw attention to their display, which Blake happily showed off, running her hands over Kali’s bare ass, the famous Bellabooty. It was attached to the full woman of course, who was similarly attached to a bench with her hands tied under it at her wrists, eyes covered by a blindfold and mouth gagged.

Kali’s ears were perked and taking in every sound. She knew what was going on, able to hear Weiss’ voice, but had no idea who was behind her or what might be coming. Or when. All she could do was lay against the bench she was tied to, ass and pussy pointed toward the crowd of interested onlookers. She was dripping already, the kinky slut.

Then again, that might have had something to do with how many people had finished inside her.

“How does it work?” a tall and butch faunus woman asked. She had round ears atop her brown hair – either a racoon or a bear faunus. She wore a feral smirk and a raging erection, which poked out from under her skirt. Her cock was thick and powerful looking. Much larger than Weiss’.

“It’s a simple game,” Weiss explained. “Make the milf cum. You have a go – pussy or ass, your choice – and once you’re inside you have to _stay_ inside until one of you climaxes. If it’s her, you win a prize.” Weiss indicated the stuffed toys nearby. “If you lose, you lose.”

Except, of course, that by playing the game in the first place they got to fuck such a gorgeous woman. Honestly, the toys might as well go ignored. Most people were playing specifically to lose, just wanting to bust a nut. Every now and then there was a competitive one, however. This woman looked like that kind.

“How much?”

Weiss grinned. “A hundred lien.”

“A hundred?” The woman laughed and tore out some bills. “That’s nothing! A hundred lien to fuck Kali Belladonna?” The woman stepped up onto the platform and raised her hands, basking in the cheers of the crowd. Kneeling, she kept talking. “You could charge a grand and I’d be game. Why so low?”

It was Blake to answered, taking the money. “Because she’s been very naughty tonight.”

“Oh.” The woman laughed. “One of _those_ situations. I like it.” Kneeling behind Kali, she ran her hands over the woman’s soft cheeks, making her shiver. “Is that how it is, Kali? Been a naughty slut and need to be punished?”

“Mhmmm!” Kali agreed, shaking her ass from side to side.

It was supposed to be a punishment, and in some way it was, but there was no hiding the fact Kali _loved_ what was happening to her. It was humiliating for sure, and her skin was flushed red, her hands clenched into fists under the bench, but that didn’t stop the raw arousal dripping from her, or the way her body trembled as the woman brought her thick cock up to her snatch.

The very _sound_ of the woman sliding in was music to Weiss’ ears.

The crowd roared their approval.

Kali moaned hers, the sound coming out tortured thanks to the gag. While the woman took up a brutal pace, slamming in and out of Kali so hard her tits swung, Weiss and Blake met eyes across her and moved behind, bending down so that their faces were close to Kali’s, cheeks almost touching those of the woman moaning excitedly as she was fucked in front of so many people.

“Can you hear that, Kali?” Weiss asked. The woman’s catlike ears flicked in her direction. “All those people – why, there must be fifty of them.”

“Sixty,” Blake corrected, and Kali’s entire body trembled. “All of them watching your ass bounce back and forth. You’re such a slut, mom. Everyone in Menagerie already knew that, but after tonight they’ll have proof.”

“Mngh! Mmh! Ngh! Mmmmhhh!”

Whenever she was being used, they made sure to speak to her, to tell her what was happening and drive home just how many people were watching. There was no doubting the humiliation, but it also provoked a far more passionate response from the woman. That was fine. Pain and pleasure, though in this case the pleasure was more embarrassment.

This was a punishment after all. Kali was supposed to come out feeling that way.

“This is what you get for making girls share their feelings before they’re ready,” Blake said, reaching under to fondle Kali’s breasts, all in the name of helping the faunus grunting and ploughing into her. “You made everything awkward, and for that you need to be punished.” Blake slapped Kali’s ass suddenly, making her mother yelp. “Bad cat,” she rebuked. “Bad cat.”

The faunus fucking her got the idea, giving one of her own. Not a damaging strike, really more of a spank. It made Kali’s ass jiggle. “Such a bad slut,” she said, loud enough for everyone to hear. “Hurting your daughter’s feelings like that, on a day like this? You deserve to be punished.”

Those in the audience roared their approval, even if lust had more to do with their mood than any sympathy for Blake. They yelled suggestions for Kali to be strung up to be used by everyone, or for her to be tied down and bred. The ideas ranged in insanity, but all were debauched and deeply humiliating.

Kali’s entire body was red. Her ears fell flat atop her hair.

“This is what you get,” Weiss teased. “Now remember our deal. If you can hold off without orgasming all night, we’ll forgive you. If not, we’ll just leave you here overnight for people to use as they wish.”

They wouldn’t. Weiss knew that and so did Kali. It was as bluff as a bluff could get, but the harsh words added onto the sensations tearing through the older woman, whose knees buckled as she whined into her gag, face jerking up as she reached the very edge of an orgasm and clamped down, refusing to give in.

That was to be her true punishment. The fact she had to wait.

“Shit!” the faunus on top gasped. “Looks like this is as far as I go.”

She pushed forward and buried herself in Kali, gripping her ass with tight fingers that dug into her skin. Weiss and Blake hurried around to watch, eyes close to Kali’s thighs and with a front row seat to the woman’s futa balls tensing, to her pushing in and groaning, to her cock _pulsing_ as it shot its load into Kali’s pussy.

“No orgasm,” Weiss called. “Such a shame.” She doubted the woman was upset about it. “We’ll just wait for our contestant to finish and then open up for a new challenger.”

“Don’t worry folks,” Blake yelled. “We won’t make you wait as we spoon it out of her. Just get in and help yourself. And if she’s still close to coming from the last person, that only gives you a bigger chance to win.”

And a greater chance for Kali to lose. Her stiff ears said she’d realised that, even as the woman pulled out, stretching Kali wide as she drew her long and soft cock free. It was sticky and covered in white, not only her own, but those of the ones who had come before. Kali’s cunt _oozed_ semen, which dripped down onto the floor between her knees.

“Who’s next?” Blake asked, not even giving her a chance to recover.

Someone managed to push through the crowd to thrust the money into Blake’s hands, then clamber up to thrust _themselves_ into Kali’s pussy, not even letting it stop shaking and dripping. The milf was pushed forward and squealed into her gag, body rocking as the faunus, young and inexperienced, probably only sixteen, hammered away with her tongue lolling out.

Someone else approached, likely her mother if the resemblance was anything to go by. She tutted and cupped her hands over her mouth. “Take it slow, Becca! You need to bring her to orgasm, not go at her like a jackrabbit.”

The two women were squirrel faunus with long busy tails. The younger one’s wafted about frantically as she collapsed over Kali, humping her with jerky motions and going still a second later, gasping with delight as her balls tightened and pushed up against Kali’s soaked folds. Thanks to her leaning all the way over Kali, the entire audience had a perfect shot of Kali’s cunt expelling a thick stream of creamy cum.

“Looks like Becca here is all out of juice,” Weiss teased. The mother grumbled about horny teens. “Do you wasn’t to try and show her how it’s done? Redeem her honour?”

“Suppose I ought to,” she said, placing some money down and stepping up. It took Weiss and Blake together to pry the frenzied girl off – and out – of Kali. She wasn’t struggling, just utterly spent and likely in the midst of her first heat. “Someone take care of my girl while I’m at it?”

There was a quick volunteer, though Weiss wasn’t sure laying the girl down and blowing her erect dick was what the mother had in mind. She couldn’t see, however, and Blake didn’t seem bothered. Weiss left the girl there to be sucked and blown by sex-crazed faunus. Becca certainly didn’t mind, bucking up and moaning happily.

“Either hole, is it?” the mother asked. She had her cock out, which while erect and long, didn’t look as thick as those seen before. What mattered was her experience, however. This was a woman used to heat and sex. “I prefer anal myself.”

Kali moaned something that might have been approval or even a plea to finish her pussy instead, but Kali’s words mattered for nothing. Blake’s were what counted.

“You can fuck her ass if you want. It’s the Belladonna booty.”

“Sure is,” the older woman said, pushing her cock up against the tighter entrance. “Hundred lien to dump a load in that is a bargain. Kali shakes this ass all over Menagerie when she’s out with Ghira.” She buried herself inside with a happy sigh. “Draws all the men’s eyes. Be good to get back at her for that.”

“Well,” Blake said. “Don’t hold back on my account.”

The faunus fucked Kali’s ass raw. Where she wasn’t big, she made up for with stamina, maintaining a steady pace and slapping her pelvis against Kali’s ass, drawing out to her very tip and then pushing slowly back inside, stretching Kali’s ass as she did. The raw sounds that came from Kali’s lips were audible to the crowd, and that was _before_ Blake decided to help by slipping three fingers into her went snatch and digging them in and out.

Kali squealed. Not even the gag could hide it. Her body shook and sweat ran down her sides. Her toes curled up even as her fingers dug into the palms of her hands. It was obvious she was on the edge – lingering there and holding off solely on willpower alone.

“Cum! Cum! Cum!” the crowd chanted, clapping along with the demise of her pride.

“Nghhh!” Kali screamed, holding on for dear life. “Nnnnghhhhhhh!”

“Looks like she’s close,” Blake whispered to Weiss, right before Kali’s face. “We’ll have to leave her here tonight.”

“We’ll put a sign out,” Weiss lied, joining in the fun. “Free to a good home. Maybe someone will adopt her as their little pet. Someone to fuck whenever they get bored. She can live off a diet of cum.”

Kali’s head rocked left and right, tongue pushing visibly against the gag as hot steam pushed through and sweat ran down her face. Her hair was soaked already. And yet she _still_ managed to hold on until the woman lost it and cursed, bending over Kali and ejaculating inside. The relief on Kali’s face was obvious, even with the blindfold.

“Too bad,” Blake said, helping the spent woman down. “Your daughter is over there by the way, balls deep in that deer faunus. Next one up? Come on, she’s right on the edge now. All you need to do is tip her a little further.” She slapped Kali’s ass, causing cum to dribble out her anus and over her slit, running down like a waterfall. “She can’t hold on forever. Who wants to come break the slut Kali Belladonna?”

Everyone. Obviously.

Weiss and Blake cheered with the crowd as another faunus came up and took Kali’s pussy, hammering in and out with all her strength and all but flattening Kali to the bench. It looked close for a moment, but age won out and Kali held, earning enough creampie that dripped out of her.

The next person took her spot, sliding her cock in and expelling the semen of the last. Kali was so full she couldn’t contain more without losing some. The fucking continued, Kali squealing and moaning as she was taken before the crowd. Yet again, she held, shaking and limp bodied, semen gushing out of her as the faunus stepped back in happy defeat.

When the next person came up, deciding to take Kali’s ass instead, Blake pulled Weiss to the back wall and sat her down. Her expression said it all and she pushed Weiss’ skirt up, shucking her pants and peeling her black underwear aside.

“Here?” Weiss asked breathlessly. “In front of all these people?”

“I can’t help it. Seeing this has me too horny.”

Weiss couldn’t disagree, though she stopped Blake before she could sit down and whispered something into her ear. Blake’s eyes lit up and she rushed over to Kali, removing the blindfold but leaving the gag in place.

Kali’s eyes were hazy and filled with lust. With more of her face visible, her mortification was clear. Humiliation and lust blurred until the lines between them were non-existent. Realising she could see, her eyes darted left and right and the heat that crept up her cheeks when she saw the crowd jeering at her had Weiss harder than she’d ever been before.

In a way, Kali had found relief in the blindfold. It let her stay hidden.

No longer.

“Weiss thought you might like to watch us make love,” Blake said, and the word `love` was apt now, even if Weiss’ heart would always belong to Ruby. Her and Blake had an affair of love and passion, and one that would last.

She would cheat on Ruby whenever she could.

Blake came back to her and turned, lowering herself down with her back to Weiss’ chest, giving Kali a perfect view of them. She brought her feet up onto Weiss’ knees, stretching her legs wide so Kali and the entire audience could see her wet slit.

Then, to Weiss’ surprise, she rubbed her ass against Weiss.

“Blake?”

“My ass,” Blake begged. “Both Bellabooties at once. In front of everyone. I want _everyone_ to see us together. To know we’re cheating on Ruby. To know I’m Weiss Schnee’s slutty little slave.”

The words had her rock hard. Weiss groaned and fixed her hands on Blake’s hips, dragging her down with reckless need. Blake’s ass was tight, but nothing could be harder than Weiss was at that moment, and neither of them cared to be gentle. She pushed inside, Blake grunting but not even trying to be gentle about it. She bottomed out, Blake’s tight ass against her thighs.

To complete the image, Blake hooked one arm up and behind her, over Weiss’ head, and used the other to finger her slit, giving Weiss complete control as she held her hands under Blake’s ass, supporting her.

“Look mom!” Blake called. “Weiss is fucking me. And it’s because I’m a _good_ little kitty unlike you.”

Kali _was_ watching. Everyone was. Even the person fucking Kali, who was driven to orgasm by the display and came in Kali’s ass. When she drew back, the next person stood up. No payment was given, and Blake wasn’t in a position to ask. Nor was Kali in a position to say no. The woman lined up and thrust into Kali’s pussy, hammering away.

Blake bounced in Weiss’ lap as she did, hair flying around as she tossed her head back and squealed at the rough anal sex. And the words. Oh God, the words she was saying.

“I’m your slave, Weiss. I’m your slutty slave. Use me. Breed me. Whenever you’re bored of Ruby, whenever Ruby isn’t putting out, come and _fuck my ass_ until I can’t move. I’ll never say no. I’ll always be good. In the morning, the day or night. Don’t even ask my permission, just roll me over, cover my mouth with one hand and _fuck_ _me_ as hard as you can.”

“Fuck,” Weiss hissed, closing her eyes and biting down on strands of Blake’s hair. Roleplay or not, it was killing her with that alone – and that was without Blake’s tight ass _squeezing_ down on her, pulsing with so much heat it felt like she was melting.

_Is this what she was holding back? And now that she’s confessed her feelings, she can do this?_

If so, she wished it could have happened sooner. Weiss gripped onto Blake’s stomach and pumped into her, ravishing her even as Blake brought herself to orgasm with her fingers, screaming Weiss’ name at the top of her lungs.

“Cumming,” Weiss grunted. “I’m going to.”

“Wait. Not in me.”

Weiss gasped. “Where?”

Blake pointed and Kali stood, lifting her teammate up and using Blake’s hand around her neck to steady her. They waddled forward, past Kali’s wide and hopeful eyes and to the crowd. The woman fucking Kali’s ass pulled out, spilling cum on the floor.

“Did she cum?” Blake wheezed. “Did mom orgasm?”

“No luck,” the faunus said. “She was close, I’ll say that, but no one could get her off.”

“I think she’s earned it,” Blake whispered. “She’s learned her lesson.”

Weiss’ eyes were glued on Kali’s behind. Cum dripping down her legs, running like twin waterfalls, lips sodden, hair wet and ass stretched. Everything about her screamed _used_ , but Kali, looking back with longing, wiggled her ass enticingly, begging Weiss to give her relief.

Who was she to say no?

Her balls were about ready to explode. She pushed Blake down on top of Kali, leaving her there, dragged her cock out her ass and lined it up. Ass or pussy. Both were tempting but she was moving before she could decide, her body _needing_ to be inside her. It was Kali’s ass she found in the end, pushing in with ease and plunging deep inside. Stretched and used by so many people, Kali was loose and wet.

That didn’t take away from it. Weiss groaned and hammered into her.

“Cum mom,” Blake called, leaning back to stroke Kali’s face. “You can cum now. Cum for Weiss.”

Kali clamped down. Her entire body trembled, and her head was tossed back, damp hair spraying sweat in Weiss’ face as she came with the force of an avalanche, crushing Weiss’ dick in her tight passage. The sudden climax combined with the crowd chanting, pictures being taken and Blake touching herself on Kali’s back, brought an end to her as well.

Crying out, Weiss buried herself as deep as she could and unleashed herself, pouring her seed directly into Kali’s ass. The crowd roared their approval, banging hands on the wooden counter and, in some cases, fucking each other over it, joining in the impromptu orgy she, Blake and Kali had started.

As the last dregs of cum were shot into Kali, Weiss collapsed, falling limp over the milf’s back. Blake stepped around the side to peel off the very wet and very sticky gag keeping the woman silent. Heavy pants were Kali’s first words, along with a needy moan, but she soon found more.

“U – Unfair… I did what I did – ah – to help you…”

“And we did this to help you,” Blake teased, licking some saliva of her mother’s lips. “Or are you going to pretend you didn’t enjoy showing everyone here you’re Weiss’ personal slut?”

“Hah.” Kali’s face, flushed with colour, split into a wide smile. “You – _hm_ \- really are my daughter.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Ruby closed the all and leaned back on her bed. For once, she didn’t touch herself or fall asleep in the bliss after her orgasm. She hadn’t cum at all, despite the heavy display being just what she would have normally liked. There was too much to think about and she stared up at the ceiling, lost in thought.

_Blake won’t betray me and doesn’t really care about who is officially Weiss’ girlfriend. Plus, she’s friends with me and Yang so she’d never turn on us. It’ll be okay to have them together. Better someone I can trust than someone I can’t._ And Blake had been so distraught that she couldn’t help but trust her. Naturally, she trusted Weiss as well, especially since it wasn’t Weiss who initiated this all.

But she was still afraid. Or maybe afraid was the wrong word. She was nervous.

She didn’t doubt Blake or Weiss, but she was nervous about what time might bring. No one could say for sure whether her and Weiss would stay together as they grew older – and she just knew that if they ever broke up, Blake would be in there like a speeding bullet.

What if Weiss got bored with her? What if their sex was just too vanilla and Weiss wanted to spend more and more time with Blake? What if their relationship drifted? What if Blake got jealous? What if _she_ got jealous?

Those were all questions that would be asked of them. Blake had been too desperate to think of them at the time, just wanting a solution, any solution, that would keep the team together, then being only too happy to accept her rules if it meant being with Weiss. She hadn’t thought it through and had accepted.

And Ruby let it happen. To protect the team. To keep Weiss.

“If it works, it’ll be great. No one gets hurt and everyone is happy.”

If it worked.

That was the crux. That was the _danger_ of coming up with a solution to try and please everyone. It was feasible, but the more people were involved the more potential there was for something to go wrong. She’d taken a risk on letting Blake in when the logical thing would have been to cut Blake out and call the whole thing off.

_I couldn’t do that. Blake would have been broken-hearted. And it’d be my fault…_

Ruby closed her eyes. Sighed. Growled and then sat up again. Moaning about it in bed wasn’t going to change anything. In fact, sitting here wasn’t going to change anything. If they wanted to make it work, if all three of them wanted this to be successful, then _all three of them_ needed to play their part. Ruby picked up her scroll and dialled a number.

Jaune answered a second later. _“Hey. What’s up, Ruby?”_

“I need a favour.”

_“Ugh.”_ Jaune looked nervous. _“Is this a `help with homework` kind of favour, or a `get in trouble` kind of favour.”_

“It’s a `distract Miss Goodwitch while I fly to Menagerie to keep my girlfriend` kind of favour.”

Nervous before, Jaune looked positively _ill_ now. He’d have to be, being asked to tempt Miss Goodwitch’s wroth. But Jaune was a friend. Her _best_ friend. When the dice were down, she knew she could rely on him.

He sighed. “The things I do for you. Just remember to write that I was loved on my tombstone when you get back.”

“Yes!” Ruby jumped up and down. “Thanks, Jaune. You’re the best!”

 

 


End file.
